Say Something
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: Traduction de on rooftops. La première fois, Stiles a pensé qu'il était sans doute plus sage de laisser dormir le loup-garou. Stiles/Derek
1. Chapter 1

**Say Something**

**Titre : **Say Something

**Auteur : **on rooftops

**Traductrice : **Hakiru-chan

**Paring : **Stiles/ Derek Hale

**Rating : **M

**Etat de la fiction originelle : **Terminée (8 chapitres)

**Etat de la traduction : **En cours (5 chapitres traduits)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série Teen Wolf, l'histoire appartient à on rooftops.

**Warning : **Cette fanfiction évoque des relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé : **La première fois, Stiles a pensé qu'il était sans doute plus sage de laisser dormir le loup-garou. Stiles/Derek

**NDT** : J'ai découvert l'univers de Teen Wolf l'année dernière, sans jamais m'intéresser aux fanfictions, jusqu'à très récemment. Je n'étais pas vraiment fan du Sterek, jusqu'à ce que je découvre certaines fanfictions anglaises. Certaines sont de véritables pépites, et je suis tombée amoureuse de cette histoire de on rooftops.

Je n'ai pas reçu explicitement l'autorisation de traduire cette fic, mais l'auteur a précisé sur son compte AO3 qu'elle donnait la permission à quiconque voudrait utiliser ses histoires. Cependant, si elle souhaite que je la retire, ce sera fait.

**If this story's author wants me to remove it, please contact me.**

Je n'ai pas encore d'indications quant au rythme de publication. J'ai déjà traduit 5 chapitres qu'il faut que je remanie, mais je pense que ce sera assez régulier.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le monde va mal.

Ce n'est pas nouveau. Pour Stiles, le monde va mal depuis la mort de sa mère. Il y a des manques dans son enfance – une personne importante – dont il ne peut parler sans trembler. Les changements dans sa vie ont commencé depuis son enfance et la mort de sa mère, et tout a changé lorsque Scott a été mordu, et tout a _de nouveau_ changé avec les meurtres du Jackson-Kamine. Les choses semblent changer en permanence et le monde continue à aller de plus en plus mal. Parfois, Stiles pense qu'il aimerait rembobiner le temps et revenir à l'époque où le monde allait bien.

Mais malgré toutes les mauvaises choses qui existent, tous les métamorphes et créatures assoiffées de sang, les meurtriers et la putain de résurrection de ce foutu Peter Hale, malgré tout ça, il n'y a pas de moyen pour revenir en arrière, il n'y a pas de superpouvoirs pour le petit garçon geek, instable et bizarre, pas de cape pour Robin. Ce n'est pas _Harry Potter_. Stiles ne sera jamais capable de tout régler : tout continuera à aller de travers. Et parfois, il n'arrive pas à dormir parce que c'est à cause de lui si Scott a été mordu. Il n'arrive pas à dormir parce que c'est le prix à payer pour avoir forcé son ami à satisfaire sa curiosité maladive. Il n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de tant de choses, toutes ces choses qui s'entremêlent dans sa tête et le forcent à enfouir son visage dans son oreiller, à essayer de chasser tout ça. Ces choses ne disparaissent jamais. Elles se frayent juste un chemin dans son esprit. Parfois, il a peur qu'elles débordent et sortent sous la forme de mots haineux, qui finiraient par atteindre insidieusement son père, la mère de Scott, et toutes ces personnes brillantes qui ne sont pas folles comme il pense l'être et comme la meute l'est.

Certaines nuits, il reste branché sur son ordinateur, à lire des articles sur ce monde stupide qu'ils viennent de découvrir. Mais ce sont des articles horribles, toujours mal écrits et souvent dépassés. Ils lui donnent encore plus mal à la tête. Avant, il se changeait les idées en rêvant de Lydia – des fantasmes qu'il pensait devenir réalité, un jour. Mais depuis Jackson, depuis _tout ça_, ce n'est pas bien, parce que peut-être qu'il aime encore Lydia, mais elle aime un imbécile de loup-garou qui était avant ça un lézard meurtrier et si elle a réussi à dépasser tout ça, alors il lui semble injuste de se créer une Lydia qui l'aimerait, lui. Le monde est déjà assez mauvais pour qu'il en rajoute.

Et l'insomnie l'emporte, et il abandonne. Il boit des cafés jusqu'au petit matin et a même développé une espèce de tic. Son débit de parole est arrivé à un niveau plus qu'inquiétant et il est fatigué, tellement fatigué. Ses yeux sont devenus secs et il veut en parler à quelqu'un, mais il en déjà trop fait voir à son père, Scott est triste à cause d'Allison et il n'y a plus personne, si ? Il y a des choses que Stiles réalise vers quatre heures du matin, des choses qui le forcent à enfoncer ses ongles dans ses cuisses pour essayer de penser à tout sauf à ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Tout sauf le fait qu'il se sent seul.

Pourtant, tout ça est encore plus confus quand il n'est pas seul. Parfois, une forme apparait dans l'encadrement de sa fenêtre et saute sur le tapis. Toujours très, très tard ou très, très tôt. Toujours plus bruyamment que nécessaire. Toujours Derek Hale, qui déteste Stiles.

Derek déteste Stiles, sauf parfois, quand il se sent vulnérable. Alors Stiles devient une sorte de putain d'ourson en peluche pour un grand méchant loup qui est beaucoup trop têtu pour admettre qu'il est resté un enfant.

La première fois que ça s'est produit, c'était trois jours après que Jackson a embrassé Lydia et que la meute d'alphas a capturé Boyd et Erica, une nuit avant qu'ils réapparaissent, physiquement indemne mais mentalement un peu secoués.

Cette fois-là, Derek s'est effondré dans sa chambre en murmurant quelque chose à propos de ces « putains de betas, putains de second étage ». Il a cligné des yeux en regardant Stiles, son visage éclairé par la lumière étrange de la page Wikipedia ouverte sur son ordinateur. Derek a dit « Pensé que tu dormirais », et Stiles a caché sa nervosité avec un coussin, mais Derek a pu, évidemment, entendre son rire étouffé et les battements élevés de son cœur.

Stiles a finalement jeté le coussin à terre. « Bonjour à toi aussi. Quelqu'un est mort ? Ou c'est censé être mon tour…est-ce que tu planifiais de me tuer dans mon sommeil ? J'aurais pensé que tu serais plus intéressé par l'aspect 'cris' et 'débats' dans un meurtre, mais bon, parfois les gens me surprennent. Désolé si j'ai gâché tes plans en étant réveillé. Tu peux toujours faire un essai, si tu veux. Apparemment, je suis plutôt amusant à attaquer. Je fais une bonne victime. »

Derek a passé la main sur son visage, et Stiles a remarqué que ses doigts étaient noirs de saletés. « Il pleut. Ou il pleuvait. »

« Okay. » Stiles a regardé par la fenêtre. La lumière de la maison en face de chez lui n'était pas brouillée par une pluie, même légère, mais Derek donnait l'impression d'avoir joué dans la boue. « Il pleuvait. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu fais ici. »

Et là, Derek a défait ses chaussures, les laissant près de la fenêtre, et a donné un coup d'épaule à Stiles pour que le plus jeune tombe sur son lit. Derek a rampé à ses côtés, s'est recroquevillé, le visage tourné au loin.

La première fois, Stiles a pensé qu'il était sans doute plus sage de laisser dormir le loup-garou.

Mais il se demande si cette théorie s'applique quand le loup-garou est venu six fois dans sa chambre. Existe-t-il une règle ? Est-il autorisé à réveiller Derek et lui demander pourquoi diable il utilise le lit de Stiles comme zone de confort ? Parce que non seulement c'est très étrange, surtout en sachant que Stiles ne dort pas et qu'il se retrouve donc à observer Derek dormir, ce qui est plus que louche, mais, en plus, cela le rend mal à l'aise lors des réunions avec la meute, parce que Derek et lui n'en parlent pas. Ils ne parlent pas lorsque cela arrive, et il n'en parle pas après, et Stiles ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il pourrait être plus en colère, mais il ne pense pas que Derek comprendrait, étant donné que le matin, il ne montre aucun signe particulier – hormis la vulnérabilité dans ses yeux, comme s'il regardait Stiles pour dire quelque chose, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. C'est déjà beaucoup trop.

La cinquième fois que cela se produit, c'est un mardi et Derek est recouvert de sang. Il ne s'arrête pas et s'écroule directement dans les draps de Stiles.

« Merde, Derek, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Ca va, » dit Derek, en enfouissant sa tête dans un des oreillers de Stiles. « J'ai déjà guéri. »

« Evidemment. » Stiles tend le bras et frotte un peu de sang sur l'avant-bras de Derek. Il est friable, séché et la peau en-dessous est chaude et intacte. Mais le sang est partout, sombre, plus marron que rouge, et cela a du faire un mal de chien quand il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé. « Mais c'est encore… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« C'est rien. » murmure Derek. « Laisse tomber. »

« Mais. » Stiles frotte son pouce contre son index, le sang tombant en miettes sur les draps recouvrant l'épaule de Derek.

« Laisse tomber, » demande Derek, et Stiles soupire et se glisse hors du lit pour aller se laver les mains. Pas que ce soit important. Stiles sera recouvert de sang au matin, de toute façon. Cela devrait sûrement le déranger un peu plus, mais bon, tout devrait le déranger dans cette situation.

Son père frappe à la porte le matin suivant, l'appelant. « Stiles, tu es censé être en cours dans vingt minutes. »

Stiles gémit dans son oreiller –il s'est finalement assoupi pour ce qui lui semble être la première fois depuis des semaines, et trois heures de sommeil sont toujours mieux que rien, mais, au moment présent, il remet sérieusement en doute cette théorie.

« Stiles ? » redit son père et la poignée commence à bouger. Il y a une jambe très masculine enroulée autour de la sienne, révélant une cheville familière, et du sang séché partout, et son père ne peut pas voir ça.

« Je suis levé, je suis levé ! » hurle Stiles, roulant au-dessus de Derek pour tomber rudement sur le sol. « Ne rentre pas, je suis à poil ! » Le timbre de sa voix n'a jamais été aussi aigue depuis qu'il a quitté la puberté, son cœur bat à un rythme plus effréné que lorsqu'il est entré dans un magasin avec sa Jeep, et pourtant, Derek dort, grommelant et s'étirant un peu plus dans le lit, comme s'il réagissait à l'absence de Stiles.

« Okay. » lance son père, et la porte reste, Dieu merci, close. « Mais si tu n'es pas dehors dans dix minutes, j'appelle des renforts. Tu ne peux pas être en retard aujourd'hui, ton professeur de chimie m'a appelé la semaine dernière pour me parler de ton assiduité en cours qui est, évidemment, 'mauvaise'. »

« Ouais, t'inquiètes pas, j'y vais. » Stiles est sorti du lit avec ses habits de la veille. Il passe sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et enlève son jeans sans même regarder le loup-garou dans son lit. Il y a des traces de sang sur sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements, même s'il y en a moins que ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Il les jette au sol pour s'en occuper plus tard, et s'approche de ses tiroirs en boxer.

Derek émet un son confus, et Stiles tourne la tête par-dessus son épaule nue pour le regarder. Derek est sur le dos et le regarde dans la lumière du matin. Son regard est trouble. Stiles pense qu'il le déteste.

« Arrête. » dit Stiles. Il doit se concentrer pour ne pas s'habiller en vitesse. Il ne doit pas se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence. Sauf que Derek est un peu comme Poséidon et Stiles comme une vague sur un lac – aucune comparaison possible, presque pas la même espèce.

Même pas du tout la même espace, se rappelle Stiles en enfilant un jeans par-dessus son boxer de la veille. Il se sent un peu dégoutant, mais il ne va sûrement pas se déshabiller entièrement devant Derek, et certainement pas faire une concession en prenant un boxer propre pour se changer dans la salle de bain.

« Assure-toi que mon père ne te voit pas quand tu t'en vas. » Stiles attrape son sac sur la chaise de bureau et son ordinateur posé au sol, à côté de son lit.

« Evidemment, » Derek roule sur le côté et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, « Idiot ».

« Ou bien, tu pourrais, en fait. Te faire tirer dessus pourrait te faire du bien, » murmure Stiles en sortant de sa chambre. Il n'entend pas Derek réagir, et puis il se souvient du sang sur son corps, et se demande encore ce qui s'est passé. Il espère qu'on ne lui a pas tiré dessus : ses propos ont peut-être été un peu déplacé, finalement.

Tous les loups sont absents de l'école ce jour-là. Ce n'est sans doute pas une coïncidence. C'est aussi une chance, parce que Stiles doit avoir l'odeur de Derek sur lui, encore plus que d'habitude, car il n'a pas eu le temps de prendre une douche, très longue et très chaude, et impliquant une quantité phénoménale de savon. Et d'habitude, il ne se réveille pas avec le sang séché de Derek sur lui.

Il s'assoit avec Lydia et Allison pour le déjeuner elles sont toutes les deux silencieuses. Il finit par demander : « Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous sait ce qui se passe ? Où ils sont, tous ? »

Lydia secoue la tête. « Jackson n'est pas rentré cette nuit. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier. » Stiles ressent un étrange sentiment de triomphe l'envahir, quelque chose qui le rend mal à l'aise et victorieux, quelque chose qui l'empêche de réfléchir_, mon loup a trouvé du temps pour venir me voir,_ et cette pensée le laisse nauséeux parce que non, Derek n'est pas à lui. C'est faux.

Allison soupire, enroule une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt et grimace. « Mon père est parti vers onze heures la nuit dernière et il venait à peine de rentrer quand je suis partie ce matin, mais il ne m'a rien dit. Il portait juste une arme, pourtant, alors je pense qu'il était juste en train de patrouiller. J'en ai tellement _marre_ d'être en liberté surveillée. »

« Il t'aurait emmenée avec lui si tu ne l'avais pas été ? Un soir d'école, et tout ? » demande Stiles, sortant son portable de sa poche en ignorant le regard d'Allison.

« Il me fait confiance, » dit-elle d'un air renfrogné.

Stiles hausse des épaules en écrivant un texto à Scott : _Yo, vous êtes où ? Besoin de nous pour faire de la reconnaissance loup-garoute ? _

Scott répond dans la minute : _Non, reste en dehors de ça. Boyd et Derek se sont battus cette nuit à cause de Peter. Boyd est encore en train de s'en remettre et Derek est parti. Personne n'a vu Peter depuis des semaines. Je vais le rechercher, mais pour l'instant, c'est pas la joie par ici._

Boyd avait fait ça à Derek ? Stiles se demande quelle part de sang appartenait à Derek, et quelle part appartenait à Boyd. Il espère que la majorité provenait de Derek – non pas qu'il voulait absolument, pour des raisons morbides, que Derek soit blessé plus que les autres, mais la pensée d'avoir eu du sang séché de Boyd sur lui le dérange.

Il lève les yeux pour voir que Lydia et Allison le fixent avec le même regard, les yeux grands ouverts. « Une scène, » explique-t-il, « Boyd et Derek se sont accrochés à cause de Peter. » Lydia frissonne, si légèrement que Stiles ne l'aurait sûrement pas remarqué s'il n'avait pas passé des années à étudier ses moindres mouvements. Il prend un air désolé et dit, « Alors, ils sont tous ensemble, à lécher leurs blessures. »

Allison grimace. « Pas une bonne image, Stiles. »

« Et juste, pourtant. » lui dit Stiles, parce que ça l'est. Sauf que Derek n'est pas impliqué dans leur léchage-de-blessure commun et, stop. Il ressort son téléphone et envoie un autre texto _Tu vas rechercher Derek ? ou Peter ?_

_Peter. Derek ne part jamais longtemps. _Dieu merci. Si l'odorat de Scott l'amenait dans la chambre de Stiles, aucun océan ne serait assez grand pour le noyer, lui et sa gêne.

« Tout va bien ? » demande Lydia, et franchement, ça fait combien de temps qu'il répond cette question depuis un certain temps ?

« Ouais, » dit-il, « Tout va bien. »

**:::**

Quand il rentre chez lui le soir-même, Derek est parti. Ses vêtements ont été mis dans le panier à linge, son lit a été fait et sa fenêtre, curieusement, est fermée. Derek n'a jamais rangé avant, même si Stiles suppose qu'il s'est peut-être senti coupable pour avoir laissé du sang partout. Stiles l'aurait sûrement été, s'il avait été possédé par un démon psychotique qui l'avait forcé se glisser dans le lit de Derek, ou l'endroit où Derek dort. Dans la station de métro abandonnée, pense Stiles, même s'il se cache peut-être encore parfois dans la maison de sa famille qui a brulé. Cette pensée laisse un goût amer dans la bouche de Stiles.

Ce n'est que lorsque Stiles grimpe dans son lit qu'il réalise que Derek n'a pas juste fait son lit. Il a remplacé les draps avec d'autres en coton, plus doux, et ornés des personnages de _Toy Story_. Stiles rit et rit et rit jusqu'à ne plus être sur de savoir si les larmes qui coulent sont de joie ou d'une tristesse profonde et enfouie qui remonte à son enfance et qui n'a jamais eu l'opportunité de s'en aller.

**:::**

Deux nuits plus tard, une violente altercation se produit avec trois alphas, qui les laisse tous un peu fatigués. Stiles et Allison et Lydia ont rendu visite à la meute – juste une visite rapide, parce que c'est rare d'en voir un sans tous les autres. Parfois, Stiles admet que Scott lui manque et Lydia veut voir Jackson et Allison aime se torturer. Et puis soudain, il y a trois loup-garous complètements fous parmi eux, et tout devient sauvage, bruyant, et douloureux après ça.

Stiles s'en sort avec quelques bleus sur les côtes et quelques égratignures au visage. Son père ne sera pas content, mais il s'en remettra. Lydia a des griffures rouges au niveau de la clavicule, et Allison est recouverte de sang, mais ce n'est pas le sien. Ils n'ont pas été mordus.

Les loups guérissent rapidement, à la perfection. La nuit peut avoir été remplie d'hurlements terribles, ils sont tous là, normaux, ordinaires, ensanglantés, mais intacts. Stiles les envie, pendant un bref moment, puis Derek tourne la tête et il s'en va dans la nuit. Peter et Erica le suivent et Stiles est content, reconnaissant, de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. On peut excuser sa lâcheté, parce que c'est exactement ça : Derek, Erica et Peter pourraient encore mourir ce soir. Stiles déteste cette pensée, et la manière dont elle s'insinue en lui, agissant sur le rythme de son cœur. Cette vie, pense-t-il, en se tournant vers la porte de sortie, cette vie est vraiment merdique parfois.

« Hey. » Scott attrape son poignet et Stiles recule, grimaçant. Peu importe les bleus sur ses côtes. Il va être violet demain. « Désolé, désolé, mais juste, tu pourrais me ramener ? »

« Ouais, bien sur. » Stiles cherche ses clés de voiture dans sa poche et ils sont bientôt installés dans sa Jeep, comme au bon vieux temps, sauf que ce n'est pas du tout comme au bon vieux temps, loin de là.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je dis à mon père pour ce soir ? J'me suis battu dans un bar à cause du vainqueur du match de football ? »

« Surement pas. Il n'y avait pas de match ce soir. » Scott regarde par la fenêtre, il ne fait que regarder, comme s'il pouvait voir autre chose que la route, les arbres et le ciel dehors. Peut-être qu'il peut.

« C'est vrai. » Stiles passe la main sur son visage. Elle est couverte de sang. Il se demande si Scott sait où sont Derek, Erica et Peter. Il se demande s'il saura s'ils sont morts.

« Dis-lui que tu t'es battu avec Jackson parce que c'est un con. C'est presque la vérité. »

« Sauf que, souviens-toi que Jackson a rempli un ordre de restriction contre nous ? Et peut-être que c'est maintenant obsolète mais mon père classe surement ça sur sa liste du Top 5 des Pires Choses A Se Produire. »

« Ok. Boyd ou Isaac alors ? »

Stiles soupire. « Je vais peut-être l'éviter jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. »

Les poings de Scott reposent sur ses cuisses. « Désolé, » murmure-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« En quelque sorte, si. Si je n'avais pas… »

« Bordel, tais-toi. C'est moi qui t'ai amené dans ses bois, tu te souviens ? Alors c'est moi qui devrais me noyer dans un océan de culpabilité. » C'est moi, pense-t-il.

« Mais tu… »

« Non. » l'interrompt Stiles. « Tu ne dois pas te sentir mal pour ça. C'est bon. Je vais bien. Mon père devra faire avec, c'est tout. Encore. »

Il se gare dans l'allée de Scott. La lumière dans la chambre de sa mère est allumée, et Scott soupire, passant la main dans ses cheveux. « Tu pourrais rester ici quelques nuits. Dire à ton père qu'on travaille sur un projet ? »

Stiles y songe pendant un moment, puis il pense à Derek grimpant dans son lui alors qu'il n'est pas là, et pour une raison étrange, cela le rend encore plus coupable que tout le reste, alors il secoue la tête. « Merci. De toute façon, il me faudra plus que quelques jours pour guérir. Mon père saura quand même qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Autant en finir tout de suite. »

« Très bien, si tu es sur. » Scott descend de la Jeep, donne une tape sur le capot et se dirige vers la maison. Stiles fait le même geste sur son volant en reculant pour retourner dans la rue.

Quand il rentre, son père est assis dans le salon, un verre de whisky intact sur la table basse et un tas de dossiers encore non traités sur le canapé à côté de lui. Stiles baisse la tête en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, espérant que son père ne remarquera pas le sang sur son visage avant qu'il ait pu se nettoyer un peu.

« Stiles, » La voix de son père met fin à tout espoir. Stiles se tourne, pivote sur un pied, et se tient devant son père. Celui-ci s'est levé du canapé en un éclair, et se retrouve devant Stiles, sa main sur son visage, avant même qu'il ait pu réagir. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bordel ? »

« C'est rien, » dit Stiles. La chose la plus lamentable qu'il aurait pu trouver à dire.

« Stiles, tu as été maltraité. Ca ressemble… ça ressemble à des griffures de chat, un chat énorme ou un… pas un puma, non, merde. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? »

« C'était… » Rétrospectivement, rester chez Scott quelques jours n'aurait peut-être pas été plus mal. Au moins, les cicatrices auraient eu le temps de cicatriser. « C'était le chat de la mère de Lydia. Un monstre. »

« Stiles. Aucun chat domestique ne pourrait te faire ça. »

« En fait, c'est peut-être un chat sauvage qui a été domestiqué, » dit Stiles. « Ne les poursuis pas pour possession illégal d'animaux ou quoi que ce soit, ils pourraient carrément racheter le bureau du sheriff, tu sais, en plus, il se conduit plutôt bien d'habitude, mais ce soir, il était complètement fou, tu sais, probablement avec la pleine lune et tout… les animaux ne deviennent-ils pas fous pendant la pleine lune ? C'est la semaine proche, tu savais ? La mère de Scott dit que c'est complètement dingue aux Urgences quand c'est la pleine lune. » Stiles rapetisse. Son père secoue la tête.

« Je ne pense pas, » il se pince l'arrête du nez. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi. Merde. Tu peux juste… tu peux arrêter de me mentir ? »

« Je… » commence Stiles, mais son père attrape sa main.

« Honnêtement, Stiles, si tu me dis un mot de plus sur les chats, la pleine lune ou Lydia, je vais… je ne sais pas, mais ce sera terrible. Va dans ta chambre, s'il te plait. On parlera de ça plus tard. » Stiles reste dans le couloir pendant un moment. Son père se retourne et attrape le verre de whisky pour le boire en une seule longue gorgée. Stiles voudrait que tout change.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il frappe le mur. Et ça ne lui fait aucun bien.

**:::**

Derek vient toujours après un combat, mais il ne se montre pas cette nuit-là. Stiles déteste la manière dont il se sent vide, nerveux et anxieux comme jamais. Il tripote les coupures sur son visage toute la nuit, arrachant les croutes qui sont déjà en train de se former, et au matin, il se mord la lèvre inférieure.

Il abandonne et envoie un texto à Derek, _Tu vas bien ?,_ même s'il sait que Derek déteste faire des textos et des sentiments. Et Stiles, se rappelle-t-il, Derek _le_ déteste, alors ce message est une erreur. Mais il l'envoie quand même.

Il passe toute la journée à éviter des questions à propos de son visage et des bleus visibles sur sa clavicule. Il évite Allison et Lydia au cas où quelqu'un fasse le rapprochement entre leurs blessures, même si la plupart des gens l'ont déjà fait, mais il se sent anxieux et mal à l'aise avec tous ces loups autour de lui, capables de ressentir ses émotions. Erica est de retour, ce qui indique que la deuxième partie du combat a du bien se passer pendant la nuit, mais Stiles ne parvient pas à demander des détails, parce qu'ils entendront le rythme de son cœur et en déduiront bien trop de choses, comme d'habitude. Il n'y a rien à entendre, rien, seulement de l'animosité et de la gêne, et aussi une étrange dépendance qu'il ne parvient pas à comprendre. Mais s'il demande des nouvelles de Derek et qu'ils entendent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, ils se regarderont tous et feront des suppositions, et si ces suppositions arrivent jusque Derek ?, Stiles ne peut plus supporter tout ça.

Il ne tient pas en place, et s'assoit à côté de Scott durant le déjeuner, même s'il n'a aucune envie de manger.

« Mec, » Scott tend le bras et secoue sa main devant lui, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ton père l'a si mal pris ? »

« Il ne l'a pas bien pris. » Stiles s'accroche à cette excuse comme à une ligne de vie. « Je suis officiellement privé de sorti et consigné jusqu'à ce que je lui dise ce qui m'a vraiment attaqué. »

« Alors tu es officiellement consigné pour toujours ? » clarifie Scott, et Stiles hoche la tête. « Ca va rendre tout ça encore plus facile. »

« Je sais, » Stiles plante sa fourchette en plastique au centre d'un macaroni. « La nourriture de l'école est dégueu, » murmure-t-il, et Scott échange un regard avec Boyd qui lui donne l'impression d'être un petit chiot amusant.

Il est sur le point de faire un commentaire lorsque son portable vibre. Il le sort et glisse son doigt sur l'écran pour ouvrir le texto : _Bien_.

Il ferme le texto, et les loup-garous se penchent vers lui. « C'était qui ? » demande Erica, tendant le cou pour voir l'écran de son téléphone.

« Personne, » répond Stiles, et son portable vibre encore. Il le glisse dans sa poche et se lève de table. « On se voit plus tard. »

Scott le suit. « Stiles, sérieux, c'était qui ? Ca t'a calmé, genre, immédiatement. »

« Scott, » commence Stiles avant de secouer la tête. « C'est vraiment rien. Un truc de famille. C'est rien. »

Après tous les mensonges qu'il a du inventer cette année, on aurait pu penser qu'il trouverait mieux. « Un truc de famille ? Genre, ton père ? C'est la seule famille dont tu parles. »

« Scott, laisse tomber. » Il pense que ces paroles sonnent beaucoup plus Derek que Stiles, et il se demande si une 'osmose de personnalité' peut arriver quand deux personnes partagent un lit.

Il ouvre le texto de Derek dans le hall, loin des fouineurs de loup-garous. _Pourquoi ?_ a demandé Derek.

Parce que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, il est parti chasser des alphas dingues avec son oncle ressuscité et Erica, qui est tantôt normale et tantôt vraiment flippante. Parce que les insomnies de Stiles lui rappellent le manque d'un corps dormant à côté de lui. Parce que la dernière fois qu'il a passé la nuit chez lui, Derek a refermé la fenêtre avant de partir, comme s'il comptait ne pas revenir. Parce que Stiles ne comprend rien, et Derek non plus, mais Stiles commence à penser qu'il pourrait _vouloir_ comprendre quelque chose.

Il répond à Derek, _Merci pour les draps _Toy Story_. Ils sont doux._

Derek pourrait comprendre beaucoup de chose à travers cette phrase. Stiles voudrait que ce soit le cas.

**:::**

Scott et Lydia sont chez Stiles lorsqu'il rentre chez lui.

« Vous savez que je suis consigné, hein ? Je suis pratiquement certain que ça signifie : pas d'amis. » Stiles déverrouille la porte et la laisse ouverte pour eux.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre, Stiles. On veut juste s'assurer que tu vas bien. » Leur propre vie est loin d'être facile dernièrement alors il sait que c'est gentil de leur part de s'inquiéter et de passer le voir, mais il ne peut pas non plus supporter d'être sous la surveillance constante de quelqu'un.

« Je vais bien, » promet Stiles. « Vraiment. » Ou aussi bien qu'il le pense, ce qui ne veut pas dire vraiment bien. Mais bon, il ne s'est jamais changé en animal, alors il y a quand même du positif.

« T'es sur ? » demande Scott. Stiles le regarde. « Ouais, très bien, désolé. Je vais te laisser alors, si c'est ce que tu veux. C'est juste que...vraiment…tu me manques. Et je m'inquiète pour toi. »

« Moi aussi, » dit Lydia et Stiles se demande si elle se sent gênée. Elle ne devrait pas, mais il se pose la question. Il pense qu'il aimerait qu'elle le soit. Il aimerait savoir qu'il est suffisamment important pour faire encore la différence.

Il se frappe mentalement. Ils font tous les deux attention à lui, s'inquiètent pour lui. Il est trop impliqué dans ce qui s'est passé pour apprécier ce qui est en train de se passer, et ça le rend malade. Il se sent égoïste, terrible et, il a l'impression d'être le pire ami du monde. Il se force à sourire, il sait que son sourire a l'air faux mais espère qu'ils le prendront quand même tel quel.

« Désolé, les gars. C'est juste que je… vous savez. » Ils savent en partie, mais pas tout. Mais Stiles pense qu'ils le connaissent assez bien pour comprendre.

Il entend la voiture de son père dans l'allée et Lydia et Scott échangent un regard.

« Ouais, on sait ». Lydia tend le bras et presse sa main, et cela ne lui fait plus le même effet. C'est juste amical, bon, et son cœur est calme Scott lui sourit.

« Scott. Lydia. Stiles vous a dit qu'il est consigné ? » Le père de Stiles est derrière lui, dans la l'allée, et il y a quelque chose de douloureux dans sa voix tendue. Il déteste être dans cette position tout comme Stiles déteste le mettre dans cette position.

« Oui, Sheriff. On est juste passés pour voir s'il allait bien, » dit Lydia, malgré le regard que lui lance Stiles.

« Pourquoi il n'irait pas bien ? Oh, tu veux dire parce que son visage a été amoché par le chat sauvage –illégal- de ta famille, Lydia ? Enfin, c'est l'histoire que j'ai entendue. Mais tu n'as pas l'air blessée. »

Scott grimace devant le mensonge piteux de Stiles. Lydia touche son écharpe pour vérifier qu'elle cache bien ses blessures de la nuit dernière, et Stiles sent son père se raidir. Assez intelligente pour cacher la preuve, mais pas assez sage pour l'oublier. C'est une chose assez commune, et le père de Stiles l'a déjà vue à de nombreuses reprises dans son travail. « Ou bien, tu _as été_ blessé la nuit dernière, Lydia ? »

« Non, non. Mon chat ne déteste que Stiles. » Elle sourit à son père, ses lèvres recouvertes de gloss s'étirant en un large sourire qui aurait fait craquer Stiles il y a moins de six semaines. Son père ne semble pas convaincu.

« Il fait un peu chaud pour porter une écharpe, non ? »

« C'est à la mode, » dit Lydia et la tête de Scott se tourne vers la porte. Il regarde Stiles et son père avant de contourner la table.

« Désolé, monsieur, désolé, Stiles. Je dois y aller. »

« Jackson est.. » commence Lydia, avant de regarder le père de Stiles par-dessus son épaule et de s'arrêter.

« Non, juste lui. A plus. » Scott est dehors en moins d'une seconde. Derek est dans le coin, il est le seul à voyager seul, le seul qui peut faire venir Scott sans l'appel du sang. Stiles se demande si Derek est là pour Scott ou s'il est venu pour lui. Il se demande s'il devient fou.

Le père de Stiles s'en va dans la cuisine et se repose contre la table, les mains posées à plat dessus. Lydia lui sourit, presse l'avant-bras de Stiles, qui est encore meurtri, et dit, « Je devrais y aller aussi. On se voit à l'école, Stiles. Désolé pour Roberta, vraiment. »

Donner un nom au chat imaginaire de Lydia devrait être le moindre de leur problème, pense-t-il, souriant à Lydia. Il se tourne vers son père tandis qu'elle passe la porte d'entrée.

« Alors, tu n'es pas le seul à mentir. A quel point c'est grave, Stiles ? »

Grave ? Aussi grave que l'histoire de la Terre et même encore plus. Stiles ne sait pas, vraiment. Il sait que son père est déchiré entre le fait que ses amis sont là avec lui et le fait qu'ils l'ont peut-être embarqué dans quelque chose de dangereux. Mais c'est Stiles qui a une mauvaise influence, Stiles qui est le corrupteur.

« Assez grave. » dit Stiles, parce que les mensonges se sont tellement installés dans cette maison qu'il ne peut plus supporter de respirer cet air. Il pourrait, si c'était de bons mensonges, mais ils sont tous terribles. Ce sont des mensonges faits pour dissimuler quelque chose de si incroyable, qu'en comparaison, tout apparait comme la vérité. Les aliens pourraient être plus concevables que les loups-garous. La CIA serait plus compréhensive que les Argents.

« A quel point, exactement, Stiles ? »

Stiles est frappé par un besoin urgent de rire, mais il se mord la lèvre, et enfonce les mains dans ses poches pour ne pas que son père voit les ongles enfoncés dans les paumes de ses mains. « Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que c'est grave. »

C'est tout ce qu'il peut lui dire. Son père semble le ressentir. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et se pince l'arrête du nez avec l'autre. « Où est-ce que Scott est parti ? C'était assez soudain. »

Amer, Stiles dit, « Son copain avait besoin de lui. » Les yeux de son père s'ouvrent en grand. « Oh, bon Dieu, papa. Je plaisante. Scott n'a pas de copain, il n'est pas… »

« Qui il irait voir, alors ? Et comment saurait-il qu'il était là ? »

« Peut-être qu'il s'est souvenu qu'il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. »

« Qui ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules, regrettant le très étrange 'copain' qu'il a sorti. « En fait, je ne sais pas. L'agenda social de Scott est de plus en plus chargé. Peut-être qu'il va voir un professeur, ou un de ses nombreux amis, ou peut-être qu'il a juste rendez-vous chez le dentiste – c'est très important de garder des dents saines. »

« Merci pour le tuyau. » Son père secoue la tête, retire sa veste, et dit « Tu es toujours privé de sortie. », et il ouvre le frigo pour sortir de quoi manger.

Stiles n'en espérait pas moins.

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me le faire savoir !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Say Something

**Auteur** : on rooftops

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série Teen Wolf, l'histoire appartient à on rooftops.

**Note de la traductrice** : Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2. Merci pour vos reviews sur le premier chapitre. Je pense que je vais essayer de poster un chapitre au moins une fois par semaine. Par ailleurs, je tenais à vous dire que j'ai eu l'accord officiel de l'auteur, donc aucun risque que cette histoire ne soit retirée !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Pendant cinq jours, il n'a de nouvelles de personne, hormis les conversations habituelles au lycée, et même s'il laisse la fenêtre ouverte, il n'a pas vu Derek depuis la nuit du combat. Il n'est même pas passé, ne s'est même pas montré à l'école pour attendre ses betas. Rien du tout.

Si Derek arrête de dormir dans sa chambre, ce qui est plus que possible vu les circonstances, alors Stiles est presque certain d'avoir perdu son amitié. Ils se parlent à peine, sauf en cas de besoin avec Scott et les autres, et leur seul vrai lien se résume au fait que Derek a choisi de dormir dans le même espace que Stiles (enfin, a choisi de dormir dans l'espace de vie de Stiles). L'étrangeté de cet arrangement est acceptable, dans la mesure où il implique quelque chose entre eux. Même si ce quelque chose est secret, toujours non dit, et amène Derek à laisser du sang partout dans sa chambre.

Il déteste être incertain à propos de cette situation. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose de permanent, mais il s'inquiète chaque nuit lorsqu'il ne voit pas Derek. Il pense à lui lorsque Scott l'évoque lors de leurs réunions il veut savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Derek. Il veut savoir pourquoi il a l'impression que quelque chose se passe entre eux –quelque chose d'indéfini – alors qu'au final il n'y a rien, vraiment. Rien du tout, pour être honnête.

Et tout ça est sentimental et stupide et il plonge la tête sous son oreiller, essayant de chasser toutes ses idées, mais la dernière fois qu'une tête s'est enfouie sous son oreiller, c'était celle de Derek, alors il se sent mal.

Il n'arrête pas de penser à Derek à cause des stupides draps Toy Story, et aussi, parce que la dernière chose qu'il lui a dit par texto, c'est à quel point ces draps sont doux, et c'est vraiment nul, franchement. Mais ce qui est nul aussi, c'est que Derek dort dans son lit, et qu'il en semble plutôt content, et que Stiles est vraiment confus, au delà des mots.

Ca ne s'arrange pas, car la fois suivante où il voit Derek, toute la meute est là. Stiles se sent déjà suffisamment mal d'être parti de chez lui pour être là, et même si mentir à son père est nécessaire, il déteste ça. Derek le regarde avec ce même air habituel – fâché, presque silencieux, et très incertain. Stiles est peut-être le seul à voir son incertitude, même si les autres peuvent le sentir, parce qu'il a vu le visage de Derek quand il dort. Et quand Derek dort, il ne fronce pas les sourcils, son expression est apaisée, et sa bouche est à moitié ouverte. Stiles le jurerait : Derek n'est plus la même personne lorsqu'il dort.

Mais le moment est vraiment mal choisi pour penser aux expressions de Derek quand il dort, car il est entouré de loup-garous, et de Derek. Scott le regarde bizarrement, se demandant clairement quelles pensées peuvent ainsi faire ralentir les battements de son cœur. Parce que Derek Hale endormi n'est pas une pensée excitante. A n'importe quel autre moment, cette pensée serait excitante, mais Derek Hale endormi est la chose la plus apaisante à laquelle Stiles peut penser. Voir Derek dormir lui donne l'impression qu'il pourra un jour se calmer suffisamment pour retrouver le sommeil.

Et ouais, Scott continue à le fixer, et les autres aussi. Stiles voit Boyd et Erica échanger un regard, puis elle donne un coup de coude à Isaac. Un jour, Stiles mourra sous leurs regards acérés.

Derek lui lance un regard sombre et Stiles s'adosse contre un des piliers, les bras croisés. Ses yeux rencontrent les siens : ce qui pourrait apparaitre comme un défi pour les autres ressemble plus à une blague pour Stiles.

« Bon, le rythme cardiaque de M. Stilinski est sans nul doute très fascinant, » sort Peter dans l'ombre et Derek tourne la tête vers lui, « mais nous avons des alphas là-dehors. Ils ont un nouveau membre dans leur meute, et il est catastrophique. Nous devons être sur nos gardes. »

« Nous ne le sommes pas toujours ? » dit Boyd, et Erica place une main sur son épaule. Stiles l'aurait sûrement interprété comme un geste apaisant s'il n'avait pas vu ses ongles s'enfoncer profondément dans son tee-shirt.

Scott dit d'un air renfrogné : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils attirent encore de nouveaux membres ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? »

« Un truc abominable, sans doute, » dit Stiles. Jackson roule des yeux. « Ils veulent sûrement transformer tous les habitants en loup-garou, et se créer un petit territoire plein de petits loups. Alors, forcément, nous – je veux dire, la meute – devons protéger les habitants de cette ville de morsures non désirées, et ensuite nous – la meute – deviendrons des héros. Ou nous mourrons. » Il penche la tête. « Plutôt la mort. »

« Est-ce possible ? » demande Lydia. « Pas la partie 'on va tous mourir', qui est évidente, mais je veux dire l'histoire de transformer tout le monde. »

« C'est possible. Et même probable. » dit Derek, et Peter acquiesce pour montrer son accord. Stiles déglutit, et se sent mal. Il n'était pas sérieux.

« Probable ? » Scott secoue la tête. « Pourquoi ils feraient ça ? »

« Ca les mettrait dans une position de puissance supérieure à la notre. » suggère Isaac.

« Ce qui augmente le risque de factions à l'intérieur de leur groupe, » dit Stiles. « Ce n'est pas le plus rassurant. »

« Les alphas aiment ça, ils pensent avant tout au pouvoir. Ils savent que le pouvoir entraine forcément des risques de combats internes, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui les inquiète, du moins jusqu'à ce que ça arrive. Alors que les pensées et les décisions de Derek sont prises en meute. » ironise Jackson et Lydia le frappe. « Ces loups mettent leur intérêt avant celle de la meute. Après tout, chaque membre d'une meute peut construire sa propre armée. »

« Splendide. Tout ça a l'air vraiment fantastique. Amusant, même. »

« Pas drôle, Stiles. » dit Boyd. Stiles hausse les épaules.

« Est-ce que nous impliquons les Argents ? » demande Scott, en ignorant complètement Stiles.

Peter siffle mais Derek dit avec une voix basse et ne souffrant aucune protestation : « Nous devrions au moins les prévenir. Stiles peut s'en charger. »

« Quoi ? Je pense.. non, je sais qu'il y a des personnes dans cette pièce plus adéquates pour parler au père d'Allison. Qui sont beaucoup mieux qualifiées que moi pour lui parler. Je pense vraiment que.. Lydia, par exemple ! Lydia serait super. Ou bien nous pourrions tout simplement le dire à Allison, qui le dirait à son père, ce serait plus simple. »

« Tu t'en charges, Stiles. »

Stiles déteste vraiment Derek. Il le déteste. Il ne croit pas avoir déjà détesté quelqu'un à ce point.

« Ce soir, Stilinski. Et tu diras à Chris Argent qu'il ne doit pas intervenir lui-même. »

Okay, peut-être qu'il déteste encore plus Peter. Mais ce sont des Hales, tous les deux, alors ça revient au même, finalement.

**:::**

Le père d'Allison est beaucoup moins terrifiant depuis que son _propre_ père est arrivé en ville, donnant une toute nouvelle signification au mot terrifiant. Cela ne veut pas dire que Stiles approuve les actions de Chris Argent ou qu'il est à l'aise à l'idée de lui parler. En fait, Stiles est vraiment mal à l'aise lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte de chez Allison, attendant qu'elle aille chercher son père.

Stiles plonge ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches. Il déteste les Hales, les déteste.

« M. Stilinski, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? »

Les chasseurs. Toujours aussi polis, jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous donnent un coup de couteau, vous renversent ou vous tirent dessus avec des balles empoisonnées. En supposant que le 'vous' se réfère à Scott, et non à Stiles. Lui doit juste se préoccuper de quelques coups et quelques bleus. Même si, pour être totalement juste, Chris n'est pas Gerard.

« Apparemment, la meute d'alphas essaye de transformer toute la ville en loup-garou, ce qui n'est pas forcément bien, pas vrai, et je pense que ma meute –enfin, la meute de Derek – a un plan parce que Derek m'a dit de vous prévenir et Peter m'a dit de vous dire de rester en dehors de ça. Et aussi, à propos, cette expression qui dit de ne pas tirer sur le messager, ce n'est pas super ? »

Allison, à l'étage, rit. Stiles pourrait la tuer.

Pourtant, la bouche de Chris Argent ne forme qu'une ligne étroite. « Ce n'est pas….idéal. Peter est-il prêt à négocier ? »

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas le genre de mec à négocier. Je veux dire, il est mort, et puis ensuite il est revenu à la vie, alors c'est évident qu'il a du mal à lâcher prise sur les choses. Mais peut-être que si vous lui parliez, ou à Derek, ça pourrait aller mieux. »

« Derek n'est pas plus 'fan' de notre famille que Peter. » lui fait remarquer Chris, ce qui est en partie vrai.

« Il ne déteste pas Allison. »

« Allison ne sera pas impliquée. » La voix de Chris est forte et froide. Stiles acquiesce.

« Ouais, encore punie. Comme moi, en fait, je suis juste passé pour vous dire tout ça. Et je dois retourner dans ma cellule. C'était sympa de prendre des nouvelles, de se voir, et tout. »

Chris se met devant la porte d'entrée avant que Stiles ne puisse l'ouvrir. Stiles trancherait volontiers la gorge de n'importe quel Hale pour éviter d'entendre la suite. « Peut-être que tu pourrais parler à Peter, et lui demander de reconsidérer la chose. Après tout, le but final, c'est d'éliminer cette meute. Nous pourrons retourner à nos petites querelles mesquines ensuite. »

« Vous savez, je suis presque sur que brûler leur maison et tuer leur famille est un peu plus que mesquin. » Et oui, il faut détester les Argents avant de détester les Hales. Stiles l'oublie parfois. Règle essentielle pour faire partie de la meute (enfin, par procuration) de Derek.

« Kate a payé. » Encore une fois, la voix de Chris ne tolère aucun argument. « Alors, tu parleras à Peter ? Bonne nouvelle. Excellent. Merci d'être passé, Stiles. »

Dès qu'il est dans la rue, il envoie un texto à Allison. _Je déteste ta famille_.

Elle lui répond avec un sourire.

**:::**

Sa maison est plongée dans le noir lorsqu'il arrive. Il fait attention à ne pas faire de bruit en escaladant le mur pour entrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre qui est, comme toujours, ouverte. Il tombe sur le sol, peu élégamment, atterrit sur les fesses, et se mord la langue pour étouffer un cri. Derek est là.

Mais il est sur sa chaise de bureau, assis dans le noir. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il ne reste pas ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est là pour parler ? Parler est surfait, vraiment. Chris Argent vient juste de le prouver.

Une fois que les battements de son cœur se sont calmés, Stiles se précipite pour s'adosser au mur attenant à sa fenêtre et enlève ses chausses. Derek n'a pas bougé.

« Je te déteste, » dit Stiles, mais il ne met pas assez de venin dans ses paroles pour paraitre convaincant.

« Qu'ont dit les Argents ? » Stiles pense que Derek devrait se préoccuper un peu plus de son animosité envers lui mais bon, Derek n'a jamais demandé à être apprécié.

« Il veut que je négocie avec Peter. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait négocier avec Peter. » Stiles se frappe la tête contre le mur, avant de tressaillir et regarde à nouveau Derek. « Attends, est-ce que toi, tu négocies avec Peter ? »

« Pas souvent. »

« Est-ce que tu vas négocier avec Peter ? » Stiles gigote, a l'impression d'être un enfant. « Pour moi ? »

Derek s'amuse, touchant du bout de sa chaussure une chaussette de Stiles, sûrement blanche autrefois. « Non, pas à propos des Argents. » Il passe une main sur son visage qui affiche un air fâché. Stiles devrait être habitué à ces ruminements. « C'est non négociable. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit mais M. Argent a été catégorique. »

Derek secoue la tête. « C'est ta vie, si tu veux tenter le coup avec mon oncle, vas-y. Moi je ne le fais pas. » Et Stiles sait qu'il n'y a pas que cette histoire d'incendie qui lie Derek aux Argents, ou les sépare d'eux, mais il est trop exténué, trop fatigué, trop bizarrement reconnaissant d'avoir cet homme dans sa chambre, alors il se contente de presser la tête contre le mur et jure.

« Est-ce que tu me protégeras quand même si ton oncle décide de manger mon foie ? »

« Je doute qu'il soit intéressé par ton foie. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Derek ne dira rien, pourtant, parce que ce que Stiles veut, c'est une vraie affirmation, un signe que ce lien entre eux n'est pas juste présent dans esprit. Mais Derek ne lui donnera pas ça.

« Je n'aime pas trop voir mon oncle attaquer les humains. » dit Derek, et ce n'est pas que ce que Stiles veut entendre, mais c'est plus que ce qu'il espérait, alors il acquiesce et pose le menton sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Scott et Allison ? » demande Derek après un long moment de silence qui évoque la tension ambiante mais n'est pas si désagréable.

« Demande à Scott. » Il y a des endroits dangereux que Stiles n'approchera pas et il y a des jeux qu'il refuse de jouer. Jouer les informateurs sur Scott est une des choses qu'il refuse de faire à tout prix. Derek pourrait dire ou faire n'importe quoi. Derek pourrait le supplier, lui dire s'il-te-plait _gentiment_ (si seulement c'était dans sa nature), Stiles ne répondra jamais à une question sur Scott. Pas jusqu'à ce que Scott soit en danger de mort.

« Il en m'en parlera pas. »

« Moi non plus, » lui fait remarquer Stiles.

Derek le regarde, et ses yeux sombres sont impossibles à déchiffrer. « Et tu n'es pas plus facile à briser que lui ? »

La question embête Stiles. Il enfonce ses ongles dans le sol autour de lui. S'il était un loup-garou, il aurait traversé le sol et le plafond en dessous. « Scott est tellement facile à briser que c'en est inquiétant. »

« Et toi non ? » dit Derek.

Non, non, _non_. Stiles a ses points faibles, mais il les connait. Il se barricade contre eux. Il a des barrières mentales érigées autour du souvenir de sa mère, autour de la déception de son père, autour de la pensée de Lydia, étendue sur le sol et ensanglantée, autour des dents de Peter sur son poignet, autour de Scott hurlant dans la nuit, de Scott intriguant, de Scott abandonné, autour de tous ces putain de rejets, autour des nuits sans sommeil et d'un loup-garou adulte qui bave sur son oreiller. Stiles est malheureux, il a des trous sombres dans son esprit, et il est conscient qu'il peut céder, céder complètement, mais il est aussi conscient d'être plus fort que les autres car il comprend à quel point il est faible, et qu'il surcompense peut-être pour cette faiblesse. Il admet que son mode de vie n'est pas sain, mais les personnes en bonne santé n'ont pas les sentiments que Stiles, les personnes en bonne santé ne sont pas fortes de la même manière que lui.

« Gerard m'a frappé en pleine figure et j'ai répondu en rentrant dans un mur avec ma Jeep. » La voix de Stiles est froide.

« C'est vrai. » Derek touche son front, plaque sa main contre son visage, si bien qu'il respire dans la paume de sa main, puis il soupire, et ce son rend Stiles un peu coupable. Mais il ne devrait pas, parce que, peut-être que Derek ne le connait pas très bien, mais il le connait assez pour savoir qu'il n'est pas un gamin. Il l'a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises, et Derek doit le comprendre.

« Ecoute. » Stiles penche la tête et regarde Derek, pour que celui-ci soit forcé de le regarder à moins de passer pour un lâche. « Il faut que tu comprennes que je suis dans cette histoire parce que j'ai entrainé mon meilleur ami dans les bois et qu'il a été mordu par un alpha, et que donc tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite, est en partie ma faute. » Derek est sur le point de dire quelque chose, ce qui est bizarre, parce qu'il a tellement peu de choses à dire en temps normal qu'interrompre Stiles semble complètement fou. Stiles parle par-dessus lui, comme il le fait tout le temps. « Je me soucie de Scott, ça va sans dire. Je me soucie aussi de la meute, bizarrement, et je pense que les Argents sont des salauds, même si Chris a prouvé qu'il a une conscience et je _sais_, maintenant, je sais presque tout, donc je ne pourrais pas vous abandonner, toi et les autres, même si je le voulais. Alors, Derek, tu dois me faire confiance, et tu dois aussi comprendre que je m'investis dans la meute mais que je n'appartiens à personne. Je prends mes propres décisions, je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air, et je suis très important. »

« Evidemment que tu es important. » dit Derek, come si c'était la chose la plus véridique qu'il ait dite.

« Honnêtement ? C'est tout ce que tu ressors de ça ? » demande Stiles, incapable de calmer les martèlement de son cœur avec ces mots. Derek entend son cœur, de toute façon, et peut sentir l'anxiété préventive que ses mots ont causée. Derek comprend ce qu'il y a sous la surface, alors Stiles garde la surface aussi calme que possible. « Je pense que le fait que je ne suis ni à toi, ou à Peter, ou à Scott, est plus important. »

« Mais tu as fait comme si tu appartenais à Scott, » fait remarquer Derek, peut-être à juste titre, sauf que Stiles est souvent celui qui est derrière tous les agissements de Scott. Et dernièrement, de temps en temps, Stiles a aussi eu l'odeur de Derek sur lui. Il fait des cauchemars où il ne peut pas sauver son père, des rêves lucides où il n'a pas sauvé sa mère. Il n'appartient à personne, pense-t-il, parce qu'il appartient à tout le monde, en quelque sorte. Ce qui est dangereux et mauvais parce que les allégeances de Stiles pourrait le mener à se faire découper en morceaux, mais cela signifie aussi que Stiles pensera à une échelle plus vaste que les autres et que ça peut le rendre extraordinairement dangereux. Stiles comprend que ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui depuis que Scott a été mordu. Stiles est loyal, et si quelqu'un qu'il aime est blessé, le monde paiera.

Il ne dit pas tout ça. Il a déjà été assez honnête pour la soirée. « Peut-être que Scott m'appartient, » dit-il et les poings de Derek sont serrés sur ses genoux. Enfoiré territorial, pense Stiles, mais même dans sa tête le mot semble plus tendre qu'amer.

Il se remet debout et traverse la chambre jusqu'à son armoire. Derek n'a pas bougé, et Stiles se retourne pour le regarder, tout en échangeant son tee-shirt au motif écossais contre un tee-shirt troué qu'il a depuis ses 8 ans.

« Est-ce que tu restes ? » demande-t-il. Derek lui fait de grands yeux, et sa bouche se serre, mais Stiles fait semblant de ne pas le voir. Vraiment, c'est ridicule qu'il dorme dans le lit de Stiles, mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'a mentionné. Stiles n'en parlera pas en présence de la meute, mais si Derek veut dormir ici, il faut au moins qu'il en parle avec Stiles.

Derek grommelle quelque chose puis se lève, les mains dans les poches. « Tu ne veux pas. » dit-il, ces paroles sont des conneries.

« Honnêtement, je m'en fous. » Et parce qu'il est presque-un-garçon-de-dix-sept-ans et qu'il ne peut résister, il ajoute : « Les draps sont doux. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et se renfrogne. « Tu ne dors pas quand je suis là. »

« Si, une fois j'ai dormi. » Ce qui était miraculeux, pense-t-il, sans le dire. « Je ne dors pas souvent. Je ne sens pas la fatigue ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« La fatigue n'a pas d'odeur. »

« Ah ouais ? Je pensais que presque tout avait une odeur. »

Derek émet un petit rire, et le son est bizarre et sévère. Stiles ne l'a jamais entendu avant. Il est désorienté par le fait que c'est agréable à entendre. « Certains choses, oui. Pour les autres, nous devons nous reposer sur nos autres sens. Par exemple, je peux dire que tu es fatigué à cause de tes cernes sous les yeux, de la manière dont tu bailles au moins une fois toutes les heures et de la manière dont tu t'étires, comme si tu pensais que tu allais te réveiller en t'étirant pendant une seconde. » Il a parlé à toute vitesse et Stiles est confus, parce qu'il y a trop de mots, et parce que Derek l'a étudié, au moins un petit peu. Le haut des oreilles de Derek est un peu rouge, et Stiles pense qu'il est gêné d'en avoir tant dit. C'est assez attachant.

« Oh. » Stiles hausse les épaules. « Alors j'imagine que tu es comme tout le monde, avec les cernes et tout. Même si je pense que les humains ne sont pas si précis. Peu importe, je serais fatigué même si tu n'étais pas là. N'hésite pas à utiliser mon lit, c'est bien qu'il serve à quelqu'un. » Les sourcils de Derek se lèvent, et Stiles se demande si c'est de la gratitude qu'il imagine dans l'assouplissement de la bouche de Derek.

« Ok. » Derek semble résigné.

« Très bien. »

Stiles ouvre ses tiroirs, en sort un pyjama puis regarde la manière dont Derek s'approche petit à petit de son lit, bizarrement, hésitant, comme s'il n'était pas sure de sa place. « Bordel, enlève tes chaussures et allonge-toi. Ce n'est pas compliqué. » Il s'allonge et Stiles suppose que Derek sait qu'il s'allonge parce qu'il enlève ses chaussures et grimpe dans le lit. Stiles sourit un peu à la vue des personnages de _Toy Story_ sur les oreillers et les draps. Il dit d'un ton presque railleur, presque satisfait : « Ils sont doux. »

Stiles déteste Derek parce que Derek soulève beaucoup trop de questions et ne répond à aucune d'entre elles.

**:::**

Deux jours plus tard, il va voir Peter Hale après l'école. Il a l'air content et confiant Stiles aimerait être violent si la violence n'impliquait pas sa mort imminente. Il y songe encore pendant un moment avant de se souvenir que cet homme était mort, et ne l'est plus, ce qui suggère que ce n'est clairement pas quelqu'un avec qui déconner.

Ils sont dans les bois près de la maison Hale. Stiles pense que ce serait une sorte de justice poétique de mourir ici mais personne n'est pressé de réaliser son souhait.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » dit Peter et même si cela sonne comme une question, il n'y a pas moyen d'y échapper.

« Chris Argent m'a demandé de le faire. » Stiles déteste la manière dont il le dit, comme s'il était un messager ou un intermédiaire, et comme si sa loyauté n'allait pas évidemment et irrévocablement aux loups. Et même à ce loup, parce que pour l'instant, ils jouent dans la même équipe.

« Et tu l'as écouté ? Tu es encore plus stupide que tu en as l'air. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. »

« Ha, » dit Stiles, « je n'étais pas prêt à recevoir un carreau d'arbalètes dans la jambe, ou autre chose, alors, ouais, je l'ai écouté. Et puis, il nous a aidés avec Jackson. »

« Et ça le rend digne de confiance ? »

« Personne n'est digne de confiance dans ce putain de merdier. Je veux dire, merde, regarde-moi. » Peter le regarde en haussant les sourcils. Il n'a pas l'air impressionné. « Je travaille avec toi, pas vrai ? _Pas vrai_ ? Alors que je te déteste. Je te déteste plus que quiconque depuis… je ne sais même pas, mec. Tu m'as presque mordu, tu sais, et heureusement que tu m'as laissé choisir, ou peu importe, c'est bien et bizarre, et ça me fait peur que tu m'aies laissé le choix, alors que tu n'as pas laissé Lydia ou Scott choisir, alors que tu as tué ta propre nièce – Merde, c'était vraiment con ! Tu sais que Derek te déteste pour ça. Tu sais que je te déteste pour ça. »

« Tu me déteste encore plus pour Lydia. Et Derek se déteste plus que quiconque encore. »

Stiles cligne des yeux parce que, oui, évidemment que Derek se déteste mais ce n'est pas la question, rien de tout ça n'est la question, et il ne veut pas comprendre les raisons derrière tout ça. Il veut juste passer le message de Chris Argent et repartir.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Derek se déteste tant ? » demande Peter, sa voix étrangement douce et réconfortante. Insidieuse même. Stiles devrait s'enfuir.

« Parce que vous êtes liés ? » suggère Stiles. « Le truc, c'est que Chris Argent veut travailler avec nous pour éliminer cette meute d'alphas. Si tu ne veux pas, très bien. Je pense que c'est surement une bonne idée, mais je ne suis même pas un loup-garou, alors franchement, fais ce que tu veux. Mais tu dois parler avec Chris toi-même parce que j'arrête de faire l'intermédiaire. »

« Derek est responsable de l'incendie. » Peter fait ce sourire horrible, celui qui donne envie à Stiles d'enfouir sa tête sous les draps pour ne plus jamais le regarder. « Indirectement, évidemment, en étant un enfant naïf et en tombant amoureux d'une chasseuse. Mais il croit encore que c'est sa faute il ne pense pas que Kate serait parvenu jusqu'à nous s'il n'avait pas été si obsédé par elle. »

Bien. Tout ça fait horriblement sens. Stiles enfonce ses ongles dans ses paumes et dit « C'est stupide. L'incendie a été provoqué par Kate Argent. Qu'il soit tombé amoureux, » Stiles déteste ces mots mais ne peut se résoudre à mettre des guillemets imaginaires car cela dévaloriserait tout, « d'elle signifie qu'il a un cœur, ce qui est plutôt pas mal. Tu n'es qu'un connard insupportable avec un énorme complexe de Dieu et si tu n'es pas capable de voir ça alors tu méritais vraiment, vraiment, de rester mort. » Il se mord la lèvre. « C'était pas bien, c'était pas paisible ? »

« D'être mort ? » dit Peter d'un air méprisant. « C'était horrible. Je ne pouvais rien faire jusqu'à ce que ta petite copine me libère. J'étais entièrement inactif. Je _déteste_ être inactif. »

Oui, évidemment, parce qu'il a déjà été dans le coma. Parce qu'il doit être au centre de l'attention. Parce qu'il est habitué à exercer des quantités énormes de pouvoir. Parce que la chose la plus importante au monde commence avec sa tête et finit avec ses pieds.

« Tu es un idiot. J'arrête de parler avec toi, et avec Argent. Trouvez-vous un autre médiateur. »

« Tu penses que Derek le ferait ? » se moque Peter alors que Stiles s'en va. « Si je lui disais d'aller parler au frère de son ex et s'il ne le fait pas, je le tue, tu penses qu'il le ferait ? »

Stiles se raidit et ne répond pas. Évidemment qu'il le ferait et le seul fait que Peter ne sache pas ça montre à quel point cet homme est juste aussi fou qu'il ne l'était avant sa résurrection. Et qu'il ne sait rien à propos d'être vivant.

**:::**

Stiles dit à Allison qu'il a fini de faire l'intermédiaire, et Allison le dit à son père. Boyd envoie un texto à Scott pour lui dire de dire à Stiles qu'il ferait mieux d'être là à la réunion cette nuit. Stiles saute l'intermédiaire et envoie directement un texto à Boyd pour lui dire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen, bordel, pour qu'il s'y montre.

_Pourquoi pas ?_ répond Boyd.

_Tu ne te soucies pas de nous ? _lui envoie Erica et c'est dingue parce qu'il peut voir la fausse moue qu'elle ferait si elle était devant lui.

Il envoie un message groupé, y ajoute Isaac au cas où. _J'en ai marre de Peter Hale et je refuse qu'on me donne d'autres choses à faire. En plus, mon père est furieux contre moi parce que je suis rentré tard aujourd'hui et il m'a assigné à domicile_.

Il tape son portable contre sa bouche puis envoie un second texto. _Mais si quelque chose d'important se passe et que vous avez besoin de moi, faites-le moi savoir_.

Il reçoit trois _Okay_ identiques. Parfois il apprécie le fait qu'il y ait des personnes dans ce monde, en dehors de Scott McCall, qui le comprennent.

**:::**

Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il est allé voir Peter, alors quand Derek se glisse dans son lit plus tard dans la nuit, après la réunion, l'air livide, Stiles sait pourquoi.

« Et s'il t'avait attaqué ? » grogne Derek.

Stiles est assis sur son lit et lit un livre sur les créatures mythologiques qu'Allison lui a prêté. Il regarde Derek pendant une minute avant de revenir à son livre. « Tu n'avais pas l'air trop impliqué, alors j'ai pensé que ça se passerait probablement bien. »

« Probablement n'est pas absolument. »

Stiles hausse des épaules. « Ca ne s'est pas très bien passé, mais je suis en vie, alors bon, on devrait appeler ça une victoire, non ? »

« Tu évites la meute, » dit Derek, « Alors non. »

« Pas la meute, juste la meute quand il y a Peter. Ça ne durera probablement pas pour toujours. »

« Probablement ? » répète Derek.

« Probablement n'est pas absolument. » Stiles lui lance un sourire moqueur.

« Je te déteste. » dit Derek et Stiles pense que oui, probablement que c'est le cas, mais surement autant que lui le déteste, alors ça ne doit pas être beaucoup.

Stiles hausse des épaules et Derek s'assoit sur sa chaise de bureau, enlevant ses chaussures tandis que Stiles glisse un vieux ticket de carte bleu pour un plein d'essence pour garder sa page. « Comment s'est passé la réunion ? C'est moins drôle quand je ne suis pas là, hein ? »

« Tu ne viens pas à la réunion, tu n'as pas les infos. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Je vais demander à Scott, tu sais. »

« Très bien. Tu ne viens pas à la réunion, tu n'as pas les infos par moi. »

« Est-ce qu'on attaque bientôt la meute d'alphas ? » s'empresse Stiles. Derek grogne.

« Non, et si on le faisait, tu ne serais pas impliqué. »

« Est-ce qu'on ne vient pas juste d'avoir une conversation sur comment tu as besoin de me faire confiance ? »

« Est-ce que tu ne sais pas maintenant que tu es beaucoup trop faible, physiquement, pour être intégré aux chasses ? »

« Non. »

« Stiles, tu as prouvé ta valeur, » Oui, bien, merci beaucoup, voudrait dire Stiles, quel ange tu es de l'avoir remarqué, « Mais tu restes un humain. Et peu importe ce que tout ça signifie pour toi, tu n'es pas aussi fort que nous. Tu n'as même pas les capacités d'Allison. »

« Mais je ne suis pas encore mort. »

« Ce 'encore' n'est pas rassurant. »

« Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? » le pousse Stiles, peut-être dans un endroit qu'aucun des deux ne veut approcher, mais il refuse d'être laissé sur le côté. Il le refuse à tous les niveaux.

« Parce que ta mort ne passerait pas inaperçu. De toutes les personnes qui sont mortes dans ce stupide combat, aucune n'était aussi importante que toi. Parce que Chris Argent irait voir ton père dès qu'il l'aurait découvert, et ensuite toute la ville serait au centre d'un immense merdier. »

« Alors c'est ça ? Protéger la meute ? »

« Tu es la meute, » grogne Derek. « Je _te_ protège. »

« Si j'en suis, pourquoi je ne suis pas impliqué ? Je refuse d'être votre…votre humain pour la forme, ou quelque chose de con comme ça. »

« Bordel, Stiles, tu n'es pas là pour la forme. Nous ne voulons juste pas te voir tué ou blessé. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules, jette son livre au sol, et se lève. « Peu importe, Derek. Tu bouges ? J'ai besoin de mon ordinateur. »

Derek bouge près de la fenêtre en un battement de cils. « Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

Stiles y songe, renvoyer Derek dans un lieu sans sommeil quelque part dans les bois ou avec la meute. Il y pense pendant dix secondes, et secoue la tête. « Non, c'est bon. Tu peux rester. Peu importe. »

Derek hoche la tête et s'assoit au bord du lit de Stiles. « Tu fais des recherches ? » demande-t-il. Stiles est presque sur qu'on peut sentir la colère et la frustration émaner de son corps et l'effort de Derek pour arranger les choses est admirable, quoiqu'un peu stupide. Quand Stiles est silencieux et sent comme ça, les loups devraient savoir qu'il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille.

« Non. »

« Travail scolaire, alors ? » La voix de Derek est hésitante.

« Oui. »

« Okay. » Derek s'allonge sur son lit et ferme les yeux. Pourtant, il ne dort pas. Stiles sait qu'il ne respire pas comme cela lorsqu'il dort, et ça le rend fou d'avoir Derek derrière lui qui l'écoute taper sur son ordinateur. Finalement, il abandonne et ferme son ordinateur, éteint sa lampe de bureau, et enjambe le loup pour aller de son côté du lit. Il se recroqueville, son dos contre Derek, ferme les yeux et calque sa respiration sur la sienne. Son esprit commence à être de plus en plus bruyant, envahi par toutes ces pensées qui le maintiennent à la limite de la santé mentale. Derek roule derrière lui, passe son bras au-dessus de lui et attrape sa main.

« Juste…juste tiens bon, okay ? »

Et Stiles tient. Il enfonce ses ongles dans la peau de la main de Derek, les enfonce si profondément qu'il sent l'espace entre ses os. Il tient et tremble alors que son esprit s'envole, encombré de pensées, de souvenirs volant comme des rasoirs, et Derek soupire contre sa nuque, soupire quand Stiles laisse des marques en forme de demi-lunes sur ses mains. Ils respirent ensemble, et au bout d'un moment, Derek finit par s'assoupir. Stiles s'endort, ses ongles toujours enfoncés dans la peau de Derek, mais se réveille avec sa main vide et son dos contre celui de Derek. A un moment, dans la nuit, ils se sont séparés, et cette sensation de solitude effraie Stiles.

* * *

Voilà, merci de votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos remarques et ressentis par reviews.

A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Say Something

**Auteur** : on rooftops

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série Teen Wolf, l'histoire appartient à on rooftops.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà le troisième chapitre, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et vos remarques. Si vous notez des tournures de phrases maladroites ou des fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Stiles tombe sur Chris argent au 7-Eleven après les cours. Ce hasard pourrait lui faire peur si Chris n'était pas ici pour la même raison que Stiles, à savoir acheter du lait, et si Chris n'était pas dans la file avant lui, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne l'a pas suivi.

« M. Stilinski, » dit Chris, comme un adulte poli et pas comme un mec qui essaie parfois de tuer des adolescents. Et ok, peut-être que ce n'est pas juste de lui reprocher ça au vu des évènements récents, mais Stiles souffre encore de sa discussion avec Peter, alors il peut penser tout ce qu'il veut contre monsieur le chasseur Argent.

« M. Argent. » Sauf qu'il n'est pas prêt à faire une scène en public, surtout qu'un des adjoints de son père vient juste de se mettre dans la file derrière lui. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Quelques problèmes de nuisibles, »dit Chris. « On dirait qu'ils rentrent parfois par une fenêtre. Je pense que c'est un rongeur quelconque, ou peut-être quelque chose de plus grand. »

Putain, Scott. « Oh ? Ben, vous savez, c'est ce qui arrive quand on vit ici. »

« Oh, je sais. » Chris lui sourit, prend son lait, et dit « Bonne après-midi, M. Stilinski. » Stiles hoche la tête, sa gorge est sèche.

Il envoie un message à Scott dès qu'il est dans sa Jeep. _Si tu te glisse dans la maison d'Allison la nuit, peu importe tes raison, tu devrais probablement arrêter. _

Scott répond : _Non, je ne fais pas ça._

_Bien, ok, bien son père dit qu'ils ont un problème de rongeurs, alors je suis soulagé qu'il ait raison. Ça craindrait d'apprendre que ce que tu penses être une gentille petite souris soit en fait un putain de loup-garou._

Scott ne répond pas.

Stiles avait été assez confiant pour penser que Scott et Allison seraient capables de garder leurs mains dans leurs poches, étant donné tous les problèmes qu'avait posés leur relation au semestre précédent. Et Stiles sait que ça craint pour eux. Il ne sait pas –genre, vraiment savoir – à quel point ça craint, mais il sait que ça doit. Mais il sait aussi que tout a été de travers pour eux durant le dernier semestre, alors honnêtement, il faut choisir entre le moins pire des deux.

Il songe à aller voir Derek. Il y pense pendant une minute. Mais lui et Scott se sont promis de toujours se faire confiance il y a longtemps, une promesse non dite qui est un lien fort qui les unit. Et honnêtement, se demande Stiles, que ferait Derek ? Menacer et grogner, et dire à Allison et Scott que la seule fois où ils sont autorisés à se voir c'est pendant les réunions et à l'école ? Stiles ne voit pas vraiment comment ça l'aidera.

Il continue de vérifier son portable toute la soirée, espérant que Scott se conduira en homme et lui avouera tout afin qu'il répare la chose. Même si le plan actuel de Stiles implique de s'excuser auprès de M. Argent, ce qu'il pense ne jamais arriver, jamais, alors il a sans doute besoin de plus de temps pour mettre au point un plan.

Il s'assoit à table, en posant son macaroni au fromage passé au microonde sur son assiette et fixe l'écran noir de son portable. Son père est au travail, et Stiles n'a aucun intérêt à appeler quelqu'un de la meute pour manger avec lui, alors il attend le texto de Scott et mange la moitié de son macaroni au fromage avant de jeter le reste à la poubelle et de retourner dans sa chambre.

Derek est déjà là, endormi sur son lit, son visage tourné vers le bureau de Stiles. C'est probablement mauvais signe s'il n'est même plus surpris de voir Derek. Il a passé plus de temps chez lui que nulle part ailleurs ces dernières semaines.

Stiles fait attention à être silencieux, même si Derek dort toujours à poings fermés quand il est là, alors ses efforts pour ne pas faire de bruit sont sans doute inutiles. Il s'assoit devant son ordinateur et commence à écrire des plan pour empêcher Chris Argent de tuer Scott – quelque chose sur lequel il a déjà passé beaucoup de temps durant l'année passée – et il essaye d'ignorer la manière dont Derek renifle dans son sommeil. Il ressemble à un chiot et ça ne devrait pas du tout être adorable mais ça l'est un peu, en quelque sorte.

Derek fait un reniflement très fort et Stiles lui jette un regard, puis entrevoit une autre forme accroupi sur sa fenêtre. Scott est assis là, les pieds sur le bord et les doigts s'agrippant aux rebords de la fenêtre, les yeux rivés avec stupéfaction sur la forme endormie de Derek.

« Jesus, » dit Scott.

Stiles pose son index sur sa bouche et dit « Shhh. », il se lève et indique la porte d'un geste de la tête. Cela prend un moment à Scott pour le suivre mais il le fait. Stiles ferme la porte précautionneusement et entraine Scott dans le couloir. Ils sont l'un en face de l'autre. Les lèvres de Scott sont toujours ouvertes, sous le choc.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Stiles ? » siffle-t-il, lorsqu'il se remet.

« Il dort. » répond Stiles.

« Je vois bien qu'il dort, mais pourquoi il dort _ici_, bordel ? » dit Scott en montrant la maison, toute l'histoire de Stiles. Stiles ressent tout ça comme une douleur, la distance que Derek, Scott et les loups ont creusée entre lui et son père, et pire la distance creusée entre ce Stiles et le Stiles que sa mère connaissait.

« Je pense à ça comme à une cure de 'désintox' lupine'. » dit-il, alors que son cœur bégaye sous le rappel que sa vie n'est pas ce qu'il pensait qu'elle serait.

« Tu veux dire qu'il vient souvent ici ? » Scott se touche la nuque. On dirait qu'il panique, ce qui est bizarre, parce que tout ça ne semble pas si important pour Stiles.

« Parfois. Il pionce ici parfois. »

« Pionce ici ? Ta chambre pue comme lui. » Scott s'approche et l'inhale, le nez proche de celui de Stiles. « Même toi tu sens comme lui. Je l'avais remarqué dernièrement, mais on est tous ensemble si souvent que je n'y pensais pas trop. » Stiles est content de ne pas sentir des gens sur les gens ou des gens sur les choses peu importe où il va.

« Il vient seulement parfois. » répète Stiles, et ça commence à ressembler à un mensonge. « Il a juste besoin d'un endroit où dormir, et j'ai un endroit om dormir. Ce n'est pas comme si on s'était câliné ou qu'on s'était tressé les cheveux ou quoique ce soit. »

« Mais Stiles, tu ne… tu ne l'apprécie même pas. »

« Il a des problèmes, » admet Stiles, « Mais on en a tous, alors je ne vois pas de quel droit je peux le juger. » Il pense aux yeux de Peter Hale lorsqu'il a dévoilé le secret de Derek. Il y a des choses que Stiles comprend très bien : la culpabilité en fait partie. Scott le fixe, comme s'il pouvait voir la tristesse dans les pensées de Stiles, alors Stiles se dépêche. « Je veux dire, je me suis accroché à Lydia depuis à peu près toujours, et j'aurais surement eu une meilleure chance avec Danny qu'avec elle, ce qui veut dire aucune chance du tout. Et toi et Allison vous ne pouvez pas vous rester loin l'un de l'autre même si vous mettez tout le monde en danger, encore, et Jackson est le pire des connards qui existe – et je ne dis pas ça comme un compliment – alors qu'est-ce que ça fait si Derek est un salaud la plupart du temps ? »

« Alors tu l'aimes bien ? » Sa question sonne comme une accusation.

« Je ne sais pas, Scott. Il dort juste ici parfois. »

« Et vous ne parlez pas du tout ? Il rentre, dort dans ton lit, et s'en va ? Comme si tu tenais un hôtel ? »

« Je ne pense pas que les gens entrent par la fenêtre dans un hôtel. Enfin, pas les gens normaux. » Scott se renfrogne. « On parle un petit peu. Surtout de la meute. Surtout de comment je suis 'faible' et 'humain'. On n'est pas meilleurs amis, ou rien d'autre, Scott. Il… honnêtement, il ne fait que dormir ici. »

« Mais il ne dort jamais, » Scott secoue la tête. « Je l'ai peut-être vu dormir une fois, et c'était un sommeil léger. Il n'arrêtait pas de se réveiller parce que Isaac bougeait, comme un chien qui dort.. pourquoi il dormirait ici ? »

« Peut-être que c'est ça l'intérêt, parce qu'il _dort_ ici. Comme j'ai dit cure de désintox' lupine. »

Scott passe une main sur son visage. « C'est bizarre. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Ben, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui sortirait facilement dans une conversation ordinaire. »

« Stiles, nous n'avons pas de conversations ordinaires. Et nous sommes toujours honnêtes. »

« Vraiment ? Alors tu ne t'es honnêtement pas introduit dans la chambre d'Allison ? »

« Ce n'est pas… » commence Scott, mais il s'arrête en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Stiles.

Stiles glisse contre le mur pour s'assoir sur le sol, et Scott fait de même après un moment d'hésitation. « Ecoute, » dit Stiles, « J'aimerais que Allison et toi vous puissiez être ensemble sans mettre en danger tout le monde. Vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas… mais notre trêve avec les Argents avec les chasseurs, est tellement fragile. Y mettre un frein, _spécialement_ ce frein-là, c'est tenter le destin. Et nous avons besoin d'eux, malgré tout ce que peuvent dire Peter et Derek. A la fin, nous aurons besoin qu'ils ne _nous_ combattent pas pendant que nous combattrons la meute d'alphas. Au mieux, ils peuvent se battre avec nous. Et je sais que c'est improbable, mais si toi et Allison vous ne gardez pas vos mains dans vos poches, alors nous aurons une guerre sur deux fronts, et je ne pense pas que nous sommes assez forts pour y résister. Alors toi et Allison, vous devez vraiment arrêter. Je ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur pour toi, » parce que Scott regarde Stiles comme s'il lui demandait de se couper les veines, et c'est horrible, Stiles déteste être dans cette position, « J'en n'ai aucune idée, à l'évidence, mais c'est pour… putain, c'est pour le bien de tout le monde, tu ne vois pas ? »

« Mais elle a dit. » La voix de Scott est horrible, rauque et pesante, « Elle a dit de ne pas attendre, et je pensais que je pouvais, je pensais que je pouvais et.. et on a juste décidé, 'fais chier', tu sais ? Fais chier, parce que nous sommes tous en train de mourir, et qu'on pourrait au moins être heureux. »

Stiles mord son poing. Voir Scott comme ça le fait souffrir, et il se déteste en sachant qu'il va devoir empirer cette souffrance. « Le père d'Allison comprend certaines choses. Il est beaucoup plus compréhensif qu'au début. Mais il ne comprend pas qu'on puisse aimer un loup-garou. Il a aidé sa femme à se suicider, c'est dans leur culture, leur éducation et leur système de croyance. Et c'est psychotique, vraiment, et Allison y a miraculeusement échappé, mais tu ne peux pas espérer que son père laisse tout passer. Et peut-être qu'il a d'autres raison, qu'il ne nous a pas dites, » peut-être qu'il sait pour Derek et Kate, pense Stiles, « Mais dans tous les cas, il ne va pas desserrer son emprise sur Allison et tu l'aimes, Scott, et elle t'aime, et vous être heureux ensemble, mais qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait si son père te tuait ? » Il inspire, un son tremblant qui est à peine audible sous le son de la respiration de Scott. « C'est nul d'être celui laissé derrière. »

Scott n'a pas détourné les yeux, et ceux-ci sont brillants de larmes. Stiles sait que ses yeux le sont aussi. Scott tend la main et attrape la sienne pour une seconde, et ensembles ils se souviennent de la mère de Stiles quand elle les appelait ses petites terreurs.

Ils sont assis, en silence, pendant un long moment, et Scott finit par se frotter les joues. « Tu as raison, évidemment. Putain. C'est juste…mais, d'accord. Je vais appeler Allison. On va arrêter. »

« Tu vas aller parler au père d'Allison ? » demande Stiles, se détestant de poser la question.

Scott secoue la tête. « Je ne peux pas. » Et, Stiles ne le forcera pas. Mais il ira lui-même.

Scott part par la porte de devant, et il regarde Stiles, se tenant dans l'entrée, pendant un long moment avant de la fermer derrière lui. Il ouvre la bouche, la ferme, l'ouvre encore. « Stiles, » dit-il.

« Scott. »

« Merci. Et...et tu sais pour Derek et toi, juste…ne te fais pas trop d'espoir. »

« Je sais qui est Derek, » dit Stiles et il ne pense même pas qu'il ment. « Et je ne m'en ferais jamais. »

Scott le regarde d'un air malheureux et dit « Je suis désolé, » et se retourne pour partir.

Stiles secoue la tête et tire son portable de sa poche. Il envoie un texto à Lydia, lui demande d'aller voir Allison. Lui dit, _Drame avec Scott. Ils sont bêtes._ Puis il lui renvoie un autre texto. _Et vraiment tristes._ Lydia ne répond pas mais il la connait assez pour savoir qu'elle sera sur le pied de guerre pour aller au chevet d'Allison.

Derek est réveillé quand Stiles revient dans sa chambre. Il est assis, ses chaussures aux pieds, comme s'il voulait partir par la fenêtre, mais reste sur ce lit pour une raison qu'il n'est pas sur de savoir. Stiles ne sait même pas s'il a entend la majorité de la conversation. Il ne veut pas savoir.

« Scott était là, » dit Derek, et Stiles acquiesce. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Juste un drame à propos d'Allison. C'est réglé. »

Derek se prend la tête dans les mains, passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Stiles ne l'a pas vu si frustré depuis qu'ils ont combattu le Kanima.

« Derek, » commence Stiles, mais il ne peut pas penser à un moyen de rendre son expression moins évidente. C'est à propos de confiance, Stiles le sait, à propos du fait que Scott ne fait toujours pas confiance à Derek, que Scott vient voir Stiles, même quand Derek est _là_, dans sa putain de chambre. Et Stiles sait aussi que Derek ne pense pas qu'il mérite cette confiance, alors il est encore plus en colère contre lui-même, ce qui est de toute façon l'état actuel de Derek.

« C'est bon. » Derek hausse les épaules et se lève. « Merci pour m'avoir laissé dormir. Est-ce que…est-ce que Scott a dit quelque chose ? A propos de moi, ici ?

Stiles soupire. Non, ce n'est pas bon, jamais, vraiment. « Il était un peu surpris. »

Derek plisse les yeux mais ne dit rien sur son mensonge. « Très bien. Bon, je te verrai plus tard. » Il est à la fenêtre, et Stiles veut qu'il s'arrête et aussi qu'il parte, parce qu'il peut sentir que les choses sont sur le point de devenir très compliquées, et Derek et lui n'en ont pas besoin.

Mais il dit « Ne pars pas ? » quand même, parce qu'il est un idiot de première classe.

« Je dois parler à Erica, Boyd et Isaac, et leur dire que Scott va de nouveau être invivable. »

« Ok, » dit Stiles, posé contre la porte de sa chambre. « Ok. »

« A plus tard, » dit Derek. Stiles déteste le fait qu'il prenne ça pour une promesse.

**:::**

Chris Argent laisse Stiles rentrer chez lui, l'air un peu plus exaspéré. Il est huit heures du matin, et Stiles est censé être en cours, mais ça signifie aussi que Allison n'est pas chez elle, et pourtant ni lui ni Chris n'ont besoin de se censurer pour son bien. Non pas que la censure beaucoup ne soit jamais parti entre les chasseurs et la meute, mais Stiles aime être prudent quand il traite avec eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles ? » Toute la fausse politesse présente dans sa voix l'autre jour à 7-Elevent s'est envolée. Il a l'air malade, fatigué, un peu des deux à la fois, des sentiments que Stiles comprend parfaitement.

« Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que j'ai regardé votre problème de rongeur et que vous ne devez plus vous en inquiéter. »

Chris se renfrogne. « Tu penses que je ne suis pas au courant ? Allison ne me parle plus. Encore. » Il y a des fissure dans son armure aujourd'hui, des fissures que Stiles a déjà vues, mais il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de passer à travers. Il pense qu'il pourrait le faire ce matin, mais il n'est pas sur de le vouloir.

« D'accord, ben, désolé pour ça. J'ai peur que la perte de sa souris ait été un peu dure pour elle. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. »

« Arrête avec ces allusions aux rongeurs, » siffle Chris, et Stiles acquiesce rapidement. « Tu voulais autre chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas si Peter vous a parlé. » Chris a l'air surpris et Stiles continue, « mais à en juger par le fait que vous être encore en vie, j'imagine que non. Il refuse d'envisager de travailler avec vous. »

Chris soupire. « J'avais deviné. Ca va très mal, Stiles, tu comprends ? Nous n'aurons pas de fin heureuse. »

Sa voix sonne comme s'il avait eu une prémonition, ou quelque chose, mais la bonne aventure et tous ces trucs-là, ce sont des conneries et Stiles veut une fin médiocre, une qui signifie que les combats ont cessé et les gens ont survécu. « Les histoires d'horreur n'en ont pas souvent, » dit-il.

Chris acquiesce, tend la main, et attrape le tee-shirt de Stiles, le tire en avant pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. « S'il y a quoi que ce soit que tu puisses faire pour régler tout ça, je te suggère de le faire, Stiles. Une alliance entre nous rendrait les choses beaucoup plus faciles. » Stiles tend la main et se défait de son emprise. Il recule, tirant sur l'ourlet pour défroisser son habit.

« Peter Hale ne m'aime pas vraiment. Je n'ai littéralement aucun pouvoir. »

« Pourquoi tu es là, alors ? » puis il continue avant d'avoir une réponse, « Peu importe ce que tu dis, c'est parce que tu penses que tu peux régler les choses. Je pense que tu devrais essayer. Si Peter hale désapprouve, eh bien, as-tu besoin de lui ? Je suis prêt à travailler avec la meute. »

Stiles se mord la joue. C'est un subterfuge et une mutinerie et toutes sortes de choses avec lesquelles il ne se sent pas à l'aise. Mais il n'est pas non plus à l'aise à l'idée d'une meute d'alphas réduisant en morceaux la sienne. Alors. « J'y penserai. »

Chris acquiesce. « Je ne tuerai pas Scott. »

Stiles se renfrogne. Comme ce serait bien de vivre une vie où les menaces de mort ne sont pas devenues si banales. Il tend la main. « Je vous verrai plus tard, Chris. »

« M. Stilinski. » Chris ouvre la porte et lui fait signe de sortir.

Stiles hésite sur la dernière marche, se retourne et demande. « Vous saviez pour Kate et Derek ? »

Chris Argent cligne des yeux, et ses yeux sont momentanément remplis de diverses émotions et Stiles ne peut pas les percer à jour. Puis son regard se plante sur Stiles, et il hausse la tête. « Un petit peu, » dit-il, et Stiles sait qu'ils tous un passé tellement tordu que personne ne se soucie de l'admettre. Il part, son cœur battant encore de panique.

**:::**

Il est rattrapé sur la route du lycée. Par son père.

Et ok, oui, il a deux heures de retard. Mais il est en route, ce qui est déjà bien. Apparemment pas assez, à en juger par la manière dont son père se renfrogne à la fenêtre. Mais quand même.

« Pape. » Stiles avale difficilement. « Salut. »

« Fils. » Et wow, Stiles n'a pas entendu une telle colère et une telle déception dans sa voix depuis l'horrible et terrible évènement avec Lydia.

« Je suis en route, juste parti un peu tard ce matin, tu sais ! Resté debout trop tard cette nuit. »

« C'est inacceptable, Stiles. »

« Bon, mon réveil est cassé, et ma batterie de téléphone est morte, et il n'y avait pas encore assez de soleil, alors franchement, ce n'est pas tout à fait ma faute. Enfin, je veux dire, en quelque sorte si, mais en fait non. Tu comprends ? »

« Sors de la voiture. »

« Mais, papa. Maintenant, je vais être encore plus en retard. »

« Sors. »

Stiles enlève les clés du moteur et descend. Son père tend la main, et Stiles la regarde un moment, sans comprendre.

« Tes clés, Stiles. » Stiles les jette dans sa paume. « Je vais te conduire au lycée, je vais envoyer un de mes adjoints récupérer ta Jeep et la ramener à la maison. Tu prendras le bus le matin à partir de maintenant jusqu'à ce que je décide que tu sois assez digne de confiance pour récupérer tes clés. » Il soupire, se massant la nuque. « Et vu comment vont les choses, mon grand, je pense que ça ne va pas être avant un long moment. »

Putain. « Mais, papa… »

« Non. » Son père montre la voiture de police d'un geste de la tête. « Monte. Je dois passer un coup de fil, je te rejoins dans une minute. »

Le chemin jusqu'au lycée est silencieux. Avant de sortir de la voiture, son père tend la main, secoue ses épaules, et dit « Tu comprends que je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Stiles acquiesce. « Oui, évidemment. » et sa voix est beaucoup trop rauque. Il pousse la porte et saute hors de la voiture. Il est à l'intérieur en un instant, essayant de digérer la culpabilité grandissante dans sa poitrine.

**:::**

Stiles passe beaucoup de temps à réfléchir. Il en passe encore plus à prévoir. Et il n'en ressort rien. Trois jours depuis sa vraie mise sous demeure et il n'est même pas encore prêt d'organier une mutinerie sans éviter que les loups s'entretuent autant qu'ils pourraient tuer les alphas.

Il essaye aussi d'ignorer la manière dont son père le regarde, comme si quelque chose d'énorme lui échappait. Stiles ne pourra plus faire ça très longtemps, mais il peut encore tout lui dire, et donc il n'est pas loin de faire quelque chose de stupide et sans intérêt et destructeur. Et c'est là qu'il envoie un texto à Derek.

Derek n'est pas venu depuis que Scott est passé. Stiles nie complètement le fait qu'il lui manque, même s'il suppose que c'est le cas. D'habitude, Stiles veut parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas accroc à sa copine qu'il ne peut pas voir comme Scott, ou à quelqu'un qui n'est pas en train de comploter une insurrection comme Chris Argent ou à quelqu'un qui n'est pas sur le point de découper tout le monde en morceaux parce que c'est la pleine lune comme Jackson, ou pas à quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique et inaccessible comme son ancienne Lydia. Il lui reste une option. Derek veut qu'on lui fasse confiance et Stiles a désespérément besoin de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Alors il lui envoie un texto_. Est-ce que tu viens ce soir ?_

C'est assez ouvert pour que Stiles ne semble pas être en manque d'affection, même s'il sent qu'il est en manque d'affection.

La réponse arrive dix minutes plus tard. _J'y songeais. Tu veux que je ne vienne pas? _Ce qui est une manière étrange de demande de rejet et rend Stiles confus pendant un moment. Pourquoi Stiles voudrait-il qu'il reste loin ?

_Non, viens._ Et peu importe, qu'il ait l'air en manque d'affection. Il a besoin de lui parler, et si cela l'amène dans sa chambre, alors voilà. Stiles est d'accord avec ça.

Derek arrive à sa fenêtre vingt minutes plus tard. Il reste perché là, peu sur de lui, jusqu'à ce que Stiles dise « Tu peux rentrer, tu sais. »

Derek saute à terre et va s'assoir sur le bord du lit de Stiles. Stiles se tourne dans sa chaise du bureau pour lui faire face, amenant ses genoux sous son menton et serrant les mains jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. D'habitude, Derek se met rapidement à l'aise dans la chambre de Stiles, mais ce soir il a l'air… pas à sa place, pas exactement… mais presque.

Derek ne dit rien. Stiles mâchouille sa lèvre et passe une main dans ses cheveux, rencontre le regard curieux de Derek pendant une longue minute avant qu'il abandonne.

« Est-ce que je peux juste te parler ? »

« Tu le fais toujours, » dit Derek et ça, c'est la raison pour laquelle personne ne lui fait confiance. Il rend tout tellement difficile, putain.

« Je veux dire, genre, une discussion sérieuse. Sur les vraies choses. »

« Nous parlons des vraies choses. »

« Okay, Derek, okay. » Stiles soupire à travers ses genoux. « J'ai du mal à faire ça. »

« Faire quoi ? Me parler ? Tu n'as jamais de problème pour parler. »

« Parfois, si, sur les choses importantes. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire que j'ai du mal à faire _ça_ – vivre comme ça. »

Derek pose son menton sur ses mains. Les doigts pressés contre sa mâchoire, il a l'air de souffrir. « Tu veux quitter la meute. »

C'est bizarre que ce ne soit pas une question. Ca devrait être une question, ça devrait être quelque chose d'incroyable, mais non. Est-ce que Derek ne le connait vraiment pas du tout ? « Tu es fou ? Evidemment que je ne veux pas quitter la meute. Je ne pourrai jamais quitter la meute. »

Derek souffle, l'air soulagé. « Bien, alors quoi ? »

« Je veux… mon père m'a mis assigné à demeure, si tu ne l'as pas remarqué. Il a pris mes clés de voiture. Il me regarde comme s'il ne me connaissait pas et je commence à réaliser que c'est le cas, et il ne me fait absolument pas confiance. Et mon père, peu importe nos problèmes, m'a _toujours_ fait confiance. »

Derek acquiesce. « Alors tu veux lui dire pour nous. »

« Je ne sais pas Derek. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas du tout. Tu as vu le visage de la mère de Scott… non tu n'étais pas là, mais elle le regardait d'une telle manière. Merde. Et elle va mieux maintenant, mais voir mon père me regarder comme ça, regarder Scott comme ça… et il serait encore plus déçu de savoir que nous avons gardé ces secrets pour nous et je suis tellement énervé de devoir continuer à lui mentir. »

« Mais nous devons tous mentir. C'est comme ça que ça marche. »

« Je _sais_, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'en ai envie. C'est des conneries, vraiment. Et puis… » Stiles s'arrête pour reprendre sa respiration, et regarde Derek qui le fixe avec attention, « Et puis je suis allé voir Chris Argent, l'autre jour. » Derek se raidit, ses griffes sortant de ses doigts. Stiles commence à se sentir mal pour lui. « Parce que j'avais besoin de lui dire qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour Scott mais il m'a demandé de songer à la trêve, encore, sans en parler à Peter. »

Derek fait un mouvement brusque de la tête, très rapide pour signifier son refus catégorique. Il ne dit rien, mais il digère rapidement. Stiles pense qu'il essaye de garder le contrôle. Il essaye de se rendre encore plus petit et adoucit son ton.

« Ecoute, je sais qu'on ne fait pas confiance aux Argents. Je sais qu'on ne les aime pas. Je sais que tu as une très, très bonne raison pour les voir aller en enfer. Mais actuellement, la menace la plus imminente est cette meute d'alphas, et Peter refuse de le voir. Et je comprends pourquoi, » Derek a toujours l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser, « vraiment, Derek. Mais j'ai peur que nous laissions ces alphas prendre la ville –même une partie – juste pour éviter de travailler avec les chasseurs. »

« On ne peut pas faire confiance à Chris Argent. » La voix de Derek est basse, grognante et à moitié cassée. Stiles ne veut pas continuer mais il doit le faire.

« Tu aimes bien Allison. » Derek secoue la tête pour acquiescer. « Pourquoi tu l'aimes bien ? »

« Elle a prouvé sa valeur. »

« Elle nous a aussi trahis. »

Derek grogne, ses lèvres se retroussant pour dévoiler ses longues canines. Okay, pense Stiles, peut-être pas la meilleure chose à rappeler. « Elle avait ses raisons. Elle a changé d'avis quand elle s'est aperçue qu'elle avait tort. »

« Ils n'avaient pas tort, ils étaient mal informés. » dit Stiles s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Elle a toutes les raison de nous détester : nous avons détruit sa famille. Juste parce que sa famille a commencé, et a jeté la première pierre ne veut pas dire qu'elle doit le voir de cette manière. Mais c'est le cas parce qu'elle a des yeux, et une conscience et aussi parce qu'elle aime Scott. Ils _peuvent_ aimer, Derek. » Les yeux de Derek sont rouges, et Stiles sait qu'il doit s'éloigner de ce chemin avant que cela ne devienne trop dangereux. « Mais son père a des raison de nous aider maintenant. Et il a des raisons de ne pas nous trahir tout au long du chemin, ou à la fin. Et s'il finit par nous considérer comme une meute apprivoisée, ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait raison, mais c'est mieux que de nous voir comme des chiens enragés qu'on doit abattre. Vous tous, je veux dire, et moi en tant qu'homme qui agit comme un loup. »

Derek le fixe. Ses yeux restent bloqués sur le visage de Stiles et il ne bouge pas, mais le rouge s'est envolé de ses yeux et ses griffes se sont rétractées, et ses lèvres, quand il les ouvre, ne dévoilent plus que des dents à taille humaine. « L'homme qui agit comme un loup, » répète Derek, comme si Stiles avait dit quelque chose d'étrange et de magnifique à la fois.

« C'est moi, » acquiesce Stiles.

« Et tu veux qu'on s'allie aux Argents. »

« Avec Chris et ses chasseurs, oui. »

« Même si mon oncle pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

« Ton oncle est le pire homme que j'ai jamais rencontré. » Stiles enfonce ses ongles dans le jeans recouvrant ses genoux et ajoute, « Tu sais toute la haine que tu ressens pour toi ? » Derek plisse les yeux, mais il continue. « La plupart devrait être dirigée contre ton oncle. »

« Tu ne sais pas ça, » grogne Derek, et le loup essaye de nouveau de se manifester, luttant contre sa forme humaine.

« Oh, Derek, je sais. C'est une personne vraiment égoïste. »

« Moi aussi. » Les mains de Derek sont serrées en poings et Stiles sait que s'ils ne closent pas ce sujet très vite, il partira, sautera par la fenêtre et courra jusqu'à ne plus sentir autre chose que la douleur de courir. Et ce n'était pas le but de Stiles en amenant ce sujet.

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Je peux parler aux autres pour le ralliement aux Argents ? »

Derek prend un long moment avant de répondre, puis il acquiesce. « Et pour ton père, » il se mort la lèvre, nerveux. « Si tu dois lui dire, vas-y. »

« Merci, » Stiles tend la main et touche légèrement le genou de Derek, juste un frôlement du bout des doigts contre le tissu bleu et rêche. « Je ne pense pas que je vais le faire encore mais merci, ça signifie beaucoup si ça ne te fait rien. »

Derek hausse les épaules et se penche en avant pour enlever ses chaussures. Stiles se retourne vers son ordinateur, tapant un doigt sur son clavier tout en écoutant les sons de Derek qui se prépare à dormir. Dans le silence qui suit, il dit, « Merci d'avoir écouté, Derek. »

Derek grommelle quelque chose dans son oreiller, mais le son n'est pas porteur de sa colère habituelle.

**:::**

Quand il leur parle au déjeuner, Allison a l'air reconnaissante, Lyda intéressée, et Jackson ennuyé. Quand il le dit à Scott et Isaac pendant leur cours d'économie, ils échangent un regard puis acquiescent, leurs yeux rétrécis comme s'ils étaient déjà en chasse. Erica et Boyd chuchotent entre eux pendant quelques minutes, laissant Stiles comme un idiot dans le couloir, mais ils tombent tous les deux d'accord pour dire que ce n'est probablement pas une mauvaise idée de s'allier avec Chris. Tout cela laisse à Stiles un sentiment de confiance et aussi un peu de peur. S'ils sont tous prêts à s'allier aux chasseurs, cela veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de succès dans leur combat avec la meute d'alphas depuis qu'il a assisté à une réunion.

Il a développé une haine active pour le bus, et après avoir parlé à Boyd et Erica il est tellement préoccupé par la progression des alphas qu'il passe à côté sans le voir. Danny l'appelle lorsqu'il passe, à travers une fenêtre du bus. « Hé, Stiles, tu rentres à pieds ? »

Stiles se retourne brusquement et se dépêche de rentrer dans le bus juste au moment où les portes se ferment. La conductrice lui fait les gros yeux en ouvrant les portes pour le laisser rentrer, les portes attrapent presque son sac en se fermant à nouveau.

« Merci, Danny, » dit-il en s'effondrant sur le plastique vert du siège à côté de lui.

« Pas de quoi, Stiles. C'est nul de rentrer en bus, mais marcher, c'est pire. » Danny se tourne lentement vers lui pour le regarder. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te faire enlever ta voiture ? »

« Séché quelques cours. J'imagine que mon père a pensé que j'arrêterais de m'en aller avec si je devais prendre le bus pour rentrer. Je ne sais pas si ça marche encore, mais il a l'air plutôt content d'avoir à nouveau un gamin de 13 ans. »

« Dur, mec. »

Stiles acquiesce. « Pas vrai ? Je pensais qu'avec le grand âge venait les responsabilités et toute cette merde… ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que c'est en fait le pouvoir, mais les deux coïncident d'habitude… mais apparemment ils ne vont pas ensemble du tout. Ou mon père ne pense pas. »

« Ben, au moins tu as eu un peu de liberté pendant un moment. », fait remarquer Danny, et Stiles hoche la tête.

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Désolé de me plaindre. Tu sais que tu viens de me faire un visage amical, et que c'est rare? Te parler devient beaucoup plus facile. Ce qui craint pour toi en fait. Désolé. »

Danny balaye d'un coup de main ses propos. « C'est bon, Stiles, ça va. En fait, j'ai une question à te poser. »

« Vas-y. »

« Tu sais ce qui se passe ave Jackson ? Il a agi bizarrement pendant toute l'année mais depuis quelques mois il est devenu… pas plus bizarre… mais mieux en quelque sorte, j'imagine ? Mais il ne me parle plus comme avant. » Danny examine ses mains avant de regarder Stiles qui reste silencieux. « Et puis il traîne beaucoup plus avec vous maintenant et c'est – je veux dire, vous être biens et, je vous aime bien, tous, mais il ne l'a jamais fait avant. »

« J'en suis bien conscient. » Stiles le regarde longuement. Le bus s'arrête à un arrêt à la fin d'une route et des enfants descendent. Lorsque le bus redémarre, Stiles dit : « Tu as surement déjà demandé à Jackson, mais je te suggère de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il te le dise. »

« Je ne peux pas l'emmerder comme tu le fais, Stiles. »

« C'est un talent inné, je dois l'admettre. Mais tu peux essayer. » Le bus s'arrête à l'arrêt de Stiles.

« Dis-moi juste. » Danny attrape le bras de Stiles qui se lève pour suivre les autres vers la sortie. « Il va bien ? »

« Ouais, il va bien. »

« Okay. » Danny laisse Stiles partir, et il saute les marches du bus qui commence déjà à partir. Cette conductrice pourrait l'avoir fait exprès, juste pour lui. Elle pourrait avoir raison, il n'est pas sure de savoir si c'est la même conductrice qu'il a frappé avec une boulette de papier quand il était en école élémentaire, mais il a le sentiment que ça pourrait être elle.

Il dit au revoir à Danny d'un signe de la main alors que le bus continue à descendre la rue, et il regarde les deux côtés de la route avant de traverser la rue pour se diriger vers les bois. Il prend un raccourci jusqu'à la vieille station de métro. Il y a de grandes chances pour que son père remarque son retard, et il y a de grandes chances pour qu'on lui assigne un adjoint pour le suivre partout, mais Stiles a besoin de dire à Derek ce qui se passe, et il sait que Peter est parti à 200 miles au nord cet après-midi, argumentant avec une meute là-bas à propos du traitement à réserver aux meutes d'alphas.

Argumenter est une jolie façon de voir les choses. Stiles le voit plutôt comme intimider.

Derek est seul dans la tanière improvisée quand Stiles arrive. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai entendu que Peter n'est pas en ville. Je voulais te dire ce qui se passe. » Stiles enlève quelques brindilles coincées dans ses lacets – marcher dans les bois est peut-être plus rapide mais c'est un peu salissant- avant de s'approcher de Derek, assis sur le bord d'un canapé miteux que les loups ont trouvés sur le bord de la route.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? » demande Derek. Stiles penche la tête vers lui. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre entre eux, quelque chose qui n'était pas là ce matin quand Stiles est parti, après avoir dormi quelques heures sporadiques à côté de Derek.

« Tout va bien ? » Stiles grimpe sur le bord de la table en métal et se penche en avant comme s'il pouvait dire ce qui préoccupe Derek par son odeur, comme le font les loups.

« Tout va bien. Qu'ont dit les autres à propos des Argents ? Et j'espère que tu n'as pas été si évident à déchiffrer. »

« Je ne suis jamais évident à déchiffrer. » Stiles le fusille du regard. « Contrairement à toi. De toute évidence, tu ne vas pas bien. Pourtant, si tu ne veux pas parler, très bien. Bien, bien, bien. La meute est partante pour l'alliance avec les Argents. Qui veux-tu comme médiateurs ? »

« Toi et Isaac. »

Stiles ouvre la bouche. La referme. L'ouvre à nouveau. « Tu déconnes, non ? Je suis puni, actuellement. Si mon père découvre que je ne suis pas rentré chez moi après l'école, je vais avoir une ombre permanente qui aura la forme d'un policier. Les chances pour que je sois capable d'agir d'intermédiaire entre toi et Chris sont quasiment nulles. Et quel bien ça ferait ? Tu sais que tout le monde me déteste. »

Derek soupire. « Personne ne te déteste. Mais la plupart des gens pensent que tu dis la vérité parce que tu parles trop. Tu es un choix logique, parce que tu n'es pas armé. Et Isaac est digne de confiance. Alors c'est vous deux ou on ne le fait, parce que je ne suis toujours pas très emballé par tout ça. »

« Bien, » grogne Stiles. « Mais si tout ça finit par m'éloigner encore plus de mon père, les choses changeront. »

« Bien, » agrée Derek. Il lève un sourcil. « Autre chose ? »

« Tu es sur… il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin, Derek ? »

« Tout va bien, » répète Derek.

Stiles se demande s'il dira un jour la vérité. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas trop se faire d'illusions, mais quelque chose en lui aimerait que ce soit le cas.

* * *

Voilà, merci de votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos remarques et ressentis par reviews.

A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série Teen Wolf, l'histoire appartient à on rooftops.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voici le chapitre 4, avec un peu de retard par rapport à mon planning (je pensais le poster vendredi). J'ai adoré le traduire et je pense que vous allez comprendre pourquoi au fil de la lecture.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Isaac attend Stiles lorsqu'il revient chez lui, tapotant le volant d'une vieille Honda. « Derek m'a envoyé un texto », explique-t-il, « m'a dit que nous jouons les médiateurs entre la meute et les chasseurs. »

« Il n'a pas perdu de temps. » Stiles se pose contre la portière du côté conducteur. « Est-ce qu'il veut qu'on ailler parler à Chris maintenant ? »

« Je pense que ça dépend de nous ? Mais probablement. »

« Bien. » Stiles regarde se maison vide, espère que son père restera plus tard au travail, ce qui serait habituel et attendu, s'il n'y avait pas tous ces problèmes de confiance récents. Il va du côté passager et monte dans la voiture d'Isaac. « Allons-y vite fait, alors. »

« Je ne veux pas plus aller le voir que toi, » fait remarquer Isaac en rejoignant la route. Et ouais, pense Stiles, probablement vrai, surtout qu'Isaac remplit parfaitement le rôle de 'proie préférée' des Argents.

Stiles sonne à la sonnette. Isaac est derrière lui, et si Stiles était un loup-garou, il est sur qu'il pourrait sentir l'anxiété émaner d'Isaac. En effet, Isaac tremble plutôt sérieusement et Stiles pense qu'il devrait surement faire s'assoir Derek et avoir une conversation avec lui sur le fait d'envoyer des loups dans des endroits qui les terrifient. Isaac se calme lorsqu'Allison ouvre la porte.

« Hey, Isaac. Stiles. » Son ton est neutre, mais elle lève un sourcil interrogateur à Stiles et celui-ci répond en haussant les épaules.

« Nous sommes là pour voir ton père. » lui dit-il.

Elle fait un signe de la main. « Attendez ici, vous ne voulez pas rentrer maintenant. »

« Ni jamais, » murmure Isaac derrière lui, et Stiles essaye de lui lancer un regard réconfortant par-dessus son épaule.

« M. Stilinski. M. Lahey ? Comment puis-je vous aider ? » Chris Argent referme la porte derrière lui et les force à faire un pas en arrière et à descendre du palier pour être sur la marche en dessous.

« Derek est d'accord. Isaac et moi sommes vos contacts on vous tiendra informés et vous nous tiendrez informés. Vous êtes autorisé à nous appeler, nous, et personne d'autre. De même, nous vous parlerons, mais ignorerons le reste de vos chasseurs. Nous espérons que ça vous convient. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? » questionne Chris, même s'il ne semble pas insatisfait par ce plan.

« Alors nous continuerons comme avant. »

Chris les regarde. Il hoche la tête et tend la main. « Très bien, alors. »

Stiles lui serre la main. Isaac aussi, même s'il donne l'impression qu'il préférerait toucher une moufette morte.

« Nous vous recontacterons. » dit Stiles, suivant Isaac jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Evidemment, M. Stilinski. » Chris les regarde partir.

Stiles est perturbé. « Je n'aime pas Peter, » dit-il à Isaac, « Mais au moins, avec lui, on est plutôt sur qu'il est de notre côté. » Il pense à la joie de Peter quand il a parlé du secret de Derek. « Pour l'instant. »

« Tu as poussé Derek à faire cette alliance, non ? » Isaac tourne dans sa rue.

« Ouais, parce que le bien-être de cette vie vaut plus que l'autonomie de la meute. Les gens ici ne savent pas ce qui se passe. Ce ne serait pas juste pour eux de se retrouver au milieu d'une guerre entre des créatures surnaturelles. »

« Ils seront quand même au milieu de tout ça. » Isaac tourne dans l'allée de la maison de Stiles, qui est vide de sa pauvre Jeep négligée.

« Mais au moins, nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour les protéger. Chris ne veut pas être découvert non plus. Il a dédié sa vie à tuer des loup-garous pour protéger les gens. Et peut-être que ce vœu de protection s'est un peu envolé, surtout pour lui et sa famille, mais il en est au moins conscient. Alors c'est logique de s'allier avec lui et ses chasseurs, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça me plait. Et ça ne veut absolument pas dire que nous devons leur faire confiance. »

« Bien. Parce que si tu avais suggéré de faire confiance à Chris Argent, tu aurais eu une seconde mutinerie sur les bras, je pense. »

« Seigneur, jamais, » promet Stiles. Isaac lui sourit. Un sourire hésitant, mais c'en est un et Stiles a l'impression que toute cette entreprise ne se déroule pas de manière parfaite, mais au moins elle marche. « Je devrais rentrer avant que mon père arrive. On se voit à la prochaine réunion, Isaac. »

« Bien sur. » Isaac attend que Stiles soit à l'intérieur pour partir c'est bizarre, qu'Isaac se soucie de lui. Le concept de meute est bizarre, mais c'est agréable de faire partie de quelque chose.

Stiles dine avec son père, dans un silence bouleversant, avant de monter dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte, espérant à moitié que Derek vienne. Il ne vient pas, mais il envoie un texto, demandant comment la rencontre avec les Argents s'est passée. Stiles est presque certain qu'Isaac lui a déjà donné tous les détails, alors il répond juste, _Bien_, et présume que cette question inutile est un moyen pour Derek de lui dire qu'il ne viendra pas ce soir mais qu'il va bien.

Et c'est bien, que cette chose soit assez établie entre eux pour qu'ils en parlent. C'est bien qu'ils aient peut-être atteint un modèle de relation. Bien et bizarre, mais plutôt bien.

**:::**

Quand il entre dans la station de métro pour une réunion deux jours plus tard, tout le monde le regarde. Il vient de se glisser par la fenêtre de sa chambre, et a traversé les bois dans le noir, alors son apparence doit être plus que douteuse, mais il pense que c'est autre chose qui les pousse à le regarder comme ça alors qu'il s'assoit sur une chaise en métal, à côté de Scott.

Peter approche derrière lui et passe une main fine dans ses cheveux, en disant, « Bon retour dans la bergerie », avec un sourire méprisant. Stiles frissonne.

Peter se met au centre du groupe et commence à parler de la meute d'alphas, et à quel point ils sont dans la merde ; enfin, c'est comme ça que Stiles l'interprète. Les autres semblent plutôt optimistes, ce qui est ridiculement irréfléchi selon lui.

Tout le monde commence à parler en même temps, et Stiles pose son menton sur sa main, essayant d'écouter ce qu'ils disent. Il croit entendre quelque chose de cohérent dans les mots murmurés de Scott et se tourne vers lui. « Quoi ? Tu penses qu'on devrait quoi ? »

« Silence, » grogne Derek alors qu'Erica ouvre la bouche.

Scott parle dans le silence soudain. « Je pense que nous savons sur la meute tout ce que nous pouvons savoir. En savoir plus ne nous aidera surement pas. Nous devons plus nous concentrer sur notre défense. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande Boyd. Tous les loups se penchent, visiblement intéressés, et même Lydia a arrêté de jouer avec ses cheveux pour regarder Scott.

Scott regarde Stiles. « Comme, faire des rondes autour de la ville, ou autre chose, essayer de les empêcher de rentrer. Et s'ils rentrent, et ils le feront, nous les attaquons. »

Stiles acquiesce. « Nous devons décider d'une frontière. », dit-il en développant l'idée de Scott, « Et regarder où ils traversent. Quand ils traversent, nous les combattons, mais seulement à ce moment-là. Nous devrons nous diviser en groupes, vous savez, pour que tout le monde ne les attaque pas en même temps et que la ville soit laissée sans protection. »

« Ca pourrait marcher, » dit Lydia. « Ce n'est pas le plan le plus compliqué du monde. »

« Mais c'est surement bien, » fait remarquer Boyd.

« Nous devrons rester en contact à tout moment. » dit Derek.

« Les portables sont là pour ça, » dit Peter avec un sourire méprisant, tapant un doigt contre ses lèvres. « Peu importe, je pense que c'est un bon début. »

« Okay. Peter et moi, on s'occupe de la logistique, » dit Derek.

« Nous vous enverrons les plans par mail, » promet Peter.

« Et vous pouvez répondre pour n'importe quel changement, » ajoute Derek. Stiles acquiesce, content qu'il laisse un peu la meute agir.

Ils se lèvent tous et s'en vont vers la sortie. Isaac propose à Stiles de le raccompagner, ce qu'il accepte, même si Peter les regarde, les yeux plissés. Ils sont peut-être trop visibles. Après tout, Isaac passe ses nuits dans la station de métro, alors il ne devrait pas partir.

Mais Isaac tape sur son épaule pour le rassurer. « C'est bon, » dit-il, comme si Stiles avait protesté. « Je passe la nuit chez Boyd, mais j'aurai besoin de ma voiture pour l'école demain. Tu es carrément sur ma route. »

« Super, merci alors. » Stiles ne regarde pas en arrière mais il imagine l'air dubitatif sur le visage de Peter. Il essaye de ne pas y penser.

Chris Argent semble moins qu'emballé de les voir, mais il ne dit rien de négatif sur leur plan. En fait, il se mord la lèvre, regarde Isaac, et acquiesce. « Ca pourrait fonctionner, » admet-il. « Nous songions à faire quelque chose du même genre, mais ça nous rappelait un peu trop les guerres de frontière. Mais avec vous tous dans l'équation, ça pourrait aller mieux. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, en tout cas. »

Stiles et Isaac se lèvent du canapé dans lequel Chris les avait invités à s'assoir quand ils sont arrivés, puis ils repartent en direction de la porte sans un mot. Des salutations cordiales ne sont pas nécessaires.

Chris attrape le poignet de Stiles alors qu'il est sur le point de partir. « Je ne sais pas si Allison va bien, » dit-il, en regardant les escaliers nerveusement. « Elle avait toujours Kate ou sa… sa mère pour parler, et… » Il s'interrompt, sa voix tremble.

« Elle va bien, » dit Stiles. « Elle a le cœur brisé, évidemment, et elle est en colère, mais elle et Scott ne vont pas se la jouer Romeo et Juliette. »

« Dieu merci, » dit Chris et cela frappe Stiles de voir à quel point cet homme est tellement au courant de tout ce qui se produit dans le monde, mais qu'il ne connait pas du tout sa fille. C'est terrifiant de la voir s'inquiéter à propos d'elle, blessée à cause de sa relation avec Scott. Comment fait-il, se demande-t-il, et comment lui et son père sont censés faire affaire ?

**:::**

Scott est dans la chambre de Stiles lorsque celui-ci escalade la fenêtre après sa petite discussion avec Argent. Stiles régit à peine à la vue de son ami allongé sur son lit, un oreiller sur le visage, même s'il réalise avec gêne que c'est le côté du lit de Derek et donc l'oreiller de Derek, ce qui veut dire que Scott respire l'odeur de l'alpha. Et ça ne prévoit rien de bon pour Stiles.

« Argent pense que c'est une bonne idée. »

Scott enlève l'oreiller et dit, « Ne lui dis pas que c'est la mienne, sinon il va changer d'avis. »

« J'essaierai de m'en souvenir. » Stiles va près de son armoire et passe son sweatshirt au dessus de sa tête, le jette dans le panier de linge sale, et fouille dans les tiroirs pour trouver un tee-shirt propre. « De quoi as-tu besoin, Scott ? » Il sent le regard de son ami sur lui, et il aimerait vraiment stopper le malaise.

« Un loup ne peut pas voir son meilleur ami sans raison ? » dit Scott, faisant semblant d'être offensé, ce qui est impressionnant. Peut-être que trainer avec la meute a amélioré ses capacités à mentir. Non pas que Stiles puisse dire quelque chose, considérant le coup du 'chat sauvage domestique Roberta'.

« Un loup peut, » dit Stiles, « mais ça arrive de moins en moins souvent, dernièrement. Vu la mise en détention actuelle du meilleur ami. »

« Plutôt vu le compagnon de lit actuel du meilleur ami. » grommelle Scott. Stiles se tend.

« Ecoute, Scott, » il enfile le bas d'un pyjama au motif écossais et se tourne vers son ami. « Nous avons déjà parlé de ça. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

Scott tient l'oreiller comme s'il s'agissait d'une preuve.

« Oui, il utilise ça. Et alors ? »

« Tu ne _comprends_ pas. » Scott lâche l'oreiller et joint ses mains devant lui, comme s'il priait Stiles de le comprendre. « Tu ne le _sens_ pas. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Il sent comme Derek. »

Juste à ce moment-là, Derek apparait à la fenêtre et atterrit sur le tapis. Il regarde successivement Scott puis Stiles et dit « B'soir » comme s'ils avaient tous décidé que la chambre de Stiles était un lieu ordinaire de rencontre.

Scott fait les gros yeux, soupire, et se reprend. Il saute hors du lit. « Hey, Derek. Désolé, j'allais partir. »

« Tu peux rester, » dit Stiles même s'il préférerait que non.

« Non. » Scott secoue la tête. « Ma mère sait que j'étais à une réunion, elle va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas bientôt. A demain, Stiles. » Il passe à côté de Derek, et Stiles voit son épaule cogner celle de Derek, comme un défi.

Le portable de Stiles vibre dès que Scott est parti. Il ouvre le message et grogne. _Demain, on va vraiment parler_. Un autre apparait ensuite. Il songe à ne pas l'ouvrir, et puis son doigt glisse quand même sur le bouton 'ouvrir'. _Fais attention_. Stiles lance son portable vers le bureau et se sent satisfait lorsqu'il atterrit dans le pot à crayons à côté de sa lampe.

Derek est en train de le regarder. Un son curieux monte de sa poitrine, un grognement bas qui sonne comme une question.

« Rien, » répond Stiles. « C'est rien. »

Derek ne bouge toujours pas. Il est debout, près de la fenêtre, les chaussures aux pieds, les mains dans les poches. Stiles ne l'a jamais vu aussi peu sur de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Stiles. « Rentre. »

Derek retire sa main gauche de poche et attrape sa nuque. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses rester ? » Il a l'air frustré, confus, et son ton fait accélérer le pouls de Stiles.

« On n'a pas déjà fini avec tout ça ? Je ne dors pas vraiment, et mon lit a besoin qu'on dorme dedans, alors tu es le bienvenu. Ce n'est pas si compliqué, Derek. »

« Mais. » Derek s'avance, se retrouve dans l'espace de Stiles. Stiles se force à rester tranquille à côté de son bureau. « Il y a d'autres raisons, non ? »

« Parfois, il s'avère que je suis capable de dormir quand tu es là, ce qui est bizarre. » Stiles se mord la lèvre. Derek ne semble pas satisfait.

« Et ? » Il fait un pas en avant, son corps s'inclinant vers lui comme s'il ne pouvait pas rester éloigné de Stiles. Cette approche, lente, est inhabituelle pour eux. Stiles est habitué à un Derek qui le jette contre un mur. C'est plus doux et bizarre.

« Je ne te déteste pas ? » suggère Stiles. Derek grogne comme s'il avait été frappé. « Je ne veux pas dire ça dans un mauvais sens ! » se rattrape-t-il. « Je veux dire, je ne te déteste vraiment pas. Comme, je pense que tu es un mec plutôt cool. Un bon caractère. J'irais même assez loin pour t'appeler mon ami, si ça te va ? »

« C'est tout ? » demande Derek. Stiles sent son souffle chaud sur son visage et leur proximité devrait être dérangeante mais Stiles veut juste qu'il soit plus près.

« Je veux dire, tu es carrément attirant, aussi, alors t'avoir ici n'est pas exactement une punition. Et quand j'arrive à dormir et que je me réveille près de toi…ben, ce n'est pas si mal. »

Derek grogne. « Et c'est _tout_ ? »

Non. Il y a aussi cette toute petite chose à propos du passé horrible, horrible de Derek, et le fait que peut-être quand il essaye de dormir ailleurs, il est hanté par Kate Argent et l'incendie. Et s'il ne l'est pas, alors parfois il peut rester, calme, dans sa maison d'enfance qui a brulé, et Stiles ne peut pas supporter l'idée de le savoir là-bas. Mais tout ça donne l'impression qu'il a pitié de l'alpha, même dans sa tête, alors il acquiesce. « Ouais, c'est tout. »

Derek secoue la tête. « Tu mens. Mais je ne peux pas dire pourquoi. »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Peut-être que j'aime juste t'avoir ici, parce que quand les choses vont mal, je peux faire appel à mon loup-garou ? »

« _Ton_ loup-garou ? » Derek recule, définitivement la mauvaise direction.

« Tu vois, je _savais_ que ça n'allait pas te plaire. » Stiles tend la main et attrape le poignet droit de Derek. « Viens au lit, Derek. Arrête de t'inquiéter autant. »

L'expression de Derek s'est adoucie, juste un petit peu, autour de sa bouche. Si Stiles n'avait pas passé son temps à l'étudier pendant les derniers mois, il ne l'aurait pas vu, mais il connait suffisamment Derek pour savoir que sa personnalité cache beaucoup plus que de l'aigreur.

Stiles tire son poignet jusqu'à ce que Derek le suive jusqu'au lit. Stiles éteint la lumière et Derek enlève ses chaussures, monte dans le lit après Stiles. Il laisse Stiles continuer à lui tenir le bras, et cette fois-ci, Stiles s'assoupit en premier. Quand il se réveille au milieu de la nuit, il est blotti contre Derek, la respiration du loup-garou dans le bas de sa nuque.

Derek doit sentir qu'il est réveillé, parce qu'il commence à relâcher sa main enfermée dans celle de Stiles, mais Stiles s'y cramponne, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa peau, encore. « Attends, » murmure Stiles, parlant doucement dans l'obscurité. « J'ai répondu à tes questions, tout à l'heure. Tu répondras aux miennes ? »

« Tu ne m'as rien dit, » l'accuse Derek. Stiles lâche la main de Derek, et se retourne pour être en face de lui. Il ne voit rien dans le noir, mais Derek peut le voir, et il est plutôt sur qu'il veut que Derek le voit. Il veut que Derek le croie.

« Non, » reconnait Stiles. « Mais je t'en ai dit plus que toi. »

« Bien. »

Stiles attrape à nouveau sa main. Il enroule ses doigts autour des siens, et une fois qu'il est parfaitement sur que Derek ne roulera pas sur le côté pour se dégager, il demande. « Pourquoi viens-tu ici ? »

« Parce que je peux dormir ici. »

« _Pourquoi_ peux-tu dormir ici ? » Stiles essaye de cacher son exaspération. Derek le sent sans doute, de toute façon, si l'exaspération a une odeur. Ça sent surement comme un chiot pour Derek, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est juste… être près de toi me calme. »

Stiles prend un moment pour digérer ça. « Alors si je commençais à passer mes nuits avec la meute dans la station de métro ? »

« Je dormirais surement là-bas. »

« Huh. » Stiles compte les respirations de Derek. Après qu'il ait exhalé huit fois, il demande, « Alors tu ne me détestes pas ? »

« On n'en a pas fini avec ça ? » Derek tire leurs mains liées vers lui, si bien que Stiles est forcé de se rapprocher de Derek, ou de retirer sa main, ce qu'il ne veut absolument pas. « Je ne te déteste pas. Je te trouve déroutant, légèrement crétin, et extrêmement humain. »

« Et tu m'aimes bien ? » s'empresse Stiles. Derek grogne contre ses lèvres. Leurs bouches ne sont plus séparées que de quelques centimètres. Stiles aimerait pouvoir voir l'expression dans les yeux de Derek, mais s'il pouvait, son cœur arrêterait surement de battre, et il mourrait, sans avoir été embrassé par Derek Hale. Parce que cette conversation prend la direction d'un baiser.

« Je ne te comprends pas, » murmure Derek. Ses lèvres bougent contre celles de Stiles, juste un léger frôlement entre deux peaux sensibles.

« Moi non plus, » admet Stiles. « Mais je pense que tu veux m'embrasser. »

Et Derek l'embrasse. C'est doux, rapide, et beaucoup plus chaste que ce que Stiles avait pu imaginer comme baiser. Mais ensuite, il pousse en avant, et les lèvres de Derek s'ouvrent contre les siennes, et le baiser devient affamé, furieux et sombre comme de la réglisse et Stiles soupire quand Derek abandonne sa bouche pour venir sur son cou juste au dessus du col de son tee-shirt.

« Alors, c'est différent, » dit Stiles. « Est-ce qu'on sort, genre, ensemble, maintenant ? »

La bouche de Derek est trop occupée pour lui répondre, alors il n'obtient pas de réponse, mais il pense que ce n'est surement pas un problème pour l'heure. Sa bouche peut bien être occupée.

**:::**

Scott amène des renforts. Lui et Danny coincent Stiles contre son casier et le fixent. Enfin, Scott le fixe. Danny a l'air poliment confus, les bras croisés.

« Quoi ? » demande Stiles en baillant. Il a utilisé deux savons entiers dans la douche ce matin, ce qui lui parait peut-être un peu exagéré. Mais, plus tôt, Derek avait attrapé sa main, mordillé le bout de son index et lui avait dit « Tu décides de ce que ça veut dire », et apparemment Stiles avait pensé que ça voulait dire : utiliser tout le savon dans sa douche.

« Scott dit que tu es impliqué dans quelque chose et il n'est pas sur que tu es conscient de ce que ce quelque chose est et il veut que je te pose les questions embarrassantes parce qu'il n'est pas sur de savoir se débrouiller tout seul, » dit Danny. Scott grimace.

« Sérieusement ? » Stiles regarde Danny, puis Scott, puis à nouveau Danny. « Tu ne peux pas juste me demander toi-même ? »

« Est-ce qu'il te traite bien ? » demande Danny. Scott le regarde. « Quoi ? C'est ce que me demandent toujours mes amis. »

« Ca ne fait rien s'il te traite bien ou pas, » dit Scott. « Ca ne peut pas arriver. »

« Ouah, c'est sévère. » Danny regarde Scott. « Je veux dire, j'admets que je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe ici, mais si Stiles a trouvé quelqu'un qu'il aime bien, alors ce n'est pas juste de t'interposer, McCall. »

« Il a vingt-trois ans. » dit Scott.

« Et Stiles en a bien dix-sept. Mieux que n'importe quel gars qu'il pourrait rencontrer dans un des bars de la ville. » Danny se retourne, pour se placer à côté de Stiles, en face de Scott. « Je pense que le problème, c'est toi. »

« Il ne se passe rien, » essaye Stiles. « Allez, Scott, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Um, Stiles. » Scott tend la main, tire sur le col de sa chemise boutonnée jusqu'en haut - qu'il porte de cette manière intentionnellement - et presse son pouce contre le bleu rouge et sombre sur sa clavicule. « Je pense que tu dois un peu plus travailler tes mensonges. »

« Putain. » La main de Stiles vole jusqu'à sa nuque. « Scott, ça s'est juste passé, » commence-t-il.

Danny les regarde tous les deux, lève les mains en l'air. « Désolé, les gars. Je pense que j'arrête là. Mais, sérieusement, McCall. Tu dois te détendre, si c'est juste à propos de l'âge ou du mec. Ce n'est pas cool. »

« Ca ne l'est pas, » grogne Scott alors que Danny s'enfuit. « C'est à propos de l'alpha, » grogne-t-il, en se tournant vers Stiles.

« La meute n'est pas assez forte pour s'occuper de vos disputes. »

« Comment sais-tu qu'on va se disputer ? » demande Stiles, reboutonnant les deux derniers boutons de sa chemise afin que le col fasse son travail et cache le suçon à la vue de tout le monde. Apparemment, Derek avait voulu dire que c'était sa décision dans un sens métaphorique. Il avait déjà décidé dans le sens physique.

« Parce que c'est _Derek_. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est combattre. »

« Pas avec moi, » dit Stiles. « Scott, il se passe quelque chose. Je pense. Je veux dire, ça a juste commencé, la nuit dernière. Mais je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose. Alors peux-tu juste.. l'accepter ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pu succomber à Isaac ? » Scott se détourne de lui.

« Scott, » hésite Stiles, avant d'attraper son poignet. « Il me calme. »

Scott le regarde. « Ce n'est pas logique. » Il secoue la tête. « Pas du tout. »

« Est-ce que quoi que ce soit fait sens en ce moment ? » demande Stiles. Ils commencent à marcher vers leur salle de classe. Scott fait un bruit qui donne l'impression à Stiles qu'il renonce.

« Tu es sur ? » demande Scott. « Parce que ça pourrait tout faire foirer, comme Allison et moi. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, » proteste Stiles. « Pas encore. »

« Okay, » concède Scott. « Okay. » Il hoche la tête et secoue les épaules de Stiles. « Okay, » il répète.

**:::**

Cet après-midi là, Chris Argent achète à Stiles un café. Stiles a décidé de rater le bus pour s'acheter un café bien mérité, et il regrette sa décision dès qu'il voit Chris dans la file d'attente au Starbucks, près du lycée. Mais il est trop tard pour s'enfuir, et Chris le bloque avec un sourire.

« Tu t'assois ? » suggère Chris, indiquant une des petites tables près de la fenêtre.

« Je dois vraiment y aller. Mon père va s'inquiéter. » Stiles tient son café et ordonne à sa main de ne pas trembler. « Mais merci pour le café, c'est gentil. »

« Assieds-toi. » Chris attrape son avant-bras et le pousse vers la table.

« Okay. » Stiles s'assoit.

« J'ai quelques questions. »

« Isaac vous a-t il envoyé les plans ? » Stiles avait reçu les délimitations des frontières et les groupes qui iraient patrouiller pendant l'après-midi. Isaac lui avait dit qu'il les transmettrait à Chris.

« Oui. Mais je suis confus parce que nous ne sommes pas dedans. »

« Ben, on ne pouvait pas vraiment vous inclure, comme Peter a aidé à dessiner la carte. Mais je pense qu'un des groupes sera remplacé par vos hommes. Nous aurons plus de temps pour nous reposer. Derek devrait nous le dire, et nous vous enverrons un message. »

« Okay. » Chris regarde le couvercle en plastique de son verre de café. « Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que dix nouveaux chasseurs vont arriver en ville jeudi. Ils sont au courant que nous sommes alliés à une meute de loups, mais certains peuvent être un peu…sanguins. »

« Vraiment ? Des chasseurs sanguins ? Quel choc. » Stiles ne prend même pas la peine de cacher son amertume. « Où est-ce qu'ils logent ? Chez vous ? »

« Non. » Chris secoue la tête. « Allison ne serait pas contente, et pour être honnête, moi non plus. Ils seront au Hampton Inn, près du marché, du côté de la ville le plus éloigné de la maison Hale. »

« C'est intelligent, » admet Stiles. « Les amener là-bas. Nous allons rarement si loin. »

Chris le regarde. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inclues dans la meute si facilement ? »

« Parce que j'en fais partie, » dit Stiles. « C'est tout. »

« Mais tu n'as pas été mordu. »

« Non, et je ne le serai jamais. » La main de Stiles s'attarde sur la marque que Derek lui a laissée la nuit dernière, mais Chris ne quitte pas son visage des yeux. « Je reste humain. »

« Un humain dans une meute. C'est un peu bizarre. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le seul, » réplique Stiles d'un ton sec.

« Ce n'est pas le cas d'Allison, » dit Chris, et sa phrase sonne comme une question et _ça_, c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle il voulait ne pas lui parler. Evidemment.

« Evidemment, non. » s'empresse Stiles. Il faut vraiment que Derek ou quelqu'un lui apprenne à mieux mentir. « Je ne parlais pas d'elle. »

« De qui parlais-tu, alors ? » le presse Chris, et Stiles attrape son café.

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes alliés maintenant que vous devez tout savoir sur la meute. Merci pour le café. » Stiles se lève, et Chris lui sourit. Il a l'air inoffensif. Mais bon, comme son père. Il y a beaucoup trop de complots dans cette ville, et pas assez d'honnêteté.

« J'aimerais qu'Allison soit tombée amoureuse de toi, à la place de Scott, » dit Chris. Stiles lui tourne le dos. Il se fige et le regarde par-dessus son épaule, les yeux plissés. « Tu aurais fait un bon chasseur, Stiles. »

Stiles se tourne complètement et se penche vers Chris. Il garde une voix basse. « Allison ne serait jamais tombée amoureuse de moi. Elle aime un _loup_. » Chris ferme les yeux pendant un bref instant. « Et même si je l'avais rencontrée avant que Scott ne soit mordu, je n'aurais jamais été un chasseur. Parce que ce que vous faites est une putain d'erreur. » Il crache les mots et se retourne. Il entend la respiration tremblante de Chris derrière lui, mais Stiles continue à marcher vers la porte, passant devant un des adjoints de son père. L'adjoint lève le bras. Stiles fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

**:::**

« Steven m'a dit qu'il t'a vu prendre un café avec Chris Argent aujourd'hui. » Le père de Stiles s'assoit à sa place habituelle, où Stiles a déjà posé une assiette de salade et de poulet, et fixe son verre d'eau plutôt que son fils.

« J'ai pris un café en rentrant. Le père d'Allison était là. » Stiles s'assoit en face de son père at attrape sa fourchette. Il commence à manger, espérant que s'il a la bouche pleine, son père arrêtera de lui parler.

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le père d'Allison. »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « En quelque sorte. »

« Steven m'a dit que vous aviez l'air d'avoir une conversation plutôt houleuse. »

Stiles pense que ce n'est pas juste son père a des espions partout en ville. « Ouais, non. Il avait juste quelques questions sur l'emploi du temps à l'école. Apparemment, Allison ne lui parle pas. »

« Vraiment ? Steven m'a dit qu'on avait l'impression que tu le menaçais. »

Il s'étrangle avec une feuille de laitue, sifflant en toussant. « Dans quel monde, » demande-t-il, quand il peut à nouveau parler, « est-ce que _moi_, je menacerais un adulte ? Dans quel monde est-ce que je menacerais quiconque ? »

Son père rit, mais c'est un rire amer. « Oh, Stiles, » soupire-t-il. « Oh, gamin. Dans quel monde enchainerais-tu un camarde de classe à l'arrière d'une voiture de police et me dirais-tu que c'est une blague ? Dans quel monde rentrerais-tu couvert de bleus régulièrement ? Dans quel monde laisserais-tu la fille que tu prétends aimer seule dans un champ alors qu'elle vient de se faire attaquer par un malade ? Menacer Chris Argent… je suis désolé de te dire que ça ne me surprendrait pas au final. »

Et c'est terrible. C'est horrible. Stiles tremble tellement qu'il peut à peine respirer. Il ne voit plus rien, tout est blanc autour de lui et l'air est vraiment dur, vraiment très épais, alors qu'il essaye de respirer. Il entend son cœur battre, lourd et rapide. Il entend son père, répéter son nom, l'air paniqué, derrière les bruits de son cœur, et il sent ses mains sur ses épaules, qui le secouent.

« Je suis tellement désolé, » parvient-il à dire entre deux halètements. « Je n'ai jamais voulu… Je suis désolé. »

« Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, » continue à dire son père. Stiles se force à respirer normalement et son cœur bat encore fort alors que son père l'entraine dans une étreinte puissante.

Ils restent comme ça pendant un long moment, son père le tenant dans ses bras, alors qu'il reprend sa respiration. Quand son père le lâche, Stiles pose les coudes sur la table et enfouit la tête dans ses mains. Il garde les yeux fermés. Son père tourne autour de la table et dit finalement « Je suis désolé de m'y être pris comme ça. Quelque chose doit changer, mais je n'avais pas besoin de sortir tout ça de cette manière. »

Stiles hoche la tête dans ses mains. Derek lui a dit qu'il pouvait lui dire. Mais comment est-il supposé le faire. _Hey papa, pendant tout ce temps, je t'ai protégé pour t'empêcher de découvrir que tous les contes de fées horribles sont vrais ?_ Ca ne marchera pas. Il a besoin que Scott soit là, avec lui, mais ensuite son père regardera Scott comme un monstre et il en a marre que les gens soient rabaissés à cause de leur apparence.

« Alors, nous devons parler. Vraiment en parler, » dit son père. « Tu ne peux pas m'éviter pour toujours. Mais j'ai le sentiment que tu ne le feras pas. Alors nous laisserons ça comme ça pour le moment. D'accord ? »

Stiles soupire. « D'accord, » accepte-t-il, parlant dans ses mains.

« Mais est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire ce que tu as dit à Chris Argent aujourd'hui ? » Son père retourne s'assoir, et Stiles repense à sa conversation avec le chasseur. Sa dernière remarque aurait pu passer pour un compliment, si on considère que c'en est un quand le père d'un ami te dit que tu ferais du bon travail en tuant ton meilleur ami, ton petit-ami ( ?) et trois sur cinq de tes autres amis (parce que Jackson ne compte pas). Evidemment, Stiles n'est pas vraiment fan de ce genre de compliment. Il imagine que son père ne le serait pas non plus.

« Il m'a dit que je ferais un bon joueur de football. Je lui ai dit que j'étais trop obsédé par la crosse pour l'envisager. » Métaphore sportive. Les métaphores sportives sont bien, même si son père n'est pas très porté sur les métaphores.

« Vraiment ? C'est tout ? » Son père a l'air dubitatif, probablement à raison. Stiles a du passer pour un malade, à chuchoter au visage du père de son amie comme il l'a fait. Un sérieux manque de préméditation, mais Chris argent l'avait vraiment _trop_ énervé.

« C'est tout. » Stiles sourit. « Tu sais que je suis passionné par la crosse. »

« Hmmm. » son père secoue la tête puis soupire, encore. « Oh, Stiles, » Il se lève, et amène son assiette dans l'évier, puis sur le chemin des escaliers, il secoue l'épaule de Stiles. « Je te verrai demain, fils. Et un jour, il faudra qu'on s'assoit et qu'on ait une conversation sur l'honnêteté, et sur le fait que tu devrais probablement réapprendre à dire la vérité. »

Dès que son père est sorti de la pièce, il sort son téléphone et envoie un texto à Scott, _C'est un cauchemar, tout ça, hein ? Les loup-garous n'existent pas, et encore moins des choses comme des chasseurs, et je vais me réveiller demain, et le soleil brillera, et je serai un remplaçant dans l'équipe de crosse et rien de plus ?_

Il ajoute presque, _Et ma mère sera encore en vie_ ? Parce que le monde va mal depuis bien avant que loup-garous apparaissent. Mais il n'est pas sur qu'il pourrait supporter le rappel visuel de sa mort dans un texto. Et ce n'est pas juste de mettre tout ça sur le dos de Scott, pas du tout.

Il ne reçoit pas de réponse, mais quand il s'apprête à aller au lit, Scott apparait à sa fenêtre, escaladant et atterrissant sur le sol avec une grâce naturelle. « Stiles. » Il a l'air fatigué, triste, et absolument pas comme le Scott qui s'assoit en cercle avec les loup-garous et complote contre les alphas. Il a plutôt l'air du Scott qui était à ses côtés à l'enterrement de sa mère, un Scott qui avait le cœur brisé. Un Scott vide. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Stiles secoue la tête. « Mon père. Je ne peux pas lui dire, Derek me dit que je peux lui dire, mais comment je pourrais lui dire ? »

« Du calme. Est-il plus heureux en ne le sachant pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, putain. Est-ce que ta mère était plus heureuse en ne le sachant pas ? »

« Au début, ouais, je pense. » Scott s'assoit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. « Mais après, quand elle a surmonté le choc de tout ça, elle est revenue vers moi et c'est vraiment, vraiment bien qu'elle le sache, maintenant. Pour moi, je veux dire, c'est bien. Elle fait attention à nous, aussi. »

« C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment mon père le prendrait. Comme s'il ne l'acceptera pas à moins d'avoir une preuve concrète, et même là, ça prendra du temps, et quand il aura accepté, toute sa carrière sera réécrite tu sais ? Et c'est dans sa carrière qu'il trouve sa stabilité ces jours-ci et je … comment je pourrais tout ébranler ? »

« Mais ça te dévore, de lui cacher. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Et ce n'est pas bon pour lui que tu continues à lui mentir. Alors ce ne serait pas mieux s'il savait ? »

« Seigneur, je ne sais pas. Il faut choisir entre la moins pire des deux situations, mais je ne peux pas deviner ce qui est le moins pire. »

Scott tend la main et secoue l'épaule de Stiles. « Je pense que tu sauras quand le temps sera venu. Ou quand Derek sera transformé et que ton père tombera sur lui en mode alpha. Ou sur moi, en mode poilu. Tu sais, il y a beaucoup d'occasions pour lui de le découvrir. Peut-être que le fait qu'il n'a pas encore deviné signifie quelque chose. En attendant, si tu as besoin d'espace, tu peux toujours venir chez moi. Ma mère s'inquiète pour toi. »

Stiles essaye de sourire, mais cela ressemble plutôt à une grimace. « Merci, mec. Je pense que je préfèrerais qu'il tombe sur toi que sur Derek. La forme alpha est un peu étrange. »

« Un peu. En parlant de ça, je lui envoyé un texto en venant ici, alors il devrait bientôt passer. Tu veux le voir ? »

Stiles acquiesce et attrape sa nuque. « Ouais, évidemment. Je t'ai juste envoyé un texto avant parce que… »

« Parce que je suis Scott et ton père est la troisième personne que je préfère au monde. »

Stiles penche la tête. « Après ta mère et Allison ? Trop mignon, Scott. Il sera enchanté de l'entendre. »

« Après ma mère et toi, idiot. Je pense que j'entends Derek. On se voit plus tard. » Il se tourne vers la fenêtre et ajoute « Ca ira, Stiles. » Il aimerait bien pouvoir le croire.

Derek apparait quelques minutes plus tard. « Scott m'a envoyé un message. »

Stiles s'assoit sur son bureau, les genoux ramenés sous son menton. La page Wikipedia sur les loup-garous est ouverte sur son ordinateur.

« J'ai eu une légère crise de panique, » explique Stiles, « impliquant mon père et le fait que c'est de plus en plus difficile de lui mentir tous les jours, et qu'il me fait de moins en moins confiance, et qu'apparemment, je ne peux plus dire la vérité. Parce que j'ai essayé et j'ai encore plus paniqué. »

Derek pose une main sur l'épaule de Stiles et exerce une pression. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il, et il a l'air sincère, ce qui est vraiment bizarre.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui n'ai jamais réussi à penser à des bons mensonges quand c'était important. Maintenant, évidemment, c'est trop tard. »

Derek garde sa main sur son épaule, son pouce caressant son omoplate. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'essaye de trouver un moyen d'expliquer tout ça à mon père. Je pensais que si je rassemblais assez de preuves historiques pour attester de l'existence des loups-garous, il ne flipperait pas trop ? Mais j'aurais du le savoir, toutes les preuves historiques sont des conneries. Alors ça n'aide pas. » Il hausse les épaules, enlève la main de Derek et se lève pour lui faire face. « Désolé. Ce soir ce n'est juste pas vraiment…le moment. »

« Je sais. » Derek tend la main et prend en coupe la nuque de Stiles. « Ecoute, si c'est trop compliqué… »

« Rien n'est trop compliqué. C'est juste que rien n'est facile, non plus. Ce serait tellement bien si quelque chose était facile. »

Derek plisse les yeux, ses sourcils baissés pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis il se penche et attrape les lèvres de Stiles avec les siennes, l'embrassant longuement et profondément, et d'une manière telle que Stiles pourrait s'y noyer sans problème. Quand ils se séparent, les lèvres humides, Derek dit, d'un ton incroyablement différent. « Pour moi, ça me semble facile, ça. »

« Ouais, » soupire Stiles, en se penchant pour appuyer son front contre l'épaule de Derek. Derek l'enveloppe de ses bras et le serre contre lui, une main se glissant en dessous de son tee-shirt pour dessiner des motifs dans son dos. « C'est bon. C'est facile. »

Derek fait une sorte de ronronnement satisfait. Stiles espère qu'il ne le laissera plus jamais partir.

* * *

Voilà, merci de votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos remarques et ressentis par review.

A bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Say Something

**Auteur** : on rooftops

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série Teen Wolf, l'histoire appartient à on rooftops.

**Note de la traductrice** : Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos dernières reviews, mais je les ai lues et je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires. Je poste le chapitre 5 un peu en avance, car je pars demain en vacances et je ne serai pas là pendant deux semaines. Avec la rentrée universitaire qui arrive tout de suite après, je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre, donc je voulais au moins vous donner celui-ci avant de partir. J'ai fait des relectures plus rapides, donc il y a peut-être des tournures de phrases maladroites. En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant l'histoire, il reste encore trois chapitres plein de rebondissements !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre**** 5**

La meute d'alphas n'attend pas longtemps avant de tester leurs frontières. Deux nuits après leur établissement, trois des alphas essayent de rentrer au point de surveillance de Derek et Isaac. Deux autres essayent ensuite de se glisser dans les bois, près de l'endroit où Stiles et Allison sont postés, dans la voiture de celle-ci. Allison a un arc simple et quelques flèches, Stiles a un cocktail Molotov préparé par Lydia lors de la dernière réunion, mais au moment où ils sont sur le point de les utiliser, Scott surgit des arbres et saute sur un des loups avec un hurlement de rage.

Scott est dans la trajectoire de Stiles, et Allison a sa flèche encochée mais elle ne trouve pas de bon angle de tir sur le deuxième loup qui rode autour du combat, comme s'il attendait son tour. Il jette des regards rouges vers Allison et Stiles, mais ne les attaque, ce qui frappe Stiles et lui fait étrangement peur pourquoi un loup-garou éviterait-il des humains qui sont, à l'évidence, faibles ?

Mais, à ce moment-là, Scott met à terre l'autre loup et le second s'avance. Stiles réalise qu'il a attendu de savoir quel humain Scott essaye de protéger en priorité. Scott s'est évidemment dirigé vers Allison, même si c'est elle qui a un entraînement-de-combat-spécial-loup-garou, et Stiles devient alors une cible facile.

La main de Stiles tremble lorsqu'il lance le cocktail en direction du loup qui n'y fait pas attention jusqu'au moment où le verre touche son épaule, les produits chimiques en contact avec l'air provoquant une explosion. Mais le loup continue à avancer, en brulant et en hurlant, focalisé sur Stiles.

Le cœur de Stiles bat lourdement et il se recule, et tout ce qu'il peut penser se résume à _Mon père va être tellement énervé et triste_, et c'est là que la flèche d'Allison frappe en plein cœur le loup qui s'arrête pendant un moment en l'air, avant de tomber lourdement au sol.

L'odeur de viande et de fourrure brulée est forte et acide. « On va devoir jeter nos vêtements, » dit Stiles en essuyant ses mains moites sur son jean. « Je n'ai jamais réussi à me débarrasser de l'odeur de loup-garou brûlé sur mes jeans. »

Allison et Scott se regardent, puis s'avancent vers Stiles. « Tu vas bien, mec ? Désolé, je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. » Scott secoue l'épaule de Stiles, et celui-ci hausse les épaules.

« Bien. Comme j'ai dit, un peu énervé par la perte de ces vêtements. C'est ma chemise préférée. » C'est une chemise avec un motif à carreau rouge, très confortable, même si elle est un peu usée au niveau des coudes.

« Personne ne va être triste pour cette chemise, » lui assure Allison. Elle sourit mais ses yeux restent sombres.

« Sympa, Allison. » Le téléphone de Stiles vibre, et il le sort pour voir que Chris Argent est en train de l'appeler. Il répond. « Oui ? »

« Nous avons eu de l'activité par ici. Nous avons vu trois loups et nous en avons touché un à la jambe, mais il s'est enfui avant qu'on n'ait pu finir le travail. Quel est votre état ? »

« Scott et moi, » Allison est censée être chez elle, en poste à sa fenêtre, son arc tendu, au cas où des loups surgiraient en ville, « on en a eu deux. Aux dernières nouvelles, Derek et Isaac en avaient trois. » Derek pourrait être blessé, réalise Stiles. Un beta à moitié entrainé et un alpha fatigué contre trois alphas ne font pas particulièrement un bon combat. Il avale difficilement sa salive. « Je vois avec eux et je vous fais savoir ce qui se passe. »

Stiles raccroche et se retourne pour voir que Scott est toujours sous sa forme de loup. Les coupures, les griffures et les os cassés récoltés pendant son combat sont déjà guéris. « Je vais retrouver Derek et Isaac. Vous appelez si quelqu'un vient par ici, d'accord ? Et assurez-vous d'être bien rentrés pour quatre heures. Peter et Erica devrait être dehors pour vous remplacer bientôt, de toute façon. Mais au cas où, ils ne viennent pas, vous savez. » Et il bondit avant de disparaitre.

Allison et Stiles lèvent les yeux au ciel et retournent vers la voiture d'Allison. Stiles attrape une autre bouteille de cocktail Molotov made in Lydia à l'arrière de la voiture, puis ils s'installent sur le capot, surveillant les alentours. « Derek va être énervé que Scott nous ait laissé seuls, » dit Allison alors que les bois s'avèrent être sécurisés.

« Il va probablement penser qu'ils n'enverront plus de loup ici, vu ce qui est arrivé à ces deux-là. » Stiles indique le loup brulé et l'autre brisé en deux d'un geste de la de tête, avant de pencher la tête. « Que, soit dit en passant, nous allons devoir enterrer, ou quelque chose. »

« Espérons que Peter s'en occupera. » Allison a l'air amer. « Après tout, c'est lui qui a commencé tout ça. Le moins qu'il puisse faire, c'est le nettoyage des corps. »

« Hey euh, il n'a pas exactement appelé la meute ici. »

Allison renifle d'un air dédaigneux. « Ouais, mais il a tué Laura et ensuite, il a transformé Scott, alors vraiment, si on cherche quelqu'un à blâmer, on ne peut pas trouver mieux. »

Stiles pense à la tante d'Allison, Kate. Il songe à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie et lui dire que c'était vraiment elle qui méritait d'être blâmée pour tout ça, Kate et sa terrible vendetta, mais il aime trop sa compagnie pour risquer de gâcher l'ambiance en ramenant ce passé très lourd. En plus, ça ne le dérange pas vraiment que Allison peste contre Peter Hale.

« Alors, » dit Allison après quelques minutes de silence. « Toi et Derek ? C'est officiel maintenant ? »

« Scott ne peut vraiment pas la fermer. »

« Ben, en fait, c'est Lydia qui me l'a dit. Elle a dit que Jackson a dit que tu sentais comme Derek depuis des lustres. Et ce suçon était évident, en quelque sorte. »

« Je l'ai caché ! » Stiles se couvre le visage. « C'est trop gênant ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Allison lui donne un coup d'épaule, et reste pressée contre lui un moment. « Je pense que c'est vraiment adorable. Vous faites attention l'un à l'autre, même Scott le voit. Même s'il est un peu idiot en ce qui concerne l'effet de votre relation sur la meute et tout ça. »

« Derek mourrait s'il t'entendait dire adorable en parlant de nous. » Stiles se sent un petit peu heureux, imaginant l'expression sur le visage de Derek à ce mot.

Allison jette la tête en arrière et rit. « Seigneur, tu imagines ? » Elle prend une voix grave, essaye de grogner et réussit à ne faire qu'une sorte de sifflement. « Il serait tout 'Nous ne somme pas adorables, Argent, nous sommes mal luné'. »

« Et, mélancolique, » continue Stiles, en riant, « et viril, et plutôt sexy. »

Allison pose la tête sur son épaule et rit, et bientôt ils sont à bout de souffle, le rire brulant leur poitrine.

« Ce n'est même pas drôle, » dit finalement Stiles.

« Non, » reconnait Allison, « Mais c'est bon d'être en vie. »

**:::**

Derek envoie un texto à Stiles à six heure du matin, deux heures après qu'Allison l'ait déposé. Stiles est assis à son bureau, il réorganise sa liste des membres de la meute d'alphas. Il barre les deux qu'Allison et Scott ont tués cette nuit, et ajoute à côté de leurs noms la date et le type de décès, avant d'attraper son téléphone.

_Es-tu rentré ?_

Stiles se frotte les yeux avec la paume des mains. Il se sent si fatigué, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que Derek soit là et qu'il puisse se blottir contre lui et ne jamais se réveiller. Mais Stiles doit aller en cours et Derek doit sans doute nettoyer les bois après cette nuit alors il répond, _Ouais. Tu vas bien, hein ? Je te vois à la réunion demain soir ?_

_Je vais bien. On se voit là-bas._

Ce jour-là, le lycée apparait comme une sorte de torture conçue spécialement pour les loup-garous adolescents et leurs humains associés. Le professeur de statistique donne à Scott et Stiles une interrogation surprise et la cafétéria sert sa pizza spécial molle avec des mares de graisses dans le peppéroni et leur professeur remplaçant d'Espagnol est méchant. Si Stiles n'était pas déjà puni, il aurait séché les classes après l'échec du premier semestre, mais la pensée de sécher lui renvoie l'image de son père déçu, alors il souffre jusqu'à la fin, échangeant des regards malheureux avec les autres membres de la meute à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent dans le hall.

Quand la sonnerie finale sonne la fin des cours, Stiles se précipite dans le café à deux rues de là. Le café n'y est pas aussi bon que celui de Starbuck où il a rencontré M. Argent, mais il est prêt à sacrifier du bon café pour éviter les chasseurs et les adjoints du shérif. De toute manière, ce café a aussi de la caféine, et c'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour le moment.

Evidemment, parce que sa chance est à peu près égale à celle de Mary, reine d'Ecosse, Peter Hale entre dans le café derrière lui. Il est certain à 100% que Peter l'a suivi, mais Stiles ne fait pas attention à lui, jusqu'au moment où un serveur persistent force Peter à acheter du café. Stiles avale le sien et attend Peter près de l'entrée.

« J'ai appris qu'il y a des choses effrayantes là-bas dehors. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. » Peter s'arrête à côté de lui et Stiles hoche la tête en avant.

« Ouvre la route. »

Ils marchent l'un à côté de l'autre sur la route, Stiles se cramponnant à son café, les mains tremblantes. Peter semble calme mais évidemment qu'il l'est, parce qu'il est celui sur le point de commencer une conversation sans doute terrifiante.

Stiles prend les devant. Evidemment. « Alors, aussi charmante que soit cette rencontre, je suis un peu curieux de savoir pourquoi ça ne peut pas attendre la réunion de ce soir. Il y a de toute évidence une réunion ce soir… je veux dire nous ne pouvons pas nous faire botter le cul par une bande d'alphas sans avoir une réunion pour discuter de nos ressentis et nos sentiments … pour moi, ce n'est vraiment pas bon, par ailleurs… et tu me verras là-bas. Alors pourquoi tout ce cirque de m'accoster dans un café ? Et tu ne m'as même pas acheté mon café. »

« J'imagine que je ne suis pas aussi gentil que Chris Argent. » Son ton est sec, et Stiles arrive à s'empêcher de se raidir instinctivement.

« Pas vraiment ce à quoi je me référais. » La voix de Stiles est miraculeusement posée, mais ses mains tremblent encore plus.

« Mais ça aurait pu. Il t'a bien acheté un café la semaine dernière, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu ensemble. »

« Toi et la ville entière. Pourquoi est-ce que les adultes me suivent partout ? »

Peter lève les sourcils et se lèvres se tordent en un sourire méprisant. « Tu… m'intrigues. Et je m'intéresse à la manière dont tu te conduis. Par exemple, tu prenais un café avec Chris Argent parce que… ? »

« Je le déteste et il adore me tourmenter ? » suggère Stiles. Peter secoue la tête.

« Non. On aurait plutôt dit que tu le tourmentais. Il n'avait pas l'air bien après que tu aies quitté le Starbuck. On aurait dit que tu venais de le menacer de l'éviscérer lui et sa fille, et qu'il croyait que tu pourrais le faire. »

Stiles hausse les épaules.

« Peut-être que c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

« C'est marrant, je pense que ça a plutôt un rapport avec le fait que toi et la reste de la meute ayez formé une alliance 'secrète' avec Chris Argent et ses chasseurs. »

Stiles vient juste de prendre une gorgée de café et il lutte contre l'envie de le recracher, avalant si rapidement que le liquide brule sa poitrine. Il tousse une fois et dit, « Non, c'était vraiment juste une conversation sur Allison et à quel point ça craint qu'elle soit amoureuse de Scott, ce qui est con, parce que je pense que ça craint uniquement parce que son père est un con concernant les loups-garous, ce que je lui ai dit. C'est tout ce dont nous avons parlé. »

Le rire de Peter ressemble à un grognement. C'est un peu déconcertant. « Oh, Stiles. Je te croirais bien, sauf que j'ai vu Chris Argent et quelques-uns de ses amis la nuit dernière, et ils étaient là pour chasser du loup. Comment sauraient-ils où aller, si tu ne les avais pas aiguillés ? Et ne me dis pas que, techniquement, ce n'était pas toi, » parce que Stiles vient d'ouvrir la bouche, « ça n'aidera pas ton cas. » Ce qui est, tout bien considéré, manifestement vrai.

« Eh bien, tu es un imbécile si tu ne peux pas voir le plus grand enjeu dans cette affaire ici. »

« Le plus grand enjeu de savoir si c'est bien que les humains chassent les loups-garous tant que les loups-garous en question ne sont pas ce que tu définirais comme 'bons' ? » Le ton de Peter est moqueur, et Stiles se sent un peu honteux, mais il relève la tête et s'arrête, se tournant vers Peter. Ses mains tremblent encore, mais son regard est calme.

« Ecoute, la manière donc je le vois, si les loups-garous menacent les humains, alors les humains doivent se protéger contre eux et ces loups attaquaient la ville, ou du moins ils ont essayé. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec la manière dont les chasseurs chassent les loups qui n'ont pas prouvé leur dangerosité, mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'il soit sage de diviser nos forces en combattant les Argents _et_ les alphas. J'ai déjà dit ça à tout le monde. Une alliance avec les chasseurs fonctionne pour l'instant. »

« Malgré ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

« Ce que Kate et Gerard ont fait. Et Kate est morte, et toutes les nuits, je prie pour que Gerard le soit aussi. Chris peut défendre la ville contre les alphas. Nous pouvons retourner à notre petit jeu d'animosité après le départ des alphas. »

« Et tu n'as jamais songé à rejoindre les humains ? » Le 'même si tu es l'un d'entre eux' flotte dans les airs, non dit. Stiles le ressent comme un coup de hache dans la poitrine.

« A l'évidence, non, » parvient-il à dire. « Toujours la meute avant les chasseurs. »

« C'est bien, » dit –il en le lorgnant et Stiles déglutit. « Je pourrais prendre des mesures désespérées pour te garder dans ma meute. »

« Ce n'est pas ta meute, c'est celle de Derek. » Stiles se tourne et continue de marcher. Peter le suit un pas derrière lui, il se sent comme suivi, traqué.

« Donc, si on suit cette logique, tu n'es pas à moi, mais à Derek ? » Peter est bien trop près de lui, Stiles sent son pied contre l'arrière de sa chaussure. Il allonge le pas autant que possible en essayant d'ignorer les insinuations de Peter. Pourtant, il n'appartient à personne, mais il réalise que Peter ne le laissera pas tranquille tant que quelqu'un ne l'aura pas revendiqué. Et il a peut-être aimé embrasser Derek, mais il ne veut pas lui _appartenir_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour notre alliance avec les chasseurs ? »

« Maintenant ? Rien. Ça nous a bien servi. » Il semble mécontent de l'admettre, mais Stiles aimerait quand même avoir l'ouïe supersonique des loups-garous pour savoir s'il ment.

« Et si ça arrête de nous servir ? »

Peter se tourne vers les bois du côté de la route, et regarde Stiles intensément. « Alors nous combattrons sur deux fronts. Et si ta loyauté fait défaut, Derek pourrait être obligé de revoir ta position dans la meute. » Il fait un sourire méprisant à Stiles avant de bondir vers les bois.

« Je pensais que tu me raccompagnais ! » lui crie Stiles, avant de jurer quand une voiture tourne au coin de la route et ralentit à sa hauteur. C'est la voiture de patrouille de son père, il en a tellement marre de se faire avoir. Il suppose qu'il devrait remercier Peter pour l'avoir abandonné à ce moment-là - leur association étant une des choses qu'il ne voudrait pas avoir à expliquer à son père - mais Stiles a beaucoup de mal à ressentir autre chose que de la révulsion pour le loup-garou.

« Je suis rentré plus tôt, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait cuisiner mais tu n'étais pas là, » dit son père en roulant vers un stop à côté de Stiles, et se penche pour ouvrir la portière côté passager.

Stiles lui montre son café. « J'me suis arrêté pour prendre un café et j'ai loupé le bus. » Il grimpe dans la voiture et son père fait demi-tour alors qu'il met sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Nous avons du café à la maison, tu sais. »

« Ouais, mais je n'arrive jamais à le faire correctement. Ca a toujours un gout d'eau, et quand j'essaye de le faire plus fort, c'est trop acide. »

« Alors tu as décidé de rentrer à pied ? Je préfèrerais que tu me préviennes la prochaine fois. »

Stiles est sur le point de répliquer, mais il se souvient de l'expression de déception de son père la semaine dernière, quand il a paniqué, alors il soupire et dit « Okay. On a encore du temps pour faire à manger ce soir ? »

« Ouais, » dit son père. « Je pensais à des steaks. »

« Je pensais à quelque chose d'un petit peu plus haut sur l'échelle bon-pour-ta-santé. »

« Bien, » soupire son père. « Un jour, je ferai une overdose de brocolis, et toi où seras-tu ? »

« Probablement à me vendre sur le bord de la route. Quelle vie horrible je mènerai. Mais au moins je pourrais dire que mon père est le premier à mourir d'une overdose de brocolis. C'est plutôt quelque chose. »

Son père rit quand il se gare dans l'allée. Stiles lance un regard nostalgique à sa Jeep lorsqu'ils passent devant, et il sent son père le regarder lorsqu'il sort les clés de sa poche avec des mains encore à moitié tremblantes, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Stiles, » dit son père. « Est-ce que tu veux te regarder un Bond ce soir ? Il y a un marathon à la télé, et j'ai pensé que …. Ça pourrait être bien. » Son père a l'air hésitant, comme si le Stiles des jours récents ne peut plus apprécier un bon vieux film de Bond comme le Stiles qui protestait pour rester éveiller toute la nuit et regarder des films quand il était petit. Après la mort de sa mère, lui et son père avaient regardé tous les James Bond en répétition, une boucle constante de violence, espionnage, et sexe. Ils étaient assis en silence et regardaient l'écran sans le voir. Une chose étrange pour les relier à la réalité après un drame, mais bizarrement, ça avait marché, et Stiles et son père regarde parfois ces films en silence, et sentent cette terrible douleur de la perte et le triomphe de continuer à vivre malgré ce vide en eux. Même s'il est vrai qu'ils ne les ont pas regardés depuis longtemps.

Stiles se mord la lèvre. La meute est importante, et la réunion de ce soir sera vraiment importante. Il sait que s'il la manque, toute la meute lui en voudra. Mais son père le regarde comme s'il ne le connaissait pas, et il s'accroche aux films de Bond comme à une marque de paix, alors Stiles acquiesce et dit « Ouais, okay. J'adorerais. »

Il envoie un message groupé à toute la meute, _Problème de famille, Papa à la maison, peux pas sortir ce soir_. Il en envoie un autre à Derek, _Suis tombé sur Peter en rentrant. Pas sur qu'il te l'ait dit, mais il sait pour les chasseurs et il est prêt à ne rien faire pour l'instant_. Puis, quand il n'a aucune réponse, il en envoie un troisième à Derek, _Désolé pour ce soir. S'il-te-plait, dis-moi que je te verrai plus tard_.

Son téléphone reste silencieux, et cela le ronge pendant tout le temps où il coupe des légumes pour leur salade.

**:::**

Après une session marathon plutôt impressionnante de James Bond, Stiles vérifie son téléphone pour la dernière fois, voit l'écran éteint, et s'étire. « Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller au lit, » dit-il à son père mais le sheriff s'est déjà mis en boule de l'autre côté du canapé, sa tête posée sur l'accoudoir, ronflant légèrement. Stiles attrape la couverture en dessous du canapé et la pose sur son père. Il éteint la télé, où le film _Demain ne meurt jamais_ continue. Il embrasse son père sur le front d'une manière qui lui rappelle sa mère et la façon dont elle le bordait, tard dans la nuit, quand il attendait que son père rentre du boulot. Il essuie une larme désobéissante en traversant la pièce pour atteindre l'escalier. Il est tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs qu'il est presque à moitié déshabillé lorsqu'il réalise que Derek est déjà là, couché de son côté, face au mur.

Stiles passe rapidement sa main sur sa joue et se demande si l'odeur salée de sa larme est assez forte pour rendre Derek curieux. Puis il voit la manière dont il respire, si profondément, que tout son corps bouge à chaque respiration, et il pense que Derek ne se réveillera surement pas, même quand Stiles grimpera dans le lit à ses côtés. Une part de lui est déçue, l'autre reconnaissante. Il se sent émotionnellement épuisé et parler à l'alpha grognon ne l'aidera pas. Si Derek est d'humeur plus prévenante que grincheuse, alors peut-être, mais Stiles sait que c'est beaucoup espérer.

Il laisse son jeans au sol, se glisse dans le lit à côté d'un Derek complètement habillé, juste vêtu de son boxer et de son t-shirt, et Derek grogne quand la jambe de Stiles presse contre son jeans. Il faut vraiment qu'ils parlent des habits à porter la nuit, pense Stiles alors qu'il glisse une main par-dessus la taille de Derek, la glissant dans une poche de son jean (ce qui est utile, mais serait beaucoup mieux s'il pouvait la glisser sur la peau de Derek sans se couper la circulation sanguine). Il niche son visage dans la nuque de Derek. Il calque sa respiration sur celle de Derek et s'endort en quelques minutes. Ses rêves ne sont pas reposants, ils sont pleins de vagues impressions de sa mère hurlant et hurlant pour son père, mais au moins il a dormi assez pour en faire.

Derek le réveille avant l'aube, serrant son poignet pour retirer la main de sa poche. « 'Hey, » murmure-t-il, s'asseyant et démêlant ses jambes de celles de Stiles. « Je ne voulais pas vraiment m'endormir sur toi la nuit dernière. »

« C'est bon. » Stiles presse le visage contre son oreiller et cligne des yeux dans la lumière de l'aube. « Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à parler. »

Derek grogne, et tend la main pour suivre du doigt les lignes que les draps ont laissé sur la peau de Stiles. « Tu ne _voulais_ pas parler. »

« Ça arrive parfois. Demande à Scott. Un jour, je n'ai rien dit de la journée, sauf oui et non il a appelé sa mère, complètement paniqué, et a essayé de m'emmener à l'hôpital pour qu'on fasse des examens. Mais je n'avais pas envie de parler, ce que je lui ai dit plus tard. Il appelle toujours ça le 'jour où Stiles est devenu fou'. »

« A choisir parmi tous les autres jours, » dit Derek, et un sourire semble apparaitre aux coins de ses lèvres. Stiles pose son pouce dessus, comme s'il pouvait faire en sorte qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps.

« Hey, je n'ai pas l'air d'être fou _si_ souvent, » dit-il parce qu'il sait qu'il est censé le faire.

« Tu es au lit avec un loup-garou, » fait remarquer Derek.

« Bien, ouais. Mais ce n'est pas dingue. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais dangereux, » Derek grogne alors Stiles s'empresse de rajouter, « Pour moi. Tu n'es pas dangereux pour moi. »

« Parfois, je le suis. » si Stiles n'était pas allongé contre lui, il n'aurait pas entendu ça. Derek se secoue, puis balance une jambe au dessus de Stiles si bien qu'il est à califourchon au dessus de lui pendant un bref instant, avant d'être debout, sur le sol. « Je devrais y aller. Ton père va bientôt partir. »

Stiles acquiesce puis attrape l'index de Derek. « Attends, avant de partir. La rencontre était si horrible la nuit dernière ? »

« Ce n'était pas… ce n'était pas super. Tout le monde est énervé que Peter ait découvert l'alliance, Peter est énervé mais essaye de ne pas le montrer. Ça rend tout le monde nerveux parce que personne ne sait ce qu'il pense, et j'ai peut-être crié un peu trop fort contre Scott pour vous avoir laissé, toi et Allison, l'autre nuit, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas vraiment compter sur lui en ce moment. »

Stiles lâche sa main et se redresse. « Tu devrais t'excuser Allison et moi, nous pouvions prendre soin de nous –mêmes… vraiment, je ne dis pas ça comme ça, après tout, nous nous sommes occupés de ce loup, Derek, sérieusement _occupé de lui,_ avec du sang, du feu, et tout… Scott a juste fait ce qu'il croyait bien. Et je suis plutôt d'avis qu'il a eu raison. Voilà. »

« Il s'en remettra. »

« Ouais, mais il s'en remettra encore plus vite si tu admets que tu n'as peut-être pas eu raison. Et il sera entièrement avec toi, et tu ne risqueras pas la sécurité de la meute pour ta fierté. » Stiles retient le 'encore' qui reste sur sa langue.

« Ecoute, » dit-il parce que les yeux de Derek sont à nouveau sombres, et son regard est clairement introspectif. « J'apprécie que tu te soucies de ma sécurité et de celle d'Allison. » Derek hausse les épaules, son regard découpant Stiles, et celui-ci sait qu'il pense à combien Stiles est plus important pour lui qu'Allison, mai heureusement il ne le dit pas. « Et je sais que parfois, tu dois exercer ton autorité en gueulant sur certains betas. Mais Scott est resté avec nous le temps d'être sur que nous soyons en sécurité, et ensuite il nous a dit de rester en contact. Ca ne t'aide pas vraiment quand tu attaques tes loups parce qu'ils ont pensé et agi d'eux-mêmes. Surtout Scott. Parce que parfois Scott n'est pas le plus doué pour ce qui est de réfléchir, mais quand ça marche, tout finit par fonctionner. »

Derek tend le bras et pose sa main sur la nuque de Stiles, ce qui est rapidement devenu un geste à la fois familier et étrangement tendre. Il se penche et pose un baiser hésitant sur le front de Stiles et celui-ci jure que son cœur n'a jamais battu aussi fort avant, pas même pendant ses crises de panique, et pas même quand il oublie de prendre son Aderall et tout autour de lui bouge à une vitesse considérable.

« Je lui parlerai, » promet Derek avant de se faufiler par la fenêtre, ses mots sont un murmure rauque contre son front. Stiles retombe en arrière dans son lit, les pieds au sol, les yeux fixés au plafond.

Il se demande si c'est mal de tomber amoureux quand le monde entier tombe en pièces autour de lui. Il se demande si c'est mal de savoir que tout ce qu'il a, ce sont des os fragiles comme le verre, des poumons fragiles et une peau déchirable, et il se demande si c'est mal de vouloir offrir tout ça à un seul homme brisé.

**:::**

« Derek est venu me voir ce matin, » dit Scott en s'installant à la table à côté de Stiles pour le cours de statistiques.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est introduit dans ton lit, aussi ? Je dois vraiment avec une discussion avec ce mec sur les limites. »

« Ew, non, arrête. » Scott se recouvre les oreilles et Stiles sourit, tapant son stylo contre le plastique de la table, attendant que Scott continue. Scott finit par baisser ses mains et dit « Il s'est excusé. Je suppose que tu as surement quelque chose à voir là-dedans, alors je voulais dire que j'étais désolé pour ma réaction, et dire que peut-être que j'ai tort et que vous deux pourriez être bien ensemble et s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, _s'il-te-plait_ ne me parle pas de sexe ou quoi que ce soit de sexuel parce que la pensée de toi et Derek… » Il fait un visage étrange, et Stiles rit dans son épaule.

« Bien sur, mec. » Stiles tend le bras et ouvre le livre de Scott au bon chapitre. « Promis. »

« _Merci_. » Il fait semblant de lire le début du chapitre, qu'il n'a surement pas regardé la nuit dernière, puis il ajoute. « C'était nul, la réunion sans toi. Est-ce que tu peux essayer de venir la prochaine fois ? »

« J'ai essayé, la nuit dernière. C'est juste que ça devient vraiment horrible avec mon père en ce moment, et il voulait regarder des films, donc voilà. » Stiles hausse les épaules et Scott acquiesce.

« Je comprends. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas lui dire ? Je pourrais venir avec ma mère, pour qu'elle l'empêche de me tirer dessus ou un truc du genre. » Scott parle à voix basse, mais quelque personnes commencent à le regarder. Leur professeur est devant le tableau, l'œil rivé sur la pendule, attendant que la sonnerie retentisse.

Stiles secoue la tête. « Je pourrais te le demander un jour, » murmure-t-il. La sonnerie s'enclenche, et Mme Lawson entre en action, faisant déjà la morale sur combien il est irresponsable de ne pas faire complètement ses devoirs.

Scott lui fait un demi-sourire, puis jette un regard mauvais à son livre, parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire que commencer le matin avec une leçon de morale faite pour vous faire sentir aussi coupable que possible.

Jackson et Lydia s'assoient de chaque côté de Stiles à la pause déjeuner. Stiles ne fait pas semblant d'être d'accord.

« Je ne veux pas que vous me regardiez avec des yeux exorbités pendant toute la pause. Allez vous assoir là-bas. » Stiles indique de la tête l'autre côté de la table, où Scott est assis, avec deux sièges parfaitement libres à ses côtés.

« Alors, » dit Jackson, et il est assez proche pour que Stiles sente sur lui le déodorant Axe, ce qui veut dire qu'il est assez proche de lui pour sentir l'odeur de Derek sur Stiles, « il parait que tu as un petit quelque chose avec notre alpha. »

« Et on t'a aussi dit de ne pas harceler le pauvre humain. » Erica s'assoit à côté de Scott et Stiles la maudit. Intérieurement. Il n'est pas assez masochiste pour le faire à voix haute.

Mais il dit, « Je ne suis pas un _pauvre_ humain, Erica. » et il pense qu'il a l'air assez convaincant.

« Désolée. Scott t'a dit de ne pas harceler l'humain, » dit Erica. Ce qui n'aide pas vraiment. Scott a les yeux plongés dans sa nourriture, évitant le regard de Stiles.

« C'est marrant, » dit Stiles. « Parce que c'est Scott qui a commencé à me harceler. N'est-ce pas, homme-loup ? »

Scott grogne –il _grogne_ vraiment – et si quiconque a passé trop de temps avec Derek, c'est bien Scott. « Je me suis excusé, » murmure Scott.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux avec Derek, de toute façon ? » demande Stiles, se penchant en arrière, pour être moins proche de Lydia et Jackson.

« Il ne me donne aucune liberté. » La voix de Jackson ressemble assez tragiquement à un gémissement.

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore assez de contrôle, » Isaac s'assoit à côté d'Erica, et là s'en va la chance de Stiles de s'échapper.

« C'est parce qu'il ne me fait pas confiance, » crache Jackson.

« Il ne fait confiance à personne, » fait remarquer Stiles. Scott le regarde, et le rapide coup de tête qu'il lui fait lui indique que c'était vraiment la mauvaise chose à dire.

« Il _te_ fait confiance. » Jackson est devant lui, ses lèvres retroussées et ses canines allongées.

Putain. « Non, pas vraiment. » Stiles tend le bras et presse sa main contre la poitrine de Jackson ce qui est, ouais, probablement pas le geste le plus intelligent. Du coin de l'œil, il voit les trois loups se tendre au dessus de leurs assiettes, et il sent la respiration de Lydia contre son épaule.

« Bien, peu importe. Je lui parlerai, d'accord ? » Et ce n'est pas un mensonge, même si Stiles ne s'attend pas à ce que la conversation soit aussi calme que le pense Jackson. Le loup se recule pourtant, plaçant ses doigts humains sur la table et attrapant une part de la pizza de Stiles.

« Okay, » dit-il.

Les autres sont de nouveau occupés par leur nourriture, complètement calmes, et Stiles se lève de table. « Il faut vraiment que je me trouve de nouveaux amis, » murmure-t-il, traversant la cafeteria et faisant un signe lorsqu'il passe devant Allison, qui est assise avec Danny mais le regarde. Elle articule silencieusement, « Tout va bien ? » et il acquiesce mais il change de direction et vient s'assoir à côté de Danny.

« Hey. » Danny lève les yeux de son livre qu'il était en train de feuilleter.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? » demande Allison, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont tous stupides pour toi et ce gars ? » demande Danny, et sa main s'est tendue sur la page du livre. C'est étrange d'avoir tant de personne impliquées dans sa vie privée.

« Ca dépend de la définition de stupide, » murmure Stiles, et Allison lève un sourcil.

« Je pensais que Scott était d'accord ? »

« Il est ok, » dit Stiles. « Ce n'est pas ça. »

« C'est quoi, alors ? » demande Allison. Elle lance un regard furieux vers la table où sont assis les autres. Qu'Allison soit protective avec lui ne lui pose pas de problème, mais il n'aime pas l'expression sur le visage de Danny, comme si tout pouvait tourner mal s'il poussait un petit peu plus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Jackson te fixe ? » La voix de Danny est dure.

Stiles jure en se levant, mais il murmure « Ce n'est rien, ça va Danny. Il m'a juste demandé de faire quelque chose et j'imagine que je ne le fais pas assez vite. » Il lève les deux mains vers l'autre table au loin et dit « J'y vais, j'y vais. »

Il sort son téléphone dès qu'il est dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers les toilettes des garçons au bout du hall.

Derek répond avec un air rauque. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, rien. Seigneur, je ne te contacte vraiment que quand quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tu m'appelles seulement quand quelque chose arrive. Et tu es au lycée. Et je viens de te voir il y a cinq heures. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Un mec ne peut pas parler à son mec..homme.._personne_ ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stiles ? »

Stiles s'appuie contre la porte du cabinet dans lequel il vient d'entrer, tourne le verrou. « Techniquement, c'est ce que Jackson veut. »

« Non, » grogne Derek. Stiles peut presque imaginer la manière donc ses sourcils se froncent au dessus de son nez, formant des petites lignes sur sa peau.

« Tu ne m'as même pas écouté, » proteste Stiles, même s'il est d'accord avec la conclusion de Derek. Il y a quelque mois à peine, Jackson se transformait en lézard et tuait des gens parce qu'un psychopathe vengeur lui avait dire de le faire. Clairement, il ne mérite pas encore la confiance entière de la meute.

« J'ai déjà entendu Jackson à de nombreuses reprises. » Derek soupire dans le téléphone. « Mais très bien, dis-moi pourquoi _toi_, tu penserais que je devrais le laisser avoir plus de liberté. »

Bien, parce que Jackson est certainement en train d'écouter cette conversation, et Stiles n'a pas envie d'affronter un jeune loup-garou furieux pour le restant de ses jours. « Des betas heureux font un alpha heureux, » essaye-t-il.

« Mon bonheur, Dieu merci, ne repose pas sur l'attitude de Jackson. » et c'est une manière intéressante de le dire, pense Stiles, parce que ça signifie que Derek est un peu heureux, qu'il ne ressent pas que la colère et ce désir douloureux envers Stiles que Stiles ressent pour Derek. La pensée que Derek n'est peut-être pas aussi lunatique qu'il semble l'être fait battre un peu plus vite le cœur de Stiles.

« Accordé, » dit Stiles. « Mais peut-être que Jackson arrivera à mieux se contrôler s'il sait que tu lui fais confiance ? Et je comprends que tu sens que tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus en contrôle, mais et si c'est une de ces situations paradoxales, où si tu lui fais juste confiance, tout sera résolu ? »

« Je n'entends même pas ton cœur et je sais que tu n'y crois pas, » dit Derek.

« Bien, » soupire Stiles. « Bien, j'ai essayé. »

« _Pourquoi_ as-tu essayé ? »

« Jackson sent comme Axe. » _Et je sens comme toi_, ajoute silencieusement Stiles.

« Il t'a menacé ? » La voix de Derek frôle un grognement, et Stiles serre le poing dans sa poche.

« Non, pas vraiment. Pas du genre, sois-tout-enragé-contre-tes-betas-pout-protéger-le-pauvre-petit-Stiles-menacé. Comme je te l'ai rappelé à de nombreuses reprises, je peux m'occuper de moi. Et surtout avec la meute. »

« Pourquoi as-tu essayé, alors ? » répète Derek. Il a l'air un peu plus humain, ce qui est bien, pense Stiles. C'est mieux que quand il est prêt à surgir dans le lycée et à plaquer Jackson au sol pour lui apprendre sa place.

« Jackson a besoin d'un allié. Il a Lydia, mais elle n'est pas… elle l'aime, alors elle doit le soutenir. Et il se trouve que je le déteste, et qu'il me déteste, alors je fais un bon et inattendu allié. »

« Les alliances sont stupides, » dit Derek, et ouais, ces jours-ci Stiles est d'accord, parce qu'il y en a beaucoup trop en même temps ces temps-ci.

« C'est vrai, mais elles permettent d'accomplir certaines choses parfois. »

« Vrai. »

La sonnerie retentit, faisant écho dans les toilettes, et il dit « Je dois y aller. »

« A ce soir, » et c'est presque déjà trop pour le cœur de Stiles.

Jackson l'attend à la sortie des toilettes. Il fixe Stiles et celui-ci hausse les épaules. « J'ai essayé, mec. »

« Je te déteste, » dit Jackson, mais les mots sont plus doux que d'habitudes, et Stiles ne fait qu'hausser les épaules avant de se tourner dans le hall pour se diriger vers la classe d'histoire. Ces jours-ci, la plupart de sa haine est réservée aux alphas étrangers, aux Argent morts, et à un Hale en particulier.

* * *

Voilà, merci de votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos remarques et ressentis par reviews.

A bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Say Something

**Auteur** : on rooftops

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série Teen Wolf, l'histoire appartient à on rooftops.

**Note de la traductrice** : Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 6. Encore désolée de n'avoir pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews, mais j'apprécie chacune d'entre elles ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant cette histoire. Je remercie ceux qui mettent l'histoire en favori ou qui la suivent, et je remercie plus particulièrement les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de poster une review. C'est toujours agréable d'avoir des avis, que ce soit sur l'histoire ou sur le travail de traduction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre**** 6**

« Il faut qu'on parle, » dit Stiles.

Derek se raidit à l'endroit où il a atterri, les genoux encore pliés et les bras légèrement tendus pour garder l'équilibre. Il lève les yeux vers Stiles, les sourcils levés et les yeux sombres. « Okay ? »

« Rien de grave, arrête de faire cette tête comme si je t'avais frappé. »

« Okay. » Derek se redresse et tire sur sa chemise. Sa chemise, qui est définitivement un problème, ainsi que son jeans, et même mes chaussettes qui apparaissent lorsqu'il enlève ses chaussures. « Alors ? »

« Est-ce que-, _sil te plait_, tu vas finir par te déshabiller ? »

Derek cligne des yeux. « Quoi. » Et vraiment, ce mot devrait être une question.

« Je veux dire, » Stiles peut sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues, parce qu'il a encore cinq ans au fond. « Je ne veux pas dire être à poil, ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste dire, enlève ton jeans, et si tu veux, tu m'emprunter un bas de pyjama. Ou, » il a l'impression d'offrir la lune à Derek, « tu peux en laisser ici. C'est juste que je n'aime vraiment pas ça, cette manière que tu as d'être toujours prêt à partir, même quand tu dors. Et aussi, » parce que Derek a ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose et Stiles n'est pas prêt à l'entendre, « c'est vraiment pas confortable de dormir à côté de quelqu'un qui porte un jeans. »

Derek penche la tête, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. « Okay, » dit-il avant d'attraper le col de se chemise pour la faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Et ouais, la vision est aussi belle que Stiles s'en souvient, du temps où il a forcé Derek à faire un striptease très, très court, mais absolument interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans.

Il se sent bouger vers Derek, et il tend la main pour la poser sur la clavicule de Derek. « Ou, tu sais, peut-être que je voulais dire à poil en fait, » dit-il, sans pouvoir retenir les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Derek laisse sortir un rire amusé et se penche en avant pour attraper ses lèvres dans un baiser.

Stiles laisse sa main errer dans le dos musclé de Derek, et celui-ci pousse la langue dans sa bouche. Ses doigts suivent les muscles saillants des omoplates de Derek. Celui-ci froisse la chemise de Stiles avec ses mains chaudes et les glisse dessous. Ses mains sont partout et suivent sa colonne vertébrale. Les sentiments sont trop nombreux et confus, Stiles veut toujours plus, vraiment. Il veut sentir ces doigts partout, que ses mains touchent chaque partie de son corps, et il veut faire la même chose à Derek, il veut gouter l'intérieur du coude de Derek, et la bosse de sa cheville et mordre ses hanches et…il veut tout.

Derek recule, attrape la nuque de Stiles. « Nous ne pouvons pas, pas encore, » dit-il, et Stiles sait qu'il y a des raisons, et il présume que ces raisons sont bonnes – la différence d'âge en étant une, mais pas seulement, et sûrement pas la plus importante – et d'habitude il est plutôt du genre à suivre cette pensée rationnelle, mais là, il veut juste tout ce qu'il peut obtenir de Derek.

« Encore, » répète-t-il, s'accrochant à ce mot comme s'il s'agissait d'un vœu.

Et Derek donne des coups de nez sur sa nuque. Ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue sont partout sur sa peau, et il murmure « A moi, » dans la clavicule de Stiles, et attend.

« Non. » Stiles recule, place ses mains sur les épaules nues de Derek et y enfonce ses ongles pour attirer l'attention de l'alpha. « Pas à toi. »

Les yeux Derek deviennent rouges pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne le contrôle de lui-même. Il inspire. « Tu ne sens personne d'autre, à part toi et moi, » dit-il, comme si ça réglait l'affaire. Il y a une trace de grognement quand il prononce le mot 'moi' et Stiles se souvient du territoire et de la meute et de l'importance de _l'appartenance_. Mais il peut être avec Derek sans lui appartenir.

« Vrai. » Stiles retire ses ongles. « Et je ne sentirai plus jamais personne sauf toi et moi. » C'est une phrase du genre 'pour toujours' et peut-être qu'il est stupide de le dire mais qui s'en soucie parce que Derek a encore l'air en colère. « Mais _je_ me contrôle, Derek. Moi. Tu ne me possèdes pas, pas du tout. » Parce qu'aimer Derek ne signifie pas qu'il est moins lui, qu'il est moins lui-même.

« Très bien, » grogne Derek, poussant Stiles contre le lit. « Mais je suis à toi. »

Et c'est faux, aussi, pense Stiles. La bouche de Derek est à nouveau contre la sienne, et tous ces sentiments électriques brulent en lui. Il ne peut pas posséder Derek plus que Derek ne peut le posséder. Mais la pensée de posséder Derek, la pensée de posséder ce pouvoir explose comme une faiblesse dans ses articulations et sa cage thoracique, et il laisse Derek le pousser sur le lit. Il le laisse l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus dans sa bouche que le goût du café, de la salive et avant tout le goût de Derek et rien d'autre.

Derek se relève en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras. Leurs lèvres ont migré vers la peau et laissé des traces sur chacun au niveau de la clavicule et des épaules. Dans le cas de Stiles, une morsure juste en dessous de son oreille qui sera impossible à cacher. Derek roule au-dessus de Stiles et fixe le plafond, attrape la main de Stiles alors que celui-ci commence à se demander son père remarquera les marques rouges et s'il lui reste quelques mensonges en réserve.

« Désolé, » dit Derek, bourru, comme s'il était embarrassé.

Stiles secoue la main. « Pour quoi ? » Il retient le 'c'était génial' parce que ouais, ça l'était, mais complimenter Derek sur leur capacité mutuelle à se rouler des pelles semble un petit peu vieux jeu et très virginal, et juste parce qu'il est vierge ne signifie pas qu'il doit agir comme tel tout le temps.

« Les morsures. Les marques. J'ai un petit peu… » dit-il et Stiles tourne la tête pour voir que Derek le regarde, les lèvres roses et gonflées, les yeux encore brumeux de désir. Derek lâche sa main pour lever la sienne vers son visage, se couvrant les yeux pendant un moment.

« Pas de soucis, » parvient à dire Stiles, les mots un peu irréguliers. « Mais croisons les doigts pour que mon père travaille deux fois plus, avant qu'il ne les voie. »

Derek tend les deux mains, ses index enroulés autour de ses majeurs, et Stiles tend la main pour en attraper une et la tirer vers lui, posant un baiser sur la paume de Derek avant même d'y penser. Derek soupire, mais ce n'est pas un son de tristesse.

Ils restent étendus l'un à côté de l'autre en silence, les mains encore liées, et Stiles dit finalement, « A propos de ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. »

« C'est bon. » La voix de Derek est lente de fatigue mais Stiles secoue la tête.

« Je sais que c'est bon, je veux juste essayer d'expliquer pour que tu _penses_ vraiment que c'est bon. »

« Je pense… »

« Non. Parce que tu es territorial. Et peut-être que dire que je suis à toi et que tu es à moi est la fin de tout et sera tout pour toi, mais pour moi, ça veut juste dire que je ne suis plus en contrôle. Si je suis à toi, alors je ne suis plus à moi, alors je ne suis pas celui que j'ai toujours été, et tu n'es pas à toi, non plus et…pour moi, ce n'est pas romantique. Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas être en contrôle de moi-même… et ça ne ressemble en rien à de l'amour. Et ce n'est pas bien. » Derek respire difficilement.

« Mais, » Stiles roule pour lui faire à nouveau face, sa main libre glissant pour suivre la trace d'une des marques sombres de guérison sr la peau de Derek et il continue « Je t'appartiens, et tu m'appartiens, et c'est plus que la meute, que l'amitié et que tout… c'est le genre d'appartenance qui signifie.. je ne sais pas, c'est aussi proche que posséder quelque chose peut être sans se perdre nous-mêmes. Et tout ça est vraiment sémantique, mais je veux que tu comprennes que je ne voulais pas te blesser quand je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas à toi, et je veux aussi que tu ne me fasses pas ce visage tout triste et tragique quand je te dis que tu n'es pas à moi...On s'appartient l'un à l'autre, même si on ne s'appartient pas. Et même si je n'ai pas ton super-odorat, j''espère que tu ne sentiras jamais quelqu'un d'autre. »

Et Derek aurait pu tourner ça en blague, pourrait grogner et rouler sur Stiles encore jusqu'à ce qu'il crie que putain, peu importe, il _est_ à Derek, parce que Stiles sait que si Derek le pousse assez fort, il y a une chance pour qu'il perde la trace de ses mots. Mais Derek ne le fait pas. Il fait un signe de tête vers lui, et penche sa tête sur les draps, et embrasse Stiles doucement, chastement, comme leur premier baiser. Puis il attire Stiles sur sa poitrine nue et Stiles murmure dans son épaule « Tu portes toujours ton jeans, » et Derek rit.

« Une chose à la fois, » dit-il, ce qui est surement sage, parce que voir Derek juste en boxer pourrait détruire le peu de résolution qui reste à Stiles.

« Okay, » lui accorde Stiles, en pressant ses dents contre la peau de Derek.

« Si tu étais un loup-garou, » dit doucement Derek dans le noir, à travers ses cheveux, « ce que tu es en train de faire pourrait être considéré comme un signe de domination. »

« Et parce que je suis humain, ça ne l'est pas ? » marmonne Stiles, sans y prêter attention parce que les mains de Derek dessinent des motifs sur sa peau.

Derek fait un son qui ressemble à un ronronnement. « Ne le dis pas à la meute, « dit-il et Stiles sourit, mordille un peu la peau, et rit quand la main de Derek presse plus fort contre son dos.

« Tu es fou. »

« Tu m'aimes quand même. » Il n'a pas l'intention de sortir ça comme une question, mais dans sa torpeur, la phrase sort comme ça.

« Je t'aime de toutes les façons. »

**:::**

Soit le fait d'avoir croisé les doigts marche réellement, soit une affaire vraiment sérieuse se passe au bureau du shériff, parce que Stiles ne croise pas son père de la semaine. Ils échangent des mots et des textos, et leur relation va beaucoup mieux. Evidemment, le fait qu'ils peuvent seulement s'entendre quand ils ne se voient pas est sérieusement problématique, mais cela rend plus facile les réunions de la meute. Et puis, il peut voir Derek sans se sentir coupable et nerveux en permanence.

Le fait que la meute d'alphas est calme depuis la nuit où ils ont attaqué aide aussi. Les loups et les chasseurs ont continué à patrouiller le long des frontières, mais les alphas n'ont pas tenté une autre brèche de toute la semaine. Cela rend Stiles anxieux, et les autres sont affreusement stupides à ce sujet : ils pensent qu'ils les ont assez effrayés et que - peut-être - c'est fini et même Peter a l'air triomphant, ce qui est mauvais signe, si on demande à Stiles. Mais personne ne lui demande, alors il secoue la tête et murmure des avertissements entachés de vulgarités que tout le monde entend mais auxquels personne ne fait vraiment attention.

Un samedi, après une réunion particulièrement énervante, si terrible que Stiles a lancé à Derek un coup d'œil lui indiquant de rester loin de lui, Stiles se réveille au vibreur de son téléphone et au son de son père dans le couloir. Il roule dans son lit et regarde son reflet dans le miroir. Pour une fois, il ne se réveille pas avec des bleus ou des marques, ce qui est un sentiment bizarre. Il y a aussi le fait que Derek lui manque d'une manière étrange. Il attrape son téléphone sans regarder le message et ouvre la porte de sa chambre.

« Hey, papa. »

Son père est dans les escaliers, il se tourne et se penche partiellement dans le couloir. « B'jour, fiston. Je fais des pancakes, si tu en veux. »

« Sur. » Stiles suit son père et il est en train de faire couler le café dans le filtre quand il se souvient de son téléphone. Il donne un petit coup au pot à café et se pose contre le comptoir pour ouvrir le message. Il est de Scott, ce qui est bizarre étant donné qu'il n'est que huit heures du matin et qu'on est samedi. Il ouvre le message, se mordille la lèvre, et cligne des yeux. _Boyd vient de m'appeler pour me dire que c'est le septième anniversaire de l'incendie aujourd'hui. Dit que Derek est parti dans les bois ce matin. Pensais que tu voudrais le savoir_.

« Merde, » Stiles se cogne la tête contre son poing. Et il n'a même pas laissé Derek venir cette nuit, parce qu'il était trop énervé par la manière dont l'alpha s'occupe de la menace récente en étant inactif. Ce qui est une raison tout à fait suffisante pour être énervé, pense-t-il encore, mais pas vraiment un jour qui est aussi triste que ce jour l'est pour Derek.

« Stiles, » dit son père d'un ton sec, comme s'il avait le droit de critiquer le langage de Stiles.

« Désolé, » murmure-t-il quand même.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Son père fait glisser une assiette de pancakes sur le comptoir, vers lui, et Stiles les coupe avec sa fourchette. Il trempe les morceaux dans le sirop et les examine avant de les mettre dans sa bouche. Ils ont un gout un peu bizarre, ne sont pas aussi bon qu'il le pensait, mais imagine que ça vient de lui et non des pancakes.

Il avale et dit à son père « Hum. En quelque sorte. Scott a un problème, mais ça va aller. Surement. »

Son père lève un sourcil, tire une chaise de la table et fait un signe de tête vers celle en face de lui. Stiles l'attrape, les mains un peu tremblantes. Il presse un bouton sur son téléphone et commence à rédiger un message. « Je suis toujours puni ? » demande-t-il à son père alors qu'il efface tout ce qu'il vient d'écrire et recommence.

« Es-tu prêt à me dire tout ce qui s'est passé avec toi ? »

_Derek, ramène ton cul ici_ est un peu trop méchant. Il supprime ça et puis réalise que son père le regarde toujours. « Hum, tu peux définir 'tout' ? »

« D'où venaient les bleus ? »

La main de Stiles vole jusqu'à sa nuque avant même de le réaliser et son père lève les sourcils encore plus haut. Il se maudit intérieurement, parce que, _évidemment_, il veut parler des bleus de la dernière fois, pas des nouveaux bleus. Pas ceux qui se sont déjà effacés. Son père ne les connait pas, ceux-là.

« Tu es toujours puni, » dit son père quand Stiles ne dit plus rien. La déception dans sa voix est lourde. Toujours lourde, toujours coupante. Stiles tape, _Derek, je suis désolé pour hier. Est-ce que tu peux venir ? Ou au moins m'envoyer un message et me dire où tu es ?_ Il l'envoie.

Son père tousse. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Scott ? »

« Problèmes de fille, » murmure Stiles, parce qu'avec Scott, c'est une réponse facile.

« Et toi ? » demande son père, et oh, Seigneur, non, ils ne vont pas avoir cette discussion maintenant. « Est-ce que tu as des problèmes de fille en ce moment ? »

« Non. » La voix de Stiles est froide comme celle de Derek, de Jackson ou de Lydia. Il sent la tristesse de son père, sa surprise d'être traité comme quelqu'un qui ne vaut pas le temps de Stiles, alors Stiles continue après une longue pause. « A moins que tu comptes là dedans réconforter Scott et Allison, et occasionnellement aider Lydia à faire en sorte que ça marche avec Jackson. Ce que je ne fais pas. »

« Lydia ? » Son père le regarde, ses yeux adoucis. « Ce n'est pas la fille que tu aimes depuis toujours ? »

« Ouais. Sauf que je n'ai plus vraiment le béguin pour elle. Elle et Jackson sont… je ne sais pas si ça durera, mais pour l'instant ils sont ensemble. Et ils vont bien ensemble, en quelque sorte. » Sauf que Jackson est parfois psychotique et toujours un loup-garou hors de contrôle et Lydia est un genre de garce sans modestie, mais bon, Stiles a aussi des qualités négatives.

« Mais Jackson est le garçon que toi et Scott… » le coupe son père, parce que ça va être un sujet douloureux pour toujours.

« Comme nous t'avons dit, c'était vraiment une blague. Il le comprend maintenant. Nous sommes amis. » Et c'est un mensonge, mais ils font partie de la meute, ce qui est bien plus profond que l'amitié et incompréhensible pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas au courant que les monstres dans les contes de fée existent.

« Stiles, » soupire son père, comme si son nom pouvait tout finir, comme s'il pouvait effacer les mensonges. « Vous… »

Mais le téléphone de Stiles vibre et il le sort sans hésiter, ouvre le message. Derek a écrit _Tu ne veux pas me voir aujourd'hui. Je vais bien._

Stiles grogne. « Stupide, » murmure-t-il.

Son père dit, « Qui, Scott ? »

« Evidemment, » dit Stiles, sens lever les yeux. Il répond à Derek, _J'étais énervé hier, mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de te voir et je te jure que si tu ne viens pas je vais demander à Scott de te traquer_.

« A propos d'Allison. »

« Scott est toujours stupide quand il s'agit d'Allison. » Stiles se lève et jette le reste de son pancake dans la poubelle. Il se sert une tasse de café et se tourne pour voir que son père le regarde toujours, ses lèvres tordues. Il accepte tristement la situation. « Merci pour les pancakes, papa. »

« Pas de quoi. »

« Est-ce que tu dois y aller aujourd'hui ? »

Son père acquiesce. « Dans une minute. » Il hésite, puis ajoute, « Ça va sans dire, » alors que Stiles traverse la cuisine pour atteindre les escaliers, « mais tu n'es pas autorisé à sortir de la maison, même si je ne suis pas dans les parages pour m'assurer que tu suis les règles. »

« Bien sur. »

« Bien sur, » répète son père, l'air sardonique.

Il est parti au moment où Stiles sort de la douche. Son portable affiche un autre message de Derek. _Je vais bien, Stiles_.

Stiles fait un signe de tête, pose le téléphone sur son bureau, et s'assoit sur le sol, le dos contre son lit, une pile de bouquins autour de lui. Il comprend le besoin de faire son deuil tout seul, mais il préférerait que Derek ne soit pas de ce genre-là.

**:::**

Il ne peut pas dormir si Derek n'est pas là, alors il s'assoit sur son bureau et lit quelque chose sur les pratiques wiccan parce que Deaton lui a dit d'y croire. Derek apparait à sa fenêtre. Il tombe presque littéralement dans sa chambre.

Il est en sueur, il a l'air fatigué, haletant sur le sol, et son regard est vague lorsqu'il se pose sur Stiles.

« Jesus, Derek, tu vas bien ? » Et très bien, ouais, stupide question.

« Je ne suis pas blessé, » Ce qui n'est pas vraiment ce qu'a demandé Stiles, enfin. « Je peux rester ce soir ? »

Stiles acquiesce et s'agenouille à côté de lui. Derek a des auréoles de transpiration au niveau du col de son t-shirt et sous les bras. En y regardant de plus près, il a l'air encore plus exténué. Stiles tend le bras et lui enlève ses baskets, ainsi que ses chaussettes, en essayant de ne pas froncer le nez–il ne le fait pas – avant d'atteindre l'ourlet du t-shirt de Derek et de tirer dessus. Derek lève les ras et laisse Stiles tirer le t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

« Est-ce que tu veux prendre une douche ? » lui offre Stiles et il essaye de ne pas soupirer de soulagement quand Derek accepte.

« Viens. » Il aide le loup-garou se lever et à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain, mettant en marche la douche pour lui. « Voilà une serviette, » dit-il en la prenant de l'armoire près de la porte, « et un gant de toilette. Je te donnerai un bas de pyjama, okay ? »

Derek acquiesce. Quand Stiles sort de la salle de bain, il est dans la douche, le rideau fermé. Stiles essaye de ne pas penser à Derek entièrement nu. Il n'y parvient pas vraiment, mais le souvenir plus frappant de son épuisement l'aide à empêcher une réaction trop flagrante eu niveau de son entre-jambe. Derek a besoin de beaucoup plus qu'il ne peut lui offrir ce soir, mais il n'a pas vraiment besoin du contact physique que Stiles veut lui donner.

Pas ce soir, se dit Stiles, en allant lui chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et en remerciant tous les dieux loups ou non-loups que son père soit encore au travail. Quand Derek revient dans sa chambre, vêtu d'un pantalon avec des dessins de moutons qui est beaucoup trop grand pour Stiles et trop petit pour Derek, Stiles est encore assis sur son bureau. Il fait défiler les pages pleines de motifs complexes qui donnent normalement du pouvoir à la personne qui les dessine. Stiles pense que ça ressemble à des conneries, mais bon, un loup-garou tombe dans son lit et dit « Tu peux venir ici ? », alors son indicateur de connerie est sans doute au point mort.

Il va jusqu'au lit et se couche à côté de Derek, enveloppant son bras autour de son estomac, et posant une jambe sur lui Derek soupire.

« Tu as couru aujourd'hui ? » demande Stiles, après un long moment de silence durant lequel les respirations de Derek s'égalisent, mais pas assez profondément pour dormir.

« Oui. »

« Loin ? » demande Stiles, même s'il suppose que c'est évident.

« Aussi loin que j'ai pu. »

« Mais tu es revenu ? »

« Evidemment. »

Stiles laisse ses doigts jouer sur l'estomac de Derek et courir sur la fermeté de ses muscles, les écartant si bien que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau. « J'ai failli m'enfuir une fois, » dit-il, sachant que ce n'est pas la même chose, mais ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Quand ? »

« Juste après la mort de ma mère. Elle a mis longtemps à mourir et je… si ça n'avait pas été à cause de moi, elle n'aurait jamais été à l'hôpital pour un bilan de santé. J'avais cette obsession de voler, et je suis tombé d'un arbre. Quand elle a couru pour vérifier que je n'avais rien, elle a trébuché sur une pierre dans le jardin et s'est foulé la cheville. Elle est allé voir les médecins, et elle devait surement savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose, j'imagine, parce qu'elle a demandé de prévoir pour elle un bilan complet. Ils ont trouvé un cancer… la poitrine, à l'origine, mais il y a eu une métastase, et elle n'avait pas été assez courageuse pour aller se faire diagnostiquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit là-bas, et elle était là-bas à cause de moi… et peut-être que c'est complètement insensé mais je le vois encore comme ma faute parfois, et à l'époque je le croyais vraiment. Quelques semaines avant sa mort, nous sommes allés la voir à l'hôpital et tu sais.. tu as déjà vu quelqu'un mourir d'un cancer ? » Non, Derek secoue la tête, parce que toute sa famille humaine était morte avant que le cancer ne les prenne, et les loups auraient vaincu ce genre de maladie.

« Ils fanent, en quelque sorte. Parfois, c'est rapide – deux mois c'est rapide pour un cancer, c'est clément – mais pour ma mère, ça a pris plus longtemps, alors elle a continué à se battre. Et elle était belle, elle avait des cheveux longs avec lesquels j'avais l'habitude de jouer quand j'étais bébé elle avait ces yeux… mon père se saoule parfois et il parle de ses yeux pendant des heures et quand elle souriait… Dieu, je sais pas, Derek. Quand j'étais petit, je faisais tout pour la faire sourire. Et puis il y eu le cancer et au début, quand elle combattait, elle était magnifique, forte, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Et il a commencé à la ronger de l'intérieur, c'était _dans_ elle, tu sais, et c'est tellement dur de détester quelque chose qui est à l'intérieur d'une personne sans commencer à la détester un peu, aussi. » Stiles s'arrête, respire lentement. Il sent son rythme cardiaque accélérer, sait que ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

Derek trouve sa main et enlace ses doigts, mais il ne dit rien. Il sait ce dont il a besoin à l'instant, même si Stiles n'est pas sur de savoir si c'est lui ou Derek qui en a le plus besoin. « Ce qui est une chose dure à admettre maintenant, et quand j'avais dix ans, je ne savais pas comment comprendre ce qui se passait. Je savais juste que ma mère était devenue terne, qu'elle s'affaissait, que ses cheveux étaient tombés et qu'elle était empoisonnée – que son corps était empoisonné et les docteurs l'empoisonnaient – et je suis rentré à la maison, j'ai emballé quelque affaires dans mon sac à dos, et j'ai commencé à marcher sur la route. Un policier m'a récupéré quelques heures plus tard. Je n'étais pas allé très loin, mais j'avais été assez loin pour réaliser que je pouvais aller n'importe où dans le monde et que je sentirais toujours la perte de ma mère. Je saurais toujours qu'elle partait. » Il respire dans le cou de Derek, comme si l'odeur de son savon sur la peau de Derek pouvait atténuer la douleur dans sa poitrine. « J'ai demandé à ton oncle si la mort était paisible. » Derek se tend contre lui, et Stiles peut entend sa respiration devenir irrégulière, mais il continue. « Et il a dit que non, mais je ne le crois pas. Parce que la mort doit être paisible, après que tu aies combattu si longtemps pour rester en vie.

Derek se retourne et pousse sa tête dans le cou de Stiles. Il pleure, les larmes coulent sur la peau de Stiles et sur le col de son t-shirt, et Stiles s'enveloppe autour de Derek du mieux qu'il peut, le tenant alors qu'il pleure.

« Je les ai tués, tu sais, » dit-il, finalement, et Stiles secoue la tête contre la sienne, son menton dans les cheveux de Derek.

« Tu as l'impression que l'as fait. Tu t'en veux. Dans ta tête, peut-être que tu l'as fait. Mais Kate a commis le meurtre. »

La respiration de Derek se fait plus rapide, et Stiles agrippe sa nuque, pose un baiser au sommet de sa tête, puis un autre et ajoute « Tu l'as laissée entrer mais elle aurait trouvé un moyen sans toi. Elle t'a juste utilisé, Derek, et tu peux t'en vouloir pour ça, mais je refuse de ta blâmer pour ça. La plupart des gens ne t'en voudraient pas. Les gens qui s'en préoccupent ne le feront certainement pas.

Derek serre les poings contre son t-shirt et il grogne, un son qui oscille entre l'humain et l'animal, « Comment sais-tu pour Kate ? »

« Ton oncle me l'a dit. » Stiles pose une main rassurante dans le dos de Derek parce qu'il sent qu'il est sur le point d'exploser. « Et nous n'en parlerons pas, ok, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. C'est le passé. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne considère pas ce que Kate a fait comme étant ta faute. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux te détester pour l'incendie, Derek, mais que je pense à toi et que je pense à tout ce que tu as perdu, et je sais à quel point ça crée un manque chez une personne. Je sais que tu as travaillé autour de ce manque, et que tu en es là maintenant, et je ressens tellement de choses pour toi… et je veux juste que tu saches ça, ok. Je veux que tu saches que tu n'es pas défini par l'incendie. Ou par ce que Kate t'a fait. » Et Derek n'est pas calmé, alors Stiles embrasse à nouveau son crâne et dit « Et maintenant, je te promets, que je ne ramènerai plus ça sur le tapis. »

Derek grogne, mais il ne bouge pas. Il presse son visage mouillé de larmes encore plus profondément contre l'épaule de Stiles. Celui-ci le laisse se calmer et s'endormir.

Stiles le tient pendant la nuit. Il entend son père rentrer autour de onze heures, et il est content que la porte soit fermée à clé quand son père tape contre celle-ci. Il dit « Bonne nuit, » et Derek renifle contre lui, ses dents contre les t-shirt de Stiles.

Il tient Derek quand une voiture passe dans la nuit et éclaire la chambre de ses phares. Il le tient pendant que le loup dort, se tortillant légèrement contre lui. Il le tient lorsque le ciel s'éclaire, et qu'une platitude grise tombe sur tout, et qu'il commence à pleuvoir. Et il le laisse partir seulement lorsque Derek s'assoit, frottant une main contre ses yeux injectés de regarde Stiles.

Il a l'air partagé entre l'envie de parler et celle de s'échapper sans un mot, anxieux de la manière dont il a paru faible la nuit dernière, anxieux de ce qu'ils se sont dit, et de ce qu'aucun des deux n'a dit.

Stiles s'assoit et caresse avec son pouce la joue de Derek. « Je suis désolé. »

« Pour quoi ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules. Il y a beaucoup trop, et en même temps pas assez. « Tout ça, tu sais. »

Derek presse son front contre celui de Stiles et soupire. « Merci d'avoir été là la nuit dernière. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait… »

Et il serait facile de faire une blague maintenant, d'imaginer que Derek aurait mis en pièces un de ces betas, probablement Jackson, ce qui aurait été bien en fait, mais Derek a l'air vulnérable, comme la première fois où il a passé la nuit dans la chambre de Stiles, et Stiles ne fait qu'acquiescer, le mouvement de sa tête bousculant celle de Derek en même temps.

« C'est normal, Derek. C'est normal. »

« Personne ne m'a jamais dit 'c'est normal' aussi souvent que toi. »

« Ben, probablement parce que personne ne le pensait autant que moi. »

Derek l'embrasse, et le gout de leur haleine matinale se mélangent sur leur langue. C'est assez dégoutant mais également la chose la plus érotique à laquelle Stiles a jamais gouté, alors que la main de Derek lui attrape la nuque et ses lèvres en demandent plus qu'elles ne peuvent prendre, et demandent plus. Les ongles de Stiles s'enfoncent si profondément dans le dos de Derek qu'il imagine s'enfoncer dans le corps de l'alpha. Et c'est alors qu'un bruit résonne dans le couloir et Derek est parti par la fenêtre, ses vêtements sales encore empilés sur le sol, son téléphone à côté de celui de Stiles sur le bureau.

Stiles soupire et se laisse tomber sur son oreiller. Il n'a pas pu dormir la nuit dernière, et il ne pourra pas dormir maintenant, alors il roule en dehors du lit et va vers son bureau, tire le tiroir du bas et en sort la photo favorite de sa mère, un cliché pris quelque mois avant qu'il ne tombe de l'arbre et qu'elle aille à l'hôpital pour la première fois. Sur la photo, elle est assise à coté de son père, sa main dans la sienne, regardant quelqu'un en dehors du champ. Stiles avait pris cette photo, alors c'est un petit peu flou à cause du tremblement de ses mains, mais on peut voir facilement que ses parents étaient heureux.

Il est tellement soulagé que ses parents ont pu être heureux.

**:::**

Scott arrive chez lui plus tard dans l'après-midi, et parle au père de Stiles comme il le fait habituellement, lui dit combien Stiles lui manque et à quel point il échouera en statistiques si Stiles ne l'aide pas. Son père les oblige à rester dans la cuisine, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Scott suit Stiles dans sa chambre pour aller chercher des livres et du papier, et Scott plisse le nez en entrant. « Bordel, est-ce que toi et Derek vous l'avez _fait_ cette nuit ? »

« Non, Seigneur, » réplique-t-il. « En plus, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas savoir ? »

« Je ne veux pas, » s'empresse Scott. « Vraiment, vraiment pas. C'est juste que ça pue ici. Ça sent à plein nez l'affection. Ou quelque chose. »

« Ben, il était _là_ la nuit dernière. » Stiles attrape le téléphone de Derek sur le bureau, « et il a laissé ça. Je présume que tu vas là-bas après ton départ ? »

Scott acquiesce et prend le téléphone. « Je le livrerai au Maitre Loup, ami Stiles. Pourquoi l'at-il laissé ? »

« Il a entendu mon père dans le couloir et a pris peur. En parlant de ça, on devrait redescendre. Je pense que le bureau a résolu l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait. On dirait que mon père est prêt à rester à la maison pendant des semaines. » Son père s'était installé sur le canapé du salon avec les émissions de Sports Illustrated des trois derniers mois et six packs de bières à côté de lui. Stiles ne peut même pas se forcer à engueuler son père à propos des effets de la bière sur sa santé – en dehors de l'alcool et _honnêtement_ – parce que l'homme a l'air si reconnaissant de pouvoir s'assoir tout court.

« Est-ce que tu vas le dire à ton père un jour ? » demande Scott à voix basse, alors qu'ils sont assis à la table de la cuisine. « Parce que je suis là. On pourrait briser la glace avec l'histoire infiniment impossible de comment je suis devenu un loup-agrou. Et alors, peut-être que toi et Derek ça ne paraitra même pas un gros problème. »

« Je pense que je devrais probablement dire à mon père que je suis légèrement gay avant d'approcher sujet du loup-garou mâle de vingt-trois ans avec qui je sors et que j'ai accusé du meurtre de sa mère et que tu as accusé une fois du meurtre de plein de personnes. »

« Tu sais, ce n'était surement pas nos meilleurs mensonges. »

« Tu penses ? » Stiles lui jette un coup d'œil et voit le léger sourire sur le visage de Scott, et il sourit en retour. « Je pense qu'on ferait surement mieux maintenant. »

« Punaise, j'espère. Imagine si on ne s'était pas amélioré en mensonge. »

Stiles grogne. « Ben, j'ai dit à mon père assez récemment que la famille de Lydia un chat sauvage. »

« Pas faux. Ce n'est pas exactement bien. »

« Au moins, je ne suis pas celui qui l'ait appelé _Roberta_. »

Scott rigole dans son livre et ensuite demande « Alors, c'est quoi la valeur 'p' encore ? » et Stiles se lance dans une explication plutôt utile mais partiellement confuse.

Quand Scott reprend ses affaires pour partir, il secoue l'épaule de Stiles et demande « Rien que tu veuilles que je dise au grand gars ? »

Le père de Stiles est dans le frigidaire, cherchant quelque chose à grignoter qui ne soit pas des carottes ou du céleri. Il ne trouvera rien. Son dos se tend à la question de Scott, et Stiles lui jette un regard furieux avant de dire « Nope. Dis bonjour à tout le monde, c'est tout. »

Scott a la grâce d'avoir l'air un peu embarrassé, puis tourne la tête vers la porte et dit « On se voit demain, alors ? »

« On a lycée. J'y serai. »

Dès que Scott est sorti, le père de Stiles émerge du frigo avec un sac de minicarotes dans les mains, en haussant les sourcils. « Qui est le 'grand gars' ? » demande-t-il.

« Jackson, » ment Stiles. « Est-ce que tu as déjà _vu_ ses muscles ? »

Son père marmonne sans le croire, mais n'insiste pas. Il devrait, pense Stiles, mais il est content qu'il ne le fasse pas.

* * *

Voilà, merci de votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos remarques et ressentis par reviews.

A bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : Say Something

**Auteur** : on rooftops

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série Teen Wolf, l'histoire appartient à on rooftops.

**Note de la traductrice** : Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, je m'en excuse platement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant, en tout cas, il s'y passe beaucoup de choses. Et je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour le huitième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre**** 7**

Derek se glisse dans le lit de Stiles aux environs de huit heures cette nuit-là. Il est sale et sent la forêt. Il se sert du genou de Stiles comme oreiller, en dessous du livre que celui-ci est en train de lire. Il attend quelques minutes, puis commence à tirer sur le livre, et Stiles soupire puis le pose.

Il laisse Derek le tirer vers lui afin qu'il s'allonge, les bras de Stiles autour de lui, et ensuite il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller de Stiles et s'endort. Stiles suit son exemple, respirant facilement dans l'épaule de Derek.

Un bruit dans le couloir le réveille vers dix heures. Son père dit son nom, tourne la poignée de sa porte. Il jure « Putain, papa, non ! » alors que la porte s'ouvre.

A ce son, Derek se précipite hors du lit, se cogne dans la table de chevet et finit par atterrir sur le sol. Cette situation aurait ou être comique si elle n'était pas si horrible, en réalité.

« Stiles. » Son père se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, le visage pale. Il fixe tour à tour la forme de Derek, sans chemise, et juste vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, et Stiles, assis dans son lit, en tee-shirt et boxer, les draps sur le sol. Aucun mensonge ne pourrait rendre cette situation moins coupable.

« Putain, » dit à nouveau Stiles, passant la main sur son visage.

« Derek Hale. »

Derek n'a pas bougé. Il presse son visage contre le sol comme s'il pouvait se confondre avec le tapis et s'y fondre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait. Ou peut-être – et Stiles peut voir la manière dont il tremble, la manière dont ses doigts s'enfoncent dans sa paume. Il combat la force de la transformation, mais lest stressé, _évidemment qu'il est stressé_, et son corps lui dit de se changer.

« _Putain_, » dit Stiles, une dernière fois avant de se glisser au sol et de poser une main sur le triskel dans le dos de Derek. Il regarde son père et dit « Alors, hum, il se trouve que je suis… gay ? »

Et son père s'adosse à l'embrasure de la porte, baisse la tête en arrière et regarde le plafond pendant un instant. Stiles profite de ce moment pour presser sa main contre celle de Derek, pour retirer ses griffes de ses paumes. La respiration de Derek ralentit, et ses doigts réapparaissent contre ceux de Stiles, et _Dieu_ _merci_ au moins, cette situation ne finira pas par un Derek complètement transformé dans la chambre de Stiles. Il lâche le loup-garou et regarde à nouveau son père qui vient de fermer les yeux et semble compter. Ou prier.

Derek se lève en se hissant sur ses bras, attrape le tee-shirt laissé sur la chaise de Stiles un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et l'enfile. Stiles ne pense pas avoir assez de force dans ses jambes pour rester debout.

« Sheriff, monsieur. » Derek traverse la pièce, sa main tendue, ce qui est une idée stupide, mais Stiles n'arrive pas à reprendre le contrôle de sa langue pour le lui dire.

« Derek Hale, » répète son père, en ouvrant les yeux, les mains toujours enfoncés dans ses poches. « Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. »

« Bien… bien sur. » La soumission ne va pas à Derek. Ça ne lui va clairement pas, mais il s'assoit quand même au bureau de Stiles, gardant ses mains serrées contre ses cuisses, les yeux baissés. Si son père savait ce que Derek était en train de dire par son langage corporel… eh bien, il serait encore plus en train de flipper.

« Il se trouve que tu es… gay ? » Son père traverse la pièce et s'agenouille devant lui. « Et tu avais l'impression que c'était quelque chose que tu en pouvais pas me dire ? »

« Je savais que je pouvais te dire _ça_, » proteste Stiles. « Vraiment. Je veux dire, je te l'ai dit, en quelque sorte, cette fois au club mais j'imagine que… en fait non, pas vraiment, » dit-il, quand son père lui lance un regard incrédule. « Mais le problème c'est que, au moment où j'ai réalisé que j'étais gay, eh bien j'ai réalisé que j'avais le béguin pour Derek Hale. »

« Tu l'as accusé de meurtre, » lui rappelle son père. Stiles risque un regard vers Derek qui fixe son pantalon comme s'il pouvait disparaitre dans les motifs juste en essayant, « deux fois. »

« C'est vrai. » Stiles fixe ses mains. « Mais je le ne connaissais pas à l'époque. Je veux dire, il a l'air un peu… » Mais non, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour rappeler à son père que l'homme qu'il vient de trouver dans le lit de son fils a l'air un peu louche, « Peu importe, j'ai appris à le connaitre et j'ai réalisé qu'il n'est vraiment pas fait pour être un meurtrier, pas du tout. Il est beaucoup trop gentil. » Ce qui aurait valu à Stiles d'être projeté contre un mur un autre jour, mais Derek essaye juste de se faire tout petit.

« Et comment tu as appris à le connaitre ? » Son père respire lentement, mais ses poings sont serrés contre son jeans, et il a l'air sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Derek ou Stiles, et Stiles pense qu'il est certainement la cible principale en ce moment. « Tu réalises qu'il a vingt-trois ans ? »

« Oui, oui. Nous avons dépassé ça. C'est un petit problème, » admet Stiles. «Mais je l'ai connu grâce à Scott. »

« Et comment _Scott_ le connait-il ? »

Stiles fait maintenant partie d'un monde que son père ne comprend pas, et soudain tout s'écroule. Stiles veut que Scott soit là, avec sa mère il veut une bière pour son père, et du whiskey pour lui et il veut quelque chose pour faire en sorte que Derek arrête de ressembler à un chien que quelqu'un vient d'abandonner sur le bord de la route. Stiles prend une profonde inspiration et se lève. Son père le suit, le regarde dans les yeux alors qu'il essaye de trouver un moyen de tout expliquer à son père sans l'embarquer dans tout le supernaturel ambiant.

C'est alors que Derek intervient. « Stiles, » dit-il, doucement. « Tu dois lui dire. »

« Mais, » commence Stiles.

Derek l'interrompt. « Il n'y a pas de mensonge assez grand pour tout couvrir. Tu dois lui dire. »

Son père regarde tour à tour Derek puis Stiles. Sa confusion se mêle à la colère et à la douleur : sa bouche est déformée et ses yeux plissés. « Dans quoi tu t'es fourré, Stiles, bon sang ? » Sa voix est dure, ne laisse transparaitre que la colère.

« Beaucoup de trucs magiques, » grince Stiles, en enfonçant ses doigts dans les paumes de ses main parce que cette phrase est nulle.

« Quoi. » Son opère continue à faire des allers-retours entre Derek et Stiles. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu veux me faire croire… »

Et puis le téléphone de Derek sonne. Il sonne, encore et encore, et tous les trois se retournent pour le regarder, à côté de celui de Stiles, sur la table de chevet. Personne ne décroche. Derek ne bouge même pas de la chaise.

Dès que celui de Derek devient silencieux, le téléphone de Stiles commence. Et Stiles s'agite, parce que s'ils ont essayé Derek en premier alors ça doit vraiment être une question de vie ou de mort. Son père dit « N'y pense même pas, » Mais il ose parce c'est Scott à l'autre bout du fil et que quelqu'un pourrait être mort ou mourant.

« Ça a intérêt a être important, » dit-il quand il répond.

« Ils ont Danny. Putain, Stiles. Ils ont Danny. »

« Les alphas ont Danny ? Pourquoi les alphas ont-ils Danny ? » Derek saute sur ses pieds, se rapproche de Stiles pour entendre Scott.

« Nous ne savons pas. Pourquoi est-ce que les alphas prendraient Danny, merde ? De toutes les personnes… »

Et là, Stiles pense à la stratégie et aux points faibles et… « Pour avoir Jackson, » l'interrompt-il. Il regarde Derek parce qu'il ne peut pas regarder son père. « C'est évident, pour avoir Jackson. C'est le plus susceptible d'entre nous. S'ils le frappent, et qu'il répond, alors ils ont une chance de nous briser. Où est Jackson, Scott ? »

« Il ne le sait pas encore, il n'était pas en service. Il est chez Lydia, je pense. »

Stiles lève un sourcil vers Derek, demandant sa permission. Derek acquiesce. « Okay. Tu appelles Lydia et tu lui dis de rester avec lui. Envoie Allison et Boyd, aussi. Ils calmeront Jackson. Je vais appeler Chris et lui dire ce qui se passe. Il sera à la maison dès que j'aurai fini de lui donner les détails, et alors vous pourrez travailler sur un plan de sauvetage. Ensemble. » Il parle lentement, se répète « Vous travaillerez sur un plan de sauvetage ensemble, et si quelqu'un a un problème avec ça, alors on le met à l'écart. Ce 'quelqu'un' inclut Peter Hale. » Il grogne presque le nom. « Et, Scott, rappelle-leur que c'est Danny. Rappelle-leur ça à plusieurs reprises. Danny n'était pas censé être un dommage collatéral. Nous étions supposés le protéger. » Il se mord la lèvre. Avale. « Derek sera là dans une minute. Je vais appeler Chris. Ne fais rien de stupide. »

« Jamais. » Il y a quelque chose comme de la peur derrière le rire de Scott.

Stiles raccroche et regarde Derek. « Où veux-tu que je… ? » demande-t-il.

Derek jette un coup d'œil au père de Stiles. Stiles ne peut toujours pas trouver le courage de le regarder. « Dis à ton père tout ce que tu peux, » dit Derek, « Rapidement, tout ce que tu peux. Et ensuite, je veux que tu sois avec Jackson, Lydia, Boyd et Allison. Tu as dit qu'il a besoin d'un allié. J'ai besoin que tu en sois un maintenant. »

« Okay, » accepte Stiles. « Okay. » Il tend la main et pose un pouce sous l'œil de Derek. « S'il te plait, ne fais pas l'idiot. »

« Je ne le fais jamais. » Derek se penche en avant et pose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles. Son père fait un bruit choqué. Puis Derek attrape son téléphone et disparait par la fenêtre.

Stiles fixe la place où il se trouvait quelques minutes avant et appelle Chris Argent. « Ils ont capturé un humain qui s'appelle Danny. C'est le meilleur ami de Jackson, alors nous pensons qu'ils essayent de l'avoir. Ils ont besoin des chasseurs à la maison Hale… vous allez tous travailler sur un plan de sauvetage. Il ne s'agit pas de tuer les alphas, mais de sauver Danny d'abord. Vous devez faire comprendre ça à vos chasseurs. »

« Ils comprendront, » dit Chris, et ses mots sonnent comme une promesse, ce qui est déjà assez pour Stiles.

« Bien. Allez là-bas dès que possible, les loups ne sont pas patients. »

« Je sais _ça_, » lui réplique Chris. « Peter sera-t-il là ? »

« Probablement. »

Chris grogne. « Et Allison ? »

« Elle est avec Jackson. J'espère que vous l'avez laissé prendre son arbalète, » Son père fait un autre son choqué, « Elle pourrait en avoir besoin. »

« Oui. Oui, elle l'a. Est-ce que vous la protégerez ? »

« C'est elle qui finira sans doute par nous protéger, Chris. N'oubliez pas, c'est Danny d'abord, les alphas ensuite, et ma meute en aucun cas. »

« J'en suis conscient. »

« Bien. Je vous verrai quand ce sera fini. » Il raccroche le téléphone et se retourne pour regarder son père. Il est effondré sur sa chaise de bureau, ses mains posées à plat sur ses cuisses, sa respiration presque calme, mais avec un léger accroc à la fin de chaque expiration. Il fixe Stiles.

« Si j'ai compris la moitié de ce que je crois avoir compris, alors je suis complètement perdu, » dit-il. Stiles acquiesce.

« Ouais, Ouais. Et je suis désolé, j'aurais du faire ça beaucoup plus tôt, parce que maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps d'être délicat. Ça doit sortir parce que je dois y aller. Les loup-garous existent. Les loup-garous existent, tout comme d'autre trucs supernaturels de merde, mais le plus important pour le moment, ce sont les loup-garous. Scott a été mordu l'année dernière… tu te souviens quand tu as trouvé le corps de Laura Hale ? Il a été mordu cette nuit-là. Et Derek Hale est un loup-garou aussi, de naissance. Il n'a pas mordu Scott, mais il l'a un peu aidé au début. » Son père a du mal à respirer et Stiles se rend compte qu'il ne fait pas du bon boulot. « Merde, papa. Je suis désolé, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. C'était censé se passer avec Scott, Mme McCall et toi. Scott serait devenu tout poilu, plein de griffes et les yeux brillants, et Mme Mccall t'aurait calmé. Et tu n'étais vraiment, vraiment pas censé découvrir ma relation avec Derek avant _au moins_ mes vingt ans.»

« Et le fait que tu avais l'intention de continuer à me mentir pendant trois ans encore est censé me rassurer ? Attends, » Son père attrape son épaule, et c'est son épaule gauche. Stiles pense un bref instant qu'il fait une crise cardiaque mais son père continue avant qu'il ne puisse faire taire son cerveau, « _Attends_. Mme McCall est au courant ? »

« Elle l'a découvert la nuit à la station de police. Elle a vu Scott se transformer. Et elle l'a regardé comme si, Seigneur, je ne sais pas. Comme tu me regardes toujours en ce moment, enfin avec plus de peur que de déception. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » commence son père, mais il s'arrête avant que Stiles puisse l'interrompe pour lui dire qu'il le fait vraiment. « C'est juste… Tous ces mensonges, Stiles. »

« Je sais, je sais. Et je me sens vraiment mal. Et après tout ça, quand nous aurons récupéré Danny, alors on pourra s'assoir et tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux et je te promets - je te jure - que j'y répondrai honnêtement. Mais là, il faut que j'y aille, parce qu'une meute de loup-garous alphas a capturé notre ami Danny et ça fait partie de leur plan diabolique pour briser notre meute, et transformer toute la ville en loup-garous et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, papa. Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller. »

« Mais… si quelqu'un est blessé, la police devrait être impliquée. »

Stiles laisse sortir un petit rire qui sonne beaucoup trop faux, un à la manière dont rit Peter lorsque le monde s'écroule et qu'il se relève au milieu du chaos. « C'est une mauvais idée. Nous nous occupons de créatures supernaturelles, là. La police ne peut rien faire. »

« Mais tu viens d'appeler Chris Argent, non ? Tu viens de le faire. »

Stiles fouille dans ses tiroirs, en sort un jeans, un t-shirt, et un pull-over noir. Il s'habille en vitesse pendant que son père le regarde, sachant très bin que celui-ci peut voir les traces des dents et de la langue de Derek sur sa poitrine. Il s'en rend compte quand son père inspire à nouveau, comme si quelqu'un s'était assis sur ses poumons. « Les Argents sont un cas à part. Ils chassent les loup-garous depuis la nuit des temps, ou presque. C'est une affaire de famille. Pour le moment, nous sommes alliés. C'est une alliance fragile, mais Allison est un lien assez fort. Elle ne veut pas que quiconque meurt. » Sauf Derek, parfois, même si cette haine s'est effacée parce qu'ils ont agressé respectivement leur famille tant de fois que c'est presque comme s'ils avaient atteint un équilibre.

« Mon Dieu, » jure son père, et Stiles hoche la tête avec sympathie.

« Je sais, ça fait beaucoup à digérer. J'étais là quand Scott s'est transformé pour la première fois. C'est fou, et ça n'a pas l'air réel, de la même manière qu'Allison Argent avec une arbalète est un peu une image étrange, mais je te _promets_ que je te dirai tout ça de manière plus cohérente quand ce sera fini. Là, je dois y aller. Est-ce que je peux… tu veux que je t'amène chez Scott ? Sa mère peut surement t'aider un petit. »

« Allison avec une arbalète, » répète son père, et Stiles secoue la tête.

« C'est parfaitement naturel quand tu la vois, crois-moi. Mais papa, Mme McCall ? Oui ? »

Son père acquiesce, lentement. « J'imagine. »

« Super, allons-y. »

Stiles va dans le tiroir de la cuisine, où il trouve ses clés, et pousse son père vers la porte puis du côté passager de la voiture. Il dévale la rue à toute vitesse, ne ralentissant que lorsque son père commence à protester de manière très 'sheriff, et s'arrête devant la maison de Scott sans arrêter le moteur. Il sort et amène son père à l'entrée, sonne à la porte d'entrée.

« Stiles ? Sheriff ? » Mme McCall répond, ses yeux encore plein de sommeil, enveloppée dans une robe de chambre crépue. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je viens juste de tout révéler à mon père de la manière la plus incohérente possible parce qu'il a découvert quelque chose et Danny a été capturé et je pensais que vous pourriez vous occuper de lui pendant que je m'occupe d'une mission de sauvetage.

Mme McCall cligne deux fois des yeux et pose une main sur l'épaule du sheriff. « Rentrez, » dit-elle, sa voix compatissante. « Tout ira bien. »

« Merci, » lance Stiles, avant de se dépêcher de retourner à sa Jeep.

« Stiles, » l'appelle Mme McCall, et son père le regarde, les yeux perdus, tristes et en quelque sorte fiers d'une manière que Stiles ne peut pas encore bien déchiffrer, « soyez prudents. »

« Toujours, » répond Stiles, sautant dans sa Jeep et redémarrant à une vitesse qui le ferait presque mentir.

Dans l'ensemble, pense-t-il en fonçant chez Lydia, ça aurait pu être bien pire.

**:::**

Jackson est menotté à la tête de lit en fer de Lydia et Stiles ne veut vraiment pas savoir comment elle s'est procurée ces menottes, ou pourquoi, mais elles semblent faire plutôt bien leur office en empêchant le loup-garou de bouger. Ses yeux brillent, bleus, et ses dents mordent sa lèvre inférieure, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir balancer le lit de Lydia dans ses efforts pour se libérer, alors Stiles suppose qu'ils devraient tous être contents.

Il a vu Allison, perchée sur le toit au dessus de la chambre de Lydia quand il est arrivé, et Boyd se tient contre la fenêtre, essayant de paraitre nonchalant sans y parvenir vraiment, vu la tension dans ses épaules. Allison est sur le toit pour monter la garde parce que Boyd lui fait autant confiance qu'il fait confiance à Stiles, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne lui fait absolument pas confiance. Garder ces deux là séparés par un plafond, un toit, et des murs est vraiment une meilleure idée.

Lydia est assise au bord de son lit. Son seul signe de nervosité est visible dans la manière dont sa main droite encercle son poignet gauche.

Jackson dirige ses grognements vers Stiles au moment où il arrive.

« Content de te voir aussi, mon pote. » Stiles se déplace pour venir à côté de Boyd. « Des nouvelles ? » demande-t-il, en baissant la voix.

Boyd secoue la tête, sa posture se raidit.

Jackson grogne, cette fois quelques mots sortent de ce bruit, « Danny », et « Laissez-moi partir, » et « Putains d'idiots ».

« Jackson, » soupire Lydia, en tendant la main pour la poser sur sa jambe. Jackson réagit violemment mais elle ne retire pas sa main. « Tout ira bien. »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! » Jackson hurle, et Stiles sait que s'ils ne le font pas taire, une meute de loup-garous va foncer sur eux. Ils pourraient même déjà être en route.

« Non, » reconnait Stiles, s'approchant aussi près du lit qu'il peut sans être à portée des dents de Jackson. « Mais tu vois, ils ont capturé Danny pour t'avoir, toi. Et si nous laissons ça se produire, alors nous savons que ça va mal finir Alors te garder ici pour l'instant, pendant que les autres vont secourir Danny, c'est le mieux que nous puissions faire. »

« Non, » réplique Jackson. « Non, non, parce que je pourrais aider Danny. »

« Personne ne veut que Danny soit blessé, mais certains ont un peu plus de contrôle que toi. Pas moi, évidemment, ce qui explique que je suis là. Mais les autres vont le trouver. Et aussi longtemps qu'ils l'ont, lui, mais qu'ils ne t'ont pas, toi, ils ont un motif pour le garder en vie. Et intact. » ajoute Stiles, parce que la pensée de Danny se faisant torturé le rend malade. « S'ils attrapent, Jackson, _alors là_, nous devrons vraiment nous inquiéter pour Danny. Maintenant, tu le protèges en restant ici. Vraiment. » Il se rapproche de Jackson, toujours aussi en colère. Ses mots se perdent dans un grognement, et Jackson repose sa tête contre la tête de lit avant que Stiles se souvienne que c'est un loup-garou et qu'il ne veut pas vraiment qu'il lui morde son nez.

« Vrai, » accorde Boyd tandis que Jackson se recule miraculeusement de Stiles, la lueur s'estompant dans ses yeux, et ses dents se rétractant lentement. « Tu restes loin de leur mains – pattes – et tu protèges Danny. » Il met un accent plus prononcé sur le mot 'protège', et Jackson redevient humain ses bras s'agitent autour des menottes, mais il est plus calme qu'à l'arrivée de Stiles.

« Bien. » Stiles retourne près de Boyd, à la fenêtre, tandis que Lydia boude pour s'assoir à côté de Jackson, sa main enroulé autour de la sienne. Elle tient un contenant en verre dans son autre main, et Stiles pense qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de cocktail inflammable. Il espère sincèrement qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de l'utiliser.

Boyd sort ses griffes et les rétracte. Stiles aimerait bien avoir une tache stupide à faire qui lui donnerait un air menaçant, lui aussi, et il regarde les bouteilles alignées sur le bureau de Lydia. La plupart ressemble à des flacons de parfum, mais Lydia voit la manière dont il les regarde et hoche la tête. « Un arsenal maison. »

« Je peux en prendre un ? »

« Tu ferais mieux d'en prendre deux si tu vas là où je pense que tu vas. » Stiles acquiesce, en met un dans sa poche gauche, et prend un large dans sa main gauche. Il va à la fenêtre et grimpe sur le toit au-dessus de la fenêtre de Lydia, escalade ce côté, tombant presque deux fois avant que la main d'Allison n'apparaisse.

« Tu vas te tuer, » dit-il, mais son ton est affectueux.

« C'est trop tendu en bas. »

Allison repose son menton contre son arbalète. « Comme si ce n'était pas tendu partout. Est-ce que mon père est là-bas, dehors ? »

« Je pense. Il a dit qu'il aiderait. »

« Bien. Et elle a l'air plutôt fier de son père, ce qui est à la fois étrange et bien. « Et Scott ? »

« Il est avec la meute. »

« Sur la mission sauvetage de Danny ? »

« Tout ira bien. » Il ferait mieux, parce que Stiles a besoin de Scott comme les poissons ont besoin de l'eau.

« Bien sur, que ça ira. » Allison ne devrait surement pas le réconforter, n'est-ce pas censé être l'inverse ? Elle tend le bras et pose une main sur son épaule quand même. « Tout le monde s'en sortira. »

Les mensonges sortent si facilement parfois que c'en est déconcertant. « Tout ira bien, » dit-il, et Allison hausse les épaules.

« Mais pas pour les alphas. Ils sont morts. » La voix froide et menaçante d'Allison a tendance à lui donner froid dans le dos mais, ce soir, ça le rend fier, et il pense qu'il s'en sortiront peut-être, au final.

« Plus morts que morts. » ajoute Stiles, pour l'emphaser, et Allison rit un peu, en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

« Tu penses qu'ils se montreront ici ? » demande Stiles après un long moment de silence, passé à scanner la rue dans les deux directions.

« S'ils peuvent passer à travers les chasseurs, alors, oui. L'odeur de Jackson est partout autour de la maison, et s'ils en savent assez pour savoir que Danny est son ami alors ils connaissent à coup sur son odeur. »

« Les loup-garous, ça craint. »

« J'approuve, » dit Allison.

Ils sont assis en silence, et Stiles commence à penser que les chasseurs et les autres loups se sont peut-être occupés du problème quand une forme apparait au bout de la rue, éclairée par la lumière s'échappant d'une fenêtre. Il donne un coup de coude à Allison, et elle tourne brusquement la tête. A présent, ils peuvent voir qu'il y a trois loups là-bas, et si Boyd ne l'a pas remarqué, alors ils sont carrément dans la merde.

Ils sont probablement dans la merde, de toute façon, pense Stiles. Allison lève son arbalète. « Arrête de paniquer », souffle-t-elle, et ok, comme si ça allait marcher.

Sauf que ça marche, bizarrement. Et même si son calme soudain tient plus au fait qu'il est armé de deux bombes chimiques, la posture aguerris d'Allison, et son calme de guerrière sont vraiment utiles.

Stiles serre fort la première bouteille alors qu'Allison relâche sa flèche. Le loup qu'elle vise esquive, si bien que la flèche touche la peau sur son épaule, et il laisse sortir un hurlement mais ralentit à peine.

« Merde, » siffle Allison, et Stiles réalise qu'elle est aussi terrifiée que lui, peut-être.

« Calme-toi », dit-il, et jette la bouteille sur le loup juste au moment où il se jette en avant pour faire son chemin vers la chambre de Lydia. La bouteille atterrit sur son front, et son hurlement tourne en un cri strident alors que les flammes brûlent sa peau. Il tombe dans les rosiers, sous la fenêtre de Lydia, ses membres s'agitant dans tous les sens entre l'humain et l'animal. Stiles attrape la seconde bouteille de sa poche pour combattre les nausées qui le prennent.

« Bien joué, dit Allison, en lâchant un autre carreau d'arbalète et en atteignant parfaitement le second loup dans l'œil. Ses griffes attrapent le bâton enfoncé dans sa tête, et Stiles jette un coup d'œil à Allison, tenant fermement sa bouteille. Elle penche la tête, attend. Si le carreau est suffisamment enfoncé dans son cerveau, cela le tuera. Si non…. Alors Stiles peut intervenir.

Le loup hurle et Stiles lance la bouteille alors que des lumières sortent d'une maison en face, et deux loups convergent vers la maison. Une autre bouteille s'envole de la chambre de Lydia, atterrit sur le dos d'un des loups qui renifle son compagnon tombé dans le rosier. Le quatrième a déjà franchi la moitié du mur au moment où Boyd fonce par la fenêtre et les deux tombent ensemble dans le jardin.

« On est foutus. » Stiles entend le son d'une sirène au loin. « On est carrément foutus. »

« Hum, » murmure Allison. « Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. » Elle dévale le toit, vers l'arrière-cour de Lydia, et Stiles escalade après elle. Ce qui était apparemment une bonne idée, parce qu'il y a un loup-garou seul qui les regarde du sommet du toit et qui vient de planter ses griffes dans l'épaule d'Allison.

La première pensée de Stiles, évidemment, est de penser que Scott va le tuer quand il le découvrira. Et ensuite, il réalise à quel point il sera foutu quand la police les trouvera d'abord. Il voit la manière dont Allison se mord la lèvre, comme pour s'empêcher de crier, et il réalise que peut-être la mort n'est pas aussi imminente qu'attendue, parce qu'elle a encore de l'espoir.

Il ne peut pas tirer sur le loup. Il ne peut pas le frapper avec un cocktail Molotov parce qu'il n'en a plus, et Allison serait dans la trajectoire. Mais il peut parler. « Il y a la police, là-bas, vous savez, et peut-être que vous ne voulez pas vous faire attraper ? Je veux dire, je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est le but, l'exhumation de tout le côté surnaturel du monde devant une bande d'officiers de police, mais ça ne semble honnêtement pas le bon moyen pour faire une prise de pouvoir furtive. Ça enlève le côté secret, en quelque sorte. » Allison roule les yeux vers lui, mais les griffes du loup semblent relâcher son épaule, et Stiles pense que c'est un bon signe. « Et puis il y a aussi tout ce côté 'mordons une fille très aimée de la ville'. Pas vraiment idéal. Comme, désolé, ou peu importe. Mais je pense que votre plan laisse un peu à désirer. » Et là, les griffes sont à nouveau sortis, et ses dents sont contre le cou d'Allison, et Stiles se jette sur eux parce que ça ne _peut pas_ arriver, jamais, pas ce soir, et pas à Allison.

Ils dévalent tous les trios le toit, entraînés par la vitesse de Stiles et la gravité (et ok, sûrement plus à cause de la gravité qu'autre chose) et ils plongent dans la piscine de Lydia. Stiles se débat, nageant avec les yeux plissés à travers le brouillard vert de chlorine, et il attrape la main d'Allison pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible du loup-garou. Il est coincé entre sa forme humaine et sa forme d'alpha, et essaye de pagayer comme un petit chien. Alors Allison et Stiles réussissent à sortir de la piscine avant même qu'il ne semble avoir repris conscience. Ils s'enfuient par la porte au fond du jardin, et continuent à courir, toujours plus profondément dans les bois jusqu'à ne plus entendre le son des sirènes à travers le vent dans les feuilles.

« Putain, » dit Stiles, en se penchant en avant, les mains sur les genoux. « Putain. »

« Les autres ? » parvient finalement à dire Allison.

« S'ils ont réussi à sortir, ils sont sans doute à la maison Hale. Si non, ils sont à la station de police. » Ou à l'hôpital, mais il ne peut pas le dire, ne veut pas porter malheur.

Ils respirent profondément dans le silence, et puis Allison se redresse. « Allons à la maison Hale, alors. »

Ils sont trempés et leurs vêtements sont collants, ce qui rend Allison très attirante, mais est très embrassant pour Stiles. Toute cette nuit est juste tellement inconfortable. Et horrible.

« Est-ce que tu as des armes sur toi ? »

Allison sort un couteau en-dessous de l'ourlet de son jeans. « C'est tout. » Son arbalète a surement été perdue pendant leur chute, ou quand le loup-garou l'a attrapée. Tout l'évènement est encore très flou dans l'esprit de Stiles.

« J'espère que les autres ont été plus chanceux que nous. »

« Pour être juste, nous allons bien tous les deux, » fait remarquer Allison, alors qu'ils continuent à marcher dans les bois.

« Ouais, mais on n'en sait rien pour les autres. Et on a un peu attiré toutes les forces de police sur nous. »

« Nous n'avions pas d'autre options. Nous ne pouvions pas déplacer Jackson sans risquer qu'il s'échappe. »

« Je sais, » dit rapidement Stiles. « C'était juste pour dire. »

Ils bougent en silence – ou autant de silence qu'ils parviennent à faire dans les bois, ce qui veut dire qu'ils font du bruit. Puis Allison dit « Oh, merde, ton père. »

Stiles secoue la tête. « Il est plus ou moins tombé sur moi et Derek en train de _se câliner_ plus tôt, alors il est déjà au courant. Même si je suis sur que la présence d'arbalète et de bombes artisanales sur la scène le rassurera totalement sur le fait que les loups avec lesquels je suis impliqués sont les gentils. » Il espère que son père ne sera pas appelé pour cette affaire, mais il semble plutôt évident qu'il le sera. Espérons que son père a suffisamment dépassé la phase de choc pour ne pas dire à tout le monde que les corps calcinés sont des loup-garous et que les gens qui les ont tué sont de bons gars.

« J'en ai vraiment marre de tuer des choses, » murmure Stiles alors qu'ils s'enfoncent plus profondément dans l'obscurité des bois.

« Moi aussi. » Allison tend le bras et attrape sa main. C'est agréable, un peu comme on tient une sœur, et il est content pour le moment que Scott soit assez intelligent pour tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de si sensible. Evidemment, il se trouve qu'elle est aussi chasseresse, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir.

La maison des Hale est plongée dans le noir quand ils arrivent, ce qui n'est pas surprenant, vu la situation, Mais Stiles entent des bruits dans l'entrée, et Allison agrippe un peu plus fermement sa main alors qu'ils approchent de l'endroit où sa tante est morte. « Désolé, » murmure-t-il, mais elle hausse les épaules come si elle pouvait chasser de cette manière son lourd passé.

Jackson est enchainé à la rampe de l'escalier. Lydia est assise dans l'escalier, frottant une tache de saleté autour d'une griffure sur son avant-bras. Boyd se tient contre la porte entre le hall et le salon, et il a l'air d'aller bien, hormis le fait que son t-shirt est en lambeaux.

« Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ? » demande Stiles en s'asseyant au centre de l'entrée et en tirant Allison avec lui, parce que cette marche forcée dans les bois, et dans le noir a été fatigante, et tous les autres doivent s'en douter.

Boyd hausse les épaules. « J'ai couru quand les flics sont arrivés. Ils vont devoir faire beaucoup pour couvrir tout ça, enfin s'ils veulent ignorer la présence loup-garous maintenant. » Stiles passe une main sur son visage. Son pauvre père.

« Et j'ai dit à Jackson que nous allions retrouver Danny et l'idiot m'a cru. Nous sommes arrivés avant Boyd, avons pris la porte de derrière. » La contribution de Jackson au récit est un grognement et un tir contre la rampe en bois. Le bois craque un peu et Stiles jure. Lydia s'approche et pose une main sur la tête de Jackson, mais il ne se calme pas immédiatement.

« Et pour vous deux ? » Lydia lève un sourcil vers leurs mains liées et leurs habits mouillés. Allison bouge pour enlever ses doigts, mais Stiles la tient fermement. Il ne va pas encore très bien.

« On a fait un plongeon dans la piscine. L'alpha n'avait pas la même prouesse aquatique que nous. » Et alors, Stiles se souvient des griffes du loup-garou enfoncées dans l'épaule d'Allison et la lâche pour se tourner vers elle. Il repousse le coton de son t-shirt et voit que la créature n'a pas percé la peau.

« A quel point ? » demande Allison, calme, mais il peut dire qu'elle est secouée.

« Tu vas bien, » lui promet Stiles. Derek lui a déjà bien fait pire, et ça ne l'a pas du tout affecté.

« Ok, bien. Je détesterais me transformer maintenant. Ce ne serait pas exactement l'idéal. » Sur ces mots, Boyd s'approche d'eux et s'agenouille devant elle, inhalant profondément mais sans - Stiles est impressionné - envahir son espace personnel, en posant son nez juste contre sa peau.

« C'est bon, » dit-il. « Tu sens toujours plus Scott que n'importe qui, même sous toute cette chlorine. » Apparemment, la chlorine est une odeur déplaisante pour les loup-garous, ou au moins Boyd le loup-garou, car il plisse le nez en retournant à sa place.

Allison se détend un petit peu à côté de Stiles, et celui-ci s'allonge sur le dos, étendant ses bras et ses jambes pour essayer de trouver un peu d'air. « Vous pensez qu'ils vont nous suivre ici ? »

« Possible, » grogne Boyd. « Même si ça empeste la mort, et les loup-garous mourants, alors la plupart des loups essaieront de rester le plus loin possible d'ici. »

« Oh, bien. Alors ça vous rend toi et Jackson encore plus mal à l'aise mais ça nous protège en théorie des grands méchants loups et Seigneur, pourquoi personne ne me fait taire ? »

« Parce que si je te frappe et qu'on s'en sort, il y a de bonnes chances pour que Derek me tue, » dit Boyd. Jackson ne fait que grogner et tire encore sur les menottes.

« Vrai. »

Ils attendent, encore et encore, et même Lydia semble presque d'accord avec l'idée de Jackson regarde, d'aller chasser les alphas, et soudain une lumière verte commence à se répandre à travers les fenêtres, et se reflète dans les toiles d'araignées. Stiles grogne et son estomac se renverse.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a entendu quelque chose ? » Son portable et celui d'Allison ont été abimés par la chute dans l'eau, et il n'a pas de nouvelles des autres, mais ile ne sait pas s'ils sont en silencieux.

« Non. » dit Lydia, vérifiant son téléphone et celui de Jackson, posés à côté d'elle sur l'escalier. Boyd secoue la tête.

« Putain. » Stiles se cogne la tête contre le sol.

« Ton langage pourrait vraiment connaitre des améliorations, » dit Allison.

« Cette nuit a été stressante. »

La lumière vient juste de tourner à un vert ensoleillé quand Boyd bondit pratiquement à travers la pièce et Jackson recommence à tirer sur les menottes.

« C'est eux. » La voix de Boyd cache à peine sa joie.

« Tous ? » demande Stiles avant de s'assoir et de se lever pour rejoindre Boyd à la porte. Allison le suit.

« Ouais. » Boyd jette un coup d'œil à Lydia. « Tu peux relâcher Jackson. »

La main de Lydia ne tremble pas lorsqu'elle enlève les menottes. Stiles a vraiment arrêté d'être surpris par son calme, peu importe la situation terrible dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Jackson fait un bond loin d'elle, mais il hésite sur le porche, regardant les bois sur la droite.

Scott sort en premier, suivi de près par Danny. Derek, Peter et Erica sortent derrière eux, et Stiles voit Chris Argent et quelques-uns des chasseurs rodant encore dans les bois. Mais Jackson ne leur prête pas attention. Il bondit en avant et prend Danny dans ses bras en un éclair, le tenant si fermement que Scott doit enfoncer ses griffes dans sa peau pour lui rappeler que l'homme qu'il tient est un humain. Jackson grogne contre lui, mais il semble se relâcher suffisamment pour que Danny puisse le prendre dans ses bras en retour.

Les loups font un cercle autour de Jackson et Danny, et Derek continue à jeter des coups d'œil de prédateur vers Chris Argent. Allison fait un signe de la main à son père, et il lève la main, comme s'il lui disait de venir. Mais elle saisit Stiles, sa main agrippe la sienne, et elle secoue la tête. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle a choisi son camp.

« Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? » murmure Stiles. Derek et Scott se tournent vers lui, leurs yeux brillants, rouges et jaunes, mais sans bouger de leur cercle de protection autour des deux amis réunis. Jackson s'est reculé et il dit quelque chose, trop bas pour que Stiles puisse entendre.

« Il est temps, » lui dit Allison, et Lydia pose son menton sur l'épaule d'Allison, et les trois humains attendent que les loups reviennent vers la maison.

**:::**

« Quand on y pense, » dit Danny, « des loup-garous, c'est beaucoup plus cohérent qu'une sorte de gangs de drogués ou autre. »

Ils sont assis autour d'une longue table, faite de plusieurs petites tables, au milieu d'un restaurant en bordure de la ville. Ils ne sont pas les personnes les plus sales dans le restaurant, ce qui en dit long sur le restaurant. Danny jette un coup d'œil à Stiles, alors qu'il parle, comme si ce n'était pas un indicateur mortel.

« Sauf Stilinski, » continue Danny, et ok, c'est un indicateur mortel.

Stiles boit son café et ignore la manière dont tout le monde rigole autour de lui. « Je pourrais faire partie d'un gang. Si je voulais. C'est juste que je ne veux pas, parce que, hé, les drogues c'est mal. Comme la violence. » Et il est assis sur ses deux mains, parce qu'elles tremblent encore. Derek pose une main dans son dos, entre ses omoplates, et Jackson sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Vrai, Stilinski, » dit Jackson, et Stiles est tenté de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas si sur de lui la nuit d'avant, mais on ne peut pas vraiment le tenir responsable de son comportement quand son meilleur ami est capturé par des animaux-humains supernaturels assoiffés de sang, alors il se tait.

« Alors, plus d'alphas ? » demande Isaac, en jouant avec son pancake autour de son sirop, sans regarder personne.

« Plus d'alphas, » dit Derek.

« Sauf Derek, » fait remarquer Peter.

« Et plus d'alliance avec les Argent ? » demande Boyd.

« Ca dépend de Chris, » dit Stiles, s'attirant un regard surpris de la plupart d'entre eux. « Honnêtement, après avoir combattu les méchants avec vous hier, comment les chasseurs pourraient-ils ne pas vous aimer ? Et la réunion de Jackson et Danny était si _touchante_, » Danny le frappe en dessous de la table, ce qui n'est pas nécessaire, puisque Jackson grogne et Lydia lui jette un regard furieux «, que je ne peux pas imaginer qu'ils voudraient tuer l'un d'entre vous. »

« Et il y a moi, » ajoute Allison. »

« Ouais, il y ça aussi. Si le père d'Allison veut aller contre la meute, alors il doit être contre Allison, ce qui est impossible d'après le code des Argents. J'espère juste que vous vous êtes tous bien conduits la nuit dernière, comme ça, le reste des chasseurs envisageront peut-être une alliance. »

« Es-tu certain que c'est une bonne idée ? » demande Peter, à voix basse Stiles ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais il regarde Derek.

« Je pense que oui. Ça pourrait aussi être une très mauvaise idée. Nous devrions essayer pour voir. » Derek fixe son oncle jusqu'à ce que l'homme plus âgé baisse les yeux.

« Hé, Stiles ? » Scott lève les yeux de son téléphone sur lequel il est occupé depuis les dix dernières minutes. « Ma mère dit que ton père est sur le point d'exploser. Elle dit qu'il a essayé de te joindre depuis qu'il a été appelé sur une scène de crime chez Lydia la nuit dernière. »

« Oh, merde. » Stiles baisse la tête. « J'ai _oublié_, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié. » Il jette sa fourchette dans un plat et dit « Viens, Scott, on doit expliquer quelques petites choses à mon père. » Debout, Stiles pose une main sur l'épaule de Derek, parce que l'alpha pose sa fourchette aussi. Mais il faut que tout ça aille plus lentement, et soit moins insupportable pour son père, et un Derek broyant du noir n'est probablement pas une bonne idée quand il s'agit de prendre son temps et encore moins quand il s'agit de rentre le tout moins insupportable.

Scott pousse lentement sa chaise en arrière. « Tu veux dire… ? »

« Je veux dire qu'on _doit_ y aller. » Stiles attrape le bras de Scott et l'entraîne hors du restaurant.

* * *

Voilà, merci de votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos remarques et ressentis par reviews.

A bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Say Something

**Auteur** : on rooftops

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série Teen Wolf, l'histoire appartient à on rooftops.

**Note de la traductrice** : Et voilà, le huitième et dernier chapitre de cette fanfcition ! Je suis heureuse de vous l'avoir fait partager et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai pris à la traduire. Je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires gentils et encourageants ! Je suis en train de traduire une nouvelle histoire sur ce fandom dans un style complètement différent, alors vous aurez peut-être de mes nouvelles dans pas très longtemps !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre**** 8**

Son père chasse tout le monde de son bureau, même s'ils sont clairement au beau milieu d'une réunion pour déterminer ce qui s'est passé chez les Martin : qui étaient les tueurs et les victimes. Ils savent _ce qui_ a servi pour tuer : des cocktails Molotov, fait maison, et des carreaux d'arbalètes.

Les adjoints du shérif protestent un petit peu, mais celui-ci affiche un air meurtrier, alors ils l'abandonnent à son travail paternel et retournent dans leur bureau, où ils sont certainement en train de péter les plombs devant les photos de la scène de crime, à essayer d'imaginer des explications de plus en plus tirées par les cheveux.

Son père jette un coup d'œil à Scott et Stiles. Celui-ci essaye de ne pas se recroqueviller. Scott abandonne complètement et baisse la tête.

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? » finit-il par demander.

« Ouaip, » acquiesce Stiles. « Ouais, tout le monde va bien. Super. La pêche. »

« Sauf pour les quatre 'créatures non identifiées' retrouvées chez ton amie Lydia la nuit dernière ? »

« Oh, ben, il pourrait y en avoir un peu plus. Mais ils étaient méchants. » Stiles enfonce les mains dans ses poches. Elles tremblent et il pense au feu, à la fourrure brûlée et à la manière dont les hurlements se sont transformés en cris quand les alphas étaient coincés entre leurs deux formes.

« Bien. » Son père s'assoit lourdement sur la chaise derrière son bureau. « Ok. » Il respire. « Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait savoir que tu allais bien ? »

« Mon portable est tombé dans la piscine. »

« Et aucun de tes …amis n'a de portable ? »

« Ouais, c'était un oubli monumental de ma part. Je suis désolé. J'étais un peu ailleurs. »

« Bien, » répète son père. « Ok, Stiles, assieds-toi. Nous allons avoir notre séance de question-réponses en toute honnêteté maintenant. »

Stiles s'assoit.

« Scott, tu peux partir. »

Stiles lance un regard paniqué à Scott, toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, puis à son père. « Mais… » Dit-il.

« Mais rien du tout. J'en ai vu assez la nuit dernière pour croire tout ce que tu me diras. Je n'ai pas besoin que Scott fasse… quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas au beau milieu du poste de police. Rentre chez toi, mon garçon, » dit-il à Scott.

Scott jette à Stiles un regard plein de sympathie. « Stiles ? » Et c'est nouveau, Scott n'a pas pour habitude d'attendre un ordre de la part de Stiles.

« C'est bon, mec. » Son pied frappe continuellement le sol, sa jambe gauche portant toute la tension de son corps. « Va voir ta mère. Je t'appellerai plus tard. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je dise quelque chose à Derek ? » lui offre Scott, alors qu'il est prêt à partir, et le père de Stiles ferme les yeux, pendant un instant.

« Juste.. non, je ne sais pas. » Stiles essaye de réfréner la panique dans sa poitrine. « Dis-lui que je le verrai plus tard, ok ? » Et il sait qu'il a l'air vraiment, vraiment vulnérable, et ça fait mal, et Scott traverse la pièce pour poser la main sur son épaule, avant de partir. Son père fixe intensément ses mains parce que Stiles l'a quand même déçu, même s'il sait maintenant pourquoi il a menti.

« Ok, » dit son père en toussant. « Ok. Le début. Qui a mordu Scott ? »

Alors Stiles lui parle de Peter Hale et de Laura, et il lui dit comment Derek n'a pas tué sa sœur. Il laisse de côté les quelques moments les plus menaçants de Derek, parce qu'il est presque certain que son père n'approuve pas leur relation, donc il n'a besoin d'entendre en plus cette histoire constante de je-te-plaque-contre-les-murs. Et ensuite il lui parle des chasseurs, et son père serre le poing sur le bureau lorsqu'il mentionne le fait que Chris Argent a presque tué Scott, donc il doit détourner l'attention en disant à son père que Chris a en fait quelques qualités, que c'est son père qui était vraiment le cinglé. Et ensuite il lui parle de Kate et de Peter, de comment ils sont morts, et comment Stiles a vu la mort, beaucoup de fois, en a causé certaines, son père ferme à nouveau les yeux.

Et ensuite, il en vient au Kanima, et là, son père se prend la tête dans les mains.

« Alors, » dit Stiles, une fois qu'il a fini d'expliquer comment Scott a empoisonné Gérard Argent mais ce n'était pas grave parce que Gérard Argent avait frappé Stiles et tué des gens et des loups, « voilà ce que je ne te disais pas. »

Stiles compte jusqu'à vingt avant que son père ne prenne la parole. « Et Derek ? » demande-t-il, ce que Stiles aurait du voir venir, mais n'a pas vu venir, parce que honnêtement des _loup_-_garous_ et des _lézards_ et des vieux mourants et complètement dingues qui ont frappé _Stiles_. Tout ça aurait du distraire son père de la partie 'je suis attiré par un homme plus âgé'.

« Derek ? » répète Stiles.

« Il était dans ton lit, Stiles. »

Stiles pense que la réponse _Ouais, il fait ça de temps en temps_, est peut-être un peu trop flippante. « Ça s'est plus ou moins… passé ? Du genre, je le détestais et il me détestait, et puis nous avons réalisé que nous ne combattions pas vraiment l'un l'autre, mais que nous étions du même côté et il… je ne sais pas, papa, il rend tout beaucoup plus facile. » La voix de Stiles diminue, elle se fait plus basse et douce, et il sent le rouge lui monter à la nuque. « Et je sais que ça a l'air bizarre et idiot, et je suppose que ça l'est, mais c'est juste qu'entre nous ça… ça marche ? Et je suis désolé que tu l'aies découvert comme ça – pour tout ça – mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour Derek. »

« Stiles, il est… » lance son père.

« Je sais, je sais. Il est plus vieux et c'est un loup-garou, mais Scott aussi, et, je ne sais pas, papa. Je l'aime bien. »

« Et si je te disais que tu ne peux pas le voir ? »

« Ça ne marcherait pas, » dit Stiles. « Parce que j'essaierais, je te jure que j'essaierais. Je t'aime, papa, et je ne pourrais pas te blesser comme ça, ou je ne voudrais pas. Mais nous finirions par nous voir, parce que quelque chose se produirait et je serais de nouveau attiré vers la meute et je ne peux pas juste… les abandonner, abandonner mes amis, parce que tu ne fais pas confiance à Derek. Tu devrais faire confiance à Derek. Il a un passé terrible, mais il est plus digne de confiance que n'importe qui. »

« Et tu l'aimes, » dit son père, les mots sortant dans un soupir triste.

« Et, ouais, j'imagine. »

Son père pose sa tête contre le bureau, et Stiles tend une main hésitante pour la poser au sommet de son crâne. « Ca aurait pu être pire ? » suggère-t-il. « J'aurais pu être mordu. » Et oh, ah oui, c'est vrai, il n'a pas dit à son père que Peter Hale lui a justement offert cette possibilité.

Son père relève la tête. « Tu n'as pas été mordu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, papa, non ! Seigneur. Je ne l'ai pas été. Je ne le suis pas. Encore 100% humain, ici. » Stiles montre son corps d'un signe de la main, ce qui n'est pas la meilleure idée, étant donné qu'il porte toujours ses vêtements sales, froissés et mouillés de la nuit dernière.

« Ok, » dit son père. « Ok. »

Il attrape la main de Stiles par-dessus le bureau et la tient pendant un moment. Il finit par demander « Et la nuit dernière ? Tu étais chez Lydia ? »

« Je ne te parle pas de la nuit dernière, parce que je ne sais pas tout, et parce que si tu en sais plus, tu vas avoir envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, et ça pourrait ruiner ta carrière. Parce que les gens ne te croiront pas, et s'ils te croient, c'est presque pire. Alors la nuit dernière est au-delà des limites, pour l'instant. Tout va bien, nous avons récupéré Danny. »

« Vous êtes des _adolescents_. » Si Stiles n'était pas habitué à avoir sa main secoué violemment par des loup-garous, la poigne de son père l'aurait surement tué. « Vous êtes juste des adolescents. »

« Et nous avons fait face à beaucoup de merde pour des ados. Et ce n'est pas normal et surement pas naturel, mais nous devons nous en occuper, alors nous le faisons. Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Mais c'est ma vie. » Et il essaye de ne pas paraitre heureux de ça, parce qu'il y a quelque chose en lui, dans le fait d'appartenir à cette meute, qui surpasse ce sentiment horrible d'avoir tué quelqu'un.

Son père se prend à nouveau la tête entre les mains. « Ok. Je vais te ramener à la maison, et ensuite je reviendrai ici pour m'occuper de la nuit dernière, et demain soir, tu invites Derek pour diner. »

« Oh. Hum. »

« Stiles. Tu dis que tu l'aimes. Je ne vais pas le laisser quitter des yeux plus jamais. »

« Oh. Ok. Il n'est pas exactement du genre à aimer être sous surveillance. » Juste à surveiller quelqu'un.

« Il le sera s'il veut être avec toi, » dit son père. « Et il ne passe plus la nuit dans ta chambre. »

« C'est négociable ? » demande Stiles, alors qu'il suit son père vers la voiture de patrouille.

« Non, absolument pas. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions fait quelque chose, » gémit Stiles.

« Je définis _se tenir la main_ comme faire quelque chose. Et tu as définitivement fait plus que ça, » Son père grogne presque aussi bien que Derek. « Pas jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans. »

« Bien, » murmure Stiles. Il y a toujours la station de métro. Et très bien, les loups sont là-bas, mais ils peuvent très bien supporter quelques marques d'affection en public.

« Et je collerai Scott à tes basques si tu traines avec Derek. »

« Tellement injuste, » murmure Stiles. « Sa mère ne l'empêche pas de voir Allison. »

« J'aurai une petite discussion avec Melissa sur leur un an de différence si tu veux que je le fasse, » dit son père. Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. Il aurait aimé avoir une machine à remonter le temps, juste pour qu'il puisse naître un an plus tôt. Ce serait bien de se blottir contre Derek maintenant.

**:::**

Derek arrive la nuit suivante avec un gâteau dont Stiles est sur à 100% qu'il a été cuisiné par Isaac. Il est fraichement lavé et il a l'air terrifié.

« C'est juste mon père » Stiles ouvre la porte et laisse Derek entrer, ce qui est, ouais, bizarre. Il a l'air beaucoup plus naturel en escaladant les murs et en passant par la fenêtre. « Tu n'avais même pas l'air aussi nerveux quand il t'a embarqué pour meurtre. »

« Je n'avais pas commis le meurtre, » grogne Derek. « Mais j'étais dans ton lit. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions fait quelque chose. » Stiles dirige Derek vers la cuisine et son père jette un regard depuis les plaques électriques, où du poulet crépite dans une poêle à frire. Il s'essuie la main contre son jeans et la tend.

« Derek, c'est bien de vous voir à la lumière du jour. Et pas à l'arrière de ma voiture. »

« Pareillement, monsieur. » Derek lui serre la main et, à en juger par la grimace du shérif, parvient à peine à ne pas lui écraser les doigts. Stiles glisse son petit doigt dans les passants de son jean comme s'il pouvait empêcher le loup de faire une crise de nerf.

« Sérieusement, papa ? » intervient Stiles. « Il faut que tu ramènes l'épisode de l'arrestation ? Comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment bizarre. » Comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà évoqué quelques secondes auparavant.

Son père lève les sourcils. « Si ça doit être un truc à long-terme, nous devrions probablement évacuer tout le malaise maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Derek ? »

« Absolument, monsieur. » La voix de Derek ne ressemble même pas à un grognement. Elle ressemble juste à la voix d'un mec nerveux qui rencontre le père de son petit-ami, un homme qui s'avère avoir de multiples raison pour ne pas lui faire confiance. Stiles est carrément en train de flipper.

« C'est horrible, » murmure-t-il dans son épaule, et Derek lui lance une grimace qui dit qu'il est d'accord, mais son père sourit, satisfait. Satisfait. C'est officiellement le diable.

Ils s'assoient à la table, son père en bout de table, et Derek et Stiles chacun d'un côté. Faux, juste bizarre.

Son père commence la conversation avec la question totalement normale, « Alors, Derek, est-ce que vous faite autre chose en dehors d'agir comme un gros méchant loup-garou avec une bande d'adolescents ? » Et Stiles devrait être énervé, sauf qu'il est juste reconnaissant que son père n'ait pas dit « de pervertir mon fils », alors il coupe son poulet et attend que Derek réponde à son père que c'est à peu près toute sa vie.

Mais Derek ne répond pas ça. « Avant de revenir ici, je travaillais dans la publicité, » dit-il, et ok, c'est nouveau. Stiles hausse les sourcils, et Derek le frappe sous la table.

« Oh ? » s'empresse le père de Stiles.

« Oui, je travaillais encore en tant que stagiaire, à faire le travail en plus, la plupart du temps, les choses que les employés à pleins temps ne voulaient pas faire, mais j'aimais bien ça. Et puis, Laura, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Des choses sont arrivés, et le truc loup-garou est redevenu plus important. »

« Ce n'était pas important ? » demande Stiles. « Ce n'est pas, genre, qui tu es ? »

Son père lui jette un regard étrange, et ok, peut-être que lui et Derek auraient pu avoir cette discussion plus tôt, mais ce n'est pas facile de parler du passé de quelqu'un quand ce passé ressemble à un gros trou noir de tristesse.

« C'est ce que je suis. Mais à New-York, je pouvais le cacher. Après l'incendie, » il regarde son assiette, et Stiles donne un coup sur sa jambe, presse son pied contre le genou de Derek, « je n'étais pas vraiment heureux d'être un loup-garou. D'être moi, » murmure-t-il, et le père de Stiles grogne comme s'il comprenait. « Alors j'ai essayé d'oublier. Evidemment, ça ne marchait pas toujours, mais parfois ça marchait. Et puis Laura a eu besoin de moi. »

Stiles veut s'attarder sur le « ça n'a pas toujours marché », mais son père est là, et ils pourront en parler plus tard.

« Avez-vous pensé à retourner dans la publicité ici ? » demande son père.

« Pas vraiment… non. On va dire que le côté loup-garou est à plein temps ici. Si les choses se calment, alors j'aimerais bien. »

« Et c'est possible que les choses ne se calment jamais ? »

Parce que ça voudrait dire que Stiles serait impliqué pour toujours, et son père a l'air paniqué.

« Possible, » admet Derek. Il jette un coup d'œil à Stiles, sa bouche et ses yeux adoucis. « Mais je ne dirais pas que c'est probable. Quand j'ai grandi ici, c'était paisible la plupart du temps. Et Stiles et les autres ont fait beaucoup pour amener les chasseurs de notre côté. Alors peut-être que les choses finiront par aller mieux à partir de maintenant. »

« Mec, ne porte pas malheur. » Stiles tend la main au dessus de la table et attrape celle de Derek, le forçant à taper contre la surface en bois de la table. « Pas la peine de jouer avec le destin. »

Il lâche la main de Derek au moment où il remarque la manière dont son père les regarde.

Son père soupire et s'offre quelques secondes. Stiles secoue la tête, mais Derek prend un second service de poulet et de riz, puis son père se lève pour aller chercher le gâteau dans la cuisine. Derek lève les sourcils vers Stiles, lui lance un regard « Comment je suis ? », et Stiles lui sourit, même s'il ne peut vraiment pas savoir ce que son père pense.

Il revient avec trois assiettes dans les mains, en fait glisser une devant Derek, une autre devant Stiles et s'assoit avec la sienne. Dès que Stiles et Derek ont la bouche pleine de gâteau, le shérif saute sur l'occasion.

« Alors, » dit-il en se tournant pour regarder Derek, « Mon fils dit qu'il vous aime, et je suis plutôt enclin à le croire. Mais Stiles a toujours aimé les choses qui lui font mal, » Stiles arrête de mâcher, un bout de gâteau en chocolat dans la bouche, et se souvient à quel point il aimait les oiseaux, et comment il sautait des rebords des fenêtres et des arbres pour apprendre à voler. « Et parce que Stiles n'a pas exactement le meilleur instinct de préservation, j'ai parlé à Scott. » Stiles a besoin d'un nouveau téléphone pour que Scott le _prévienne_ quand son père lui fait une embuscade. Derek fixe son assiette, la tête baissée. « Et Scott dit que je ne dois jamais lui poser des questions sur vous deux, mais il a aussi dit que vous êtes bons l'un envers l'autre. »

Stiles s'allonge sur la table, évitant de peu d'atterrir dans le gâteau. Il va tuer Scott.

« Alors, d'ordinaire, je ne ferais pas confiance au jugement d'un adolescent sur, vous savez, les relations amoureuses d'un autre adolescent. » Stiles espère que son père se sent aussi mal à l'aise que lui. « Mais Scott dit que vous calmez Stiles, Derek, et que vous êtes plus heureux depuis que ça a commencé, et il a aussi mentionné quelque chose à propos d'odeurs que je ne _veux_ _pas_ comprendre, mais ça avait l'air d'être une bonne chose. Tout ça pour dire, » et là Stiles a grogné à travers la table parce que _cette_ partie était celle qui redoutait le plus, « que j'attends que vous traitiez mon fils avec respect. J'attends que vous vous souveniez qu'il est beaucoup plus jeune que vous, que si j'ai un indice que quelque chose de…fâcheux… se produit, je trainerai votre cul jusqu'à la station si rapidement que vous ne serez même pas capable de songer à vous transformer. Et si vous le blessez… » Il laisse la menace planer dans l'air, ou essaye, parce que Derek parle avant même qu'il ait fini.

« Je comprends, » dit-il. Ses pieds sont appuyés contre ceux de Stiles sous la table, et c'est tout ce qui l'empêche d'attraper sa fourchette et d'essayer de se tuer avec. « Et je ne blesserai jamais Stiles. » Stiles attend qu'il débite des conneries à propos de protection et d'appartenance mais il ne le fait pas. « Je ne le ferai jamais, » répète-t-il.

« Tu peux te redresser, » dit son père. « Nous avons fini. » Stiles attend encore trois minutes avant de l'écouter, pourtant, parce qu'il n'est pas si confiant.

« Bien, c'était super. Merci pour le diner. » Stiles saute de sa chaise et attrape son assiette et celle de Derek, les jette dans la poubelle et jette un regard à son père. « Une chance pour que tu acceptes que Derek et moi montions à l'étage ? »

Son père lui sourit. Ce n'est pas un sourire gentil. « Vous pouvez regarder un film dans le salon. »

« Super, » soupire Stiles. Derek secoue son épaule et l'aide à remplir le lave-vaisselle, puis le suit jusqu'au canapé, où ils s'assoient l'un près de l'autre. Ils ne se touchent pas, cependant, parce que son père leur lance des regards, s'assoit dans le fauteuil, et fixe la télévision. Ok, c'est une nuit ciné père-fils-petit-ami-du-fils, alors.

Stiles penche la tête en arrière et essaye de ne pas grogner trop fort.

**:::**

Stiles n'a pas dormi depuis la nuit où Derek était dans son lit, la nuit du combat avec les alphas. Leur dépendance était déjà problématique quand ils pouvaient passer leurs nuits ensemble, mais maintenant que son père a restreint Derek au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, Stiles craint de ne plus jamais dormir. Il sait que cette réaction est peut-être un petit peu mélodramatique, mais il est vraiment très fatigué et il pense avec nostalgie aux séances de câlins avec Derek. Pas à embrasser Derek, ou toucher Derek, ou rien d'autre. Juste dormir à côté de lui.

Trois jours après le Diner, son père prend son premier service de nuit depuis qu'il a tout découvert, et Stiles s'assoit à sa fenêtre. Il espère que Derek rodera à nouveau près de la maison, et qu'il saura que le père de Stiles est parti et qu'il peut venir sans risque. Mais après une heure de coups d'œil incessants à travers la fenêtre, Stiles doit s'avouer vaincu. Il est possible que son père ait un peu effrayé Derek. Ce qui est juste, vraiment, inacceptable. Ils allaient tellement bien tous les deux avant la grande révélation. En plus, Stiles veut vraiment dormir, c'est tout.

Il sort le téléphone, qu'il a finalement acheté un jour plus tôt, et envoie un texto à Scott. Parce que peut-être qu'une bonne partie de Call of Duty le fatiguera assez pour l'endormir. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Allison répond. _Tu ne peux pas l'avoir ce soir, Stiles._

Bien. Comme si Stiles voulait voir Scott, de toute façon.

Il tape son téléphone contre son menton pendant une minute puis envoie un texto à Derek. _Tu es à la station de métro ?_

_Oui. Tout va bien ?_

Pourquoi tout le monde pense que quelque chose ne va pas ? Ou que Stiles essaye de voler les petits-amis des petite-amies jalouses, honnêtement. _Bien_, répond-il. _Je peux venir ?_

Derek met un moment pour répondre. _Tu le diras à ton père ?_

« Putain de shérif, » murmure Stiles, et appelle son père, alors qu'il éteint sa lumière et se dirige vers le rez-de-chaussée.

« Je peux aller chez Derek ? Isaac, Boyd et Erica sont tous là, donc on va surement jouer à beaucoup de jeux vidéos et je te promets que je serai rentré pas trop tard, et c'est d'accord, hein ? » Il parler rapidement dans l'espoir que son père acceptera juste pour pouvoir raccrocher.

« Sois à la maison avant minuit, » dit son père, ce qui, évidemment, ne va pas arriver, mais Stiles a une permission pour quelque chose pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui parait une éternité, alors il acquiesce.

Se souvenant que son père ne peut pas le voir, il dit, « Super, ok, merci. A plus tard. » Il raccroche avant la réponse de son père.

Derek est dehors quand Stiles se gare sur le parking devant la station de service et il lève une main alors que Stiles sorte de la Jeep.

« Hey. » Stiles pose un baiser sur les lèvres de Derek, une rencontre brève de leurs lèvres auquel le loup-garou répond, mais qu'il ne lui ne permet pas d'approfondir, lui indiquant que ses betas sont en fait à l'intérieur.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'ils partent ? » demande Derek, assez doucement pour que ce soit possible que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

Stiles secoue la tête. « Non. C'est bon. Je veux juste trainer. » En plus, c'est bizarre et bien de ne pas mentir à son père.

Isaac, Boyd et Erica sont assis sur le sol, les manettes de PS3 dans leurs mains. Leurs poignes sont si fortes que le plastique a commencé à craquer autour des coutures. Ils quittent à peine des yeux l'écran de télévision lorsque Derek et Stiles rentrent et s'effondrent sur le canapé derrière eux. Derek sort une quatrième manette de derrière les coussins du canapé, et il la tend à Stiles, mais celui-ci secoue la tête et pose ses tempes contre l'épaule de Derek. Le loup hausse les épaules, presse sur le bouton start et bouscule un peu Stiles en s'installant. C'est insupportablement confortable. Etre assis, comme ça, lui redonne espoir, et semble si ordinaire.

Il regarde Erica leur donner une leçon à Call of Duty. Derek joue très mal aux jeux vidéos en fait, c'est vraiment embarrassant. A tel point qu'il va devoir entrainer son petit-ami de manière convenable en ce qui concerne les violences digitales. Il imagine Derek devenir furieux, blessé et amusé lorsque Stiles lui dira qu'il est embrassé par son manque de capacité quant aux jeux de tir subjectif – sérieusement, Stiles galère moins dans les combats réels que le personnage de Derek sur l'écran. Il pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek et ferme les yeux, juste pendant un moment. Lorsqu'il se réveille, la télévision est éteinte, et sa tête est dans les genoux de Derek

Sa tête repose contre le jeans de la cuisse de Derek, et la main de Derek caresse ses cheveux. De temps en temps, un de ses doigts descend dans le creux de l'oreille de Stiles, laissant une vague de chaleur derrière lui. Derek le regarde, une expression douce et étrange sur le visage, et Stiles bouge la tête pour lui sourire.

« Tu as des empreintes de jeans sur ta joue, » dit Derek, pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'étrange, mais plutôt comme si c'était quelque chose de merveilleux.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Un moment. Les autres sont partis chercher une pizza. Est-ce que tu dois rentrer ce soir ? » Il dit ça comme s'il voulait que Stiles reste, ce qui est bon mais aussi surprenant, parce qu'il est tellement attentif à ne pas énerver le père de Stiles. « Evidemment que tu dois rentrer, » continue-t-il quand Stiles ne répond pas tout de suite. « Désolé. Je ne suis pas habitué… »

« A suivre des règles ? » Stiles baille, étire ses bras et laisse l'un d'entre eux tomber sur le côté pendant que sa main gauche serra la nuque de Derek avant de retomber. « Moi non plus. Mais je suppose que tu as raison, on devrait suivre les règles. » Il laisse le 'pour l'instant' non dit. Pas moyen d'attendre à nouveau un an avant de dormir avec Derek. De manière figurée.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, comprenant clairement l'intention de Stiles, et le pousse de l'épaule pour s'étaler sur le canapé. Stiles s'assoit sur le sol et Derek glisse pour s'assoir à côté de lui, leurs dos contre le canapé. Derek attire Stiles et l'embrasse sur le front. « Essayons de prendre la situation comme elle est, sans regarder trop loin, d'accord ? » Stiles se crispe sous son toucher, parce qu'il sait que c'est stupide mais sa phrase lui donne l'impression que Derek ne les voit pas dans un temps très loin. Derek s'empresse, « Ne fais pas ça, Stiles. Ne panique pas. C'est réel et ça durera et nous n'avons pas besoin de… tu sais ? »

Stiles secoue la tête. Il n'a jamais fait ça avant, ne s'est jamais engagé envers quelqu'un sauf son père et Scott, et il veut que ce soit comme ça avec Derek aussi. Il veut lui donner toute sa gène et la manière dont il ne peut pas se concentrer et son haleine terrible du matin et la manière dont il se mord le bout des doigts lorsqu'il a peur. Il n'a jamais donné à quelqu'un tout ce qui va et tout ce qui ne va pas chez lui, alors il veut que Derek soit clair, parce que ses pensées sont embrouillées.

Derek soupire et resserre son emprise sur l'épaule de Stiles. Il tourne sa tête pour que leur nez se touchent, et il dit, lentement, comme si parler lentement lui permettrait de mieux se faire confiance « Chaque matin, nus nous réveillerons et nous vivrons notre journée, et à travers chacune de ces journées – chacune, de maintenant jusqu'à n'importe quand, mais si tout va comme je le souhaite, n'importe quand sera un temps très long ou toujours – pendant toutes ces heures et toutes ces années, nous serons ensemble. Alors nous ne devons pas penser à ce que demain ou l'année prochaine nous apportera, vraiment pas, pas maintenant, parce que nous savons que demain et l'année prochaine, il y aura encore un nous. »

« Oh, » dit doucement Stiles, et il embrasse Derek, et cette fois le baiser est plus profond et chaud. Ils se noient l'un dans l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent, les lèvres mouillées et les yeux mi-clos. Derek presse son front contre celui de Stiles.

« Tu devrais y aller, » murmure-t-il, et Stiles acquiesce, mais il met encore quinze minutes pour faire le trajet entre le canapé et sa Jeep, parce qu'il s'arrête de temps en temps pour embrasser Derek sur le chemin.

**:::**

Trois nuits passent et Stiles ne dort pas. Il commence à se sentir vraiment nauséeux, comme s'il pouvait dériver de lui-même avec une bonne secousse. Il rentre chez lui et s'assoit à la table de la cuisine, fixe le léger tremblement de ses mains – il pense que ça vient du taux incroyable de caféine qu'il a consommé depuis trois heures ce matin, mais ça pourrait très bien être aussi ce sentiment étrange qu'il est en train de disparaitre.

Il ne remarque même pas son père descendre les escaliers et se tenir devant la porte de la cuisine. Il regarde Stiles, en train de fixer ses mains.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, fiston ? »

Stiles sursaute, son pied s'écrase contre un des pieds de tables. « Aie, merde. »

Le shérif traverse la cuisine et s'installe en face de lui. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. » Stiles secoue la tête. « Vraiment, rien. Tout va bien. C'est bon. Mieux qu'avant, en tout cas. »

« Tu as l'air beaucoup trop à l'ouest pour que je crois ça. »

« Je suis juste fatigué, » dit-il, et il le prouve avec un large bâillement.

« Tu as été occupé, » concède son père. « Même si tu es resté à la maison pendant les nuits dernières, n'est-ce pas ? » Il a l'air inquiet, soudain, comme s'il suspectait Stiles de lui mentir à nouveau.

Stiles secoue la tête. « Non, hé, j'étais ici. Je n'ai juste pas bien dormi. »

« Est-ce que quelque chose te préoccupe ? »

« Insomnie, » suggère Stiles, « Mais c'est bon. J'ai juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira. Vraiment. »

« Un des gars au travail a des insomnies. Il ne jure que par une tisane – on se moque tous de lui, évidemment, mais je peux découvrir ce que c'est, si tu penses que ça peut aider ? » lui offre son père, et Stiles adore sa grimace à l'idée de Stiles en train de se préparer une tisane. Il adore le fait qu'il soit prêt à supporter quelques taquineries verbales au travail pour aider Stiles à dormir.

Mais il secoue la tête. Il a déjà essayé cette méthode avant les loup-garous et le sexe, son sujet favori de recherche sur internet tournait toujours autour des moyens pour s'endormir. « C'est bon, » répète-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison si tôt ? »

Son père plisse les yeux, mais décide de laisser Stiles changer le sujet de la conversation. « Je suis rentré tôt parce que j'ai invité Derek à diner. »

Stiles encaisse la nouvelle. « Tu as fait ça ? »

« Il sera là à six heures. »

« Magnifique. »

« Je pense, aussi. » Son père lui fait un grand sourire, le bord de ses lèvres retroussées en un sourire sarcastique, et Stiles essaye de lui rendre son regard. Cela ne doit pas vraiment marcher car son père commence à rire et se lève, en donnant une tape dans le dos de Stiles. « Il n'est pas si mal, » dit-il à Stiles. « Je te promets que je ne t'embarrasserai plus. »

La soirée se passe beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il pensait. Son père et Derek commence à discuter de toutes les affaires passées du shérif qui ont une cause surnaturelle, et Stiles peut à peine rester en place et alterne son regard entre sa nourriture et Derek.

Derek ne reste pas longtemps après diner, il dit à Stiles que lui et Peter doivent rencontrer Chris Argent et Allison, ce qui est un désastre à venir, d'après lui. « Fais-moi savoir comment ça se passe, » est tout ce qu'il dit.

Derek acquiesce puis regarde Stiles pendant un long moment. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Tu ne dors pas ? »

Evidemment qu'il ne dort pas, veut-il répliquer, parce que Derek est venu, l'a encore laissé dormir, et ensuite il est parti – pour de bonnes raisons, évidemment, mais quand même - et Stiles finit par se frotter les yeux pendant des heures. Mais il ne le lui dit pas, parce que ce n'est pas juste de penser ça. A la place, il dit « Je vais bien, juste occupé avec l'école, » et il embrasse Derek pour qu'il attribue les battements accélérés de son cœur au désir. Ce qui est vrai en quelque sorte – sauf que son désir est caché sous un mensonge. « Va voir le chasseur de la meute. Je te verrai plus tard. »

« Plus tard, » dit Derek, et il embrasse à nouveau Stiles. Stiles sait que son père attend à l'intérieur, alors il n'approfondit pas le baiser et se recule alors que Derek ouvre la porte sa voiture.

Stiles rentre à l'intérieur et trouve son père dans la cuisine, passant les assiettes sous le robinet avant de les placer dans le lave-vaisselle. Il prend une assiette des mains de son père et dit « Ça doit être bizarre d'apprendre que toutes ses affaires avaient en fait des origines magiques. »

« Bien sur que ça l'est, » dit son père. « Mais la famille de Derek a fait du bon travail en nous menant dans la bonne direction sans nous donner trop d'indications. J'espère que Derek était assez âgé pour apprendre comment ses parents faisaient avant leur mort. »

« Je pense qu'il commence à comprendre. Il est parfois un peu idiot, mais il est meilleur depuis quelques temps. » Stiles essuie un peu de sauce pasta sur le bord d'une assiette.

« Stiles, » hésite son père, avant de continuer, « As-tu déjà envisagé de devenir… devenir l'un d'entre eux ? Comme Derek ? Ou Scott, je présume ? »

« Je t'ai dit que non. »

« Tu as dit que tu ne l'es pas et que tu ne le seras pas, mais tu n'as jamais dit que tu ne l'as pas envisagé. »

Stiles soupire, et lève une main pleine de savon. « Peut-être pendant une minute, » dit-il, après un silence assez long pour devenir gênant. « Je suppose que j'y ai pensé. » Son père acquiesce, mais son regard est loin derrière Stiles, vers le petit pot d'eau sur le comptoir. « Je veux dire, j'ai vu comment ça a changé Scott – les bons et les mauvais côtés, mais au début, je pensais que ça aurait pu assurer ma place parmi eux, comme si, je pensais que Scott me laisserait derrière sans même le réaliser, mais que si j'étais comme lui, ça n'arriverait pas. Et je sais maintenant qu'il ne va pas le faire. Et on m'a offert la morsure, » Le regard de son père revient sur lui, les yeux brillants, « pas par Derek, je te rassure. Je ne pense pas qu'il le ferait, à moins que je sois mourant – mais peu importe, j'ai dit non, parce que malgré tout je m'aime bien. Je ne veux pas changer. Pas comme ça, pas mon essence même. Et quand j'ai dit non, il – le gars qui me l'a offert – il a dit que je mentais, mais je ne pense pas. Parce que pour vouloir ça, il faut que tu te détestes un petit peu, et parfois je m'énerve et souvent je déteste mes choix, mais je ne me suis jamais détesté. Je suis bien, en étant moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, papa. Tu ne rentreras jamais à la maison pour me trouver complètement fou une nuit de pleine lune. »

Son père soupire. C'est un son profond, et Stiles a l'impression que toutes ces années de malaise s'évanouissent. Son père l'attire à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, et ils restent comme ça, à côté de l'évier rempli d'eau savonneuse, en s'enlaçant d'une manière qu'ils n'ont jamais fait depuis les derniers jours de sa mère. Son père pose une main à l'arrière de sa tête et lui dit, « Je suis extrêmement fier de toi, et je suis si heureux que tu sois mon fils »

Stiles commence à pleurer. Son père ne le lâche pas.

**:::**

Le jour suivant, à l'école, Allison lui dit que les négociations se sont bien passées, ce qui semble plutôt concorder avec le message _Je pense que c'est bon_ que Derek lui a envoyé tard dans la nuit. Quand Stiles s'arrête au 7-Eleven pour aller chercher du lait, il passe devant Chris à la caisse, en train d'acheter une bouteille de Pepsi et un petit carton de lait. Il est sur le point de fuir vers les rangées de magasines pour éviter une rencontre avec le chasseur, mais Chris attrape son regard et lui fait un signe de tête pour le saluer. Juste un léger signe de la tête. Stiles le retourne avec enthousiasme. Les hochements de tête sont à des lustres des conversations menaçantes, dans son esprit. Et dans celui de n'importe qui, pense-t-il en attrapant un gallon du rayonnage et en se plaçant dans la file. Chris part sans lui dire un mot. C'est plutôt une victoire.

Son sentiment de joie s'évanouit quand il repart sur son chemin et voit Peter Hale assis sur les marches de devant.

« Tu ne devrais pas roder en plein jour, » dit Stiles en sortant de sa Jeep. « Ça ne marche pas du tout. »

« Je ne rode pas, » l'informe Peter, en se levant pour le rencontrer dans l'allée. « J'attends. »

« Moi, je présume ? »

« Bien sur. » Peter s'adosse à la Jeep de Stiles. Celui-ci résiste au besoin urgent de le pousser. Cela résulterait en rien moins qu'un combat de chat et finirait certainement avec beaucoup de douleur.

« Je sais que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied. »

« Ou dent ? » suggère Stiles. « Je dirais que nous sommes partis de la mauvaise dent. »

« Bien, » Peter secoue la tête, « En fait, nous ne sommes partis d'aucune dent du tout, alors tu aurais tort. » Puis il penche la tête, regarde Stiles avec considération. « Ou peut-être que _tu_ es parti de la mauvaise dent. »

« Personne ne t'a dit que tu es supposé être un adulte ? »

« Personne ne t'a dit que tu es supposé accorder de l'importance à ta vie ? »

Stiles renifle. « Ce n'est pas amusant. En plus, tu ne me tueras pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que, premièrement, Derek _te_ tuerait. Et il ferait en sorte que tu restes mort. Et tu m'as déjà dit que tu n'aimais pas ça. Et deuxièmement, je pense que tu es venu ici pour faire le gentil. Me tuer n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, donc. »

« La fin justifie les moyens, » dit Peter en secouant les mains. Stiles veut le frapper, mais il garde ses mains dans ses poches.

« Ne cite pas des gens qui sont morts, s'il te plait. Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Peter soupire et croise les bras. « Nous avons solidifié notre alliance avec les Argents. La meute est plutôt forte. Derek fait un bien meilleur job qu'avant. J'en viens à voir ces faits comme des améliorations, et beaucoup d'entre elles sont en lien avec toi. » Sa voix est basse et profonde, comme s'il était amer. « Et, comme je le comprends, tu me détestes. »

« Sans blague, Sherlock. »

Après ce contrôle de soi impressionnant, il finit par grogner à cette phrase, et Stiles fait involontairement un pas en arrière.

« J'ai des raisons, et tu le sais, » ajoute-t-il, alors que Peter reprend le contrôle.

« Oui, oui, et Dieu sait que tu as droit à tes rancunes. Je pensais juste que, pendant que les choses vont mieux, nous devrions au moins tenter d'être civil et poli. »

Stiles est sur le point de lui dire qu'il peut agir aussi civilement qu'il le souhaite, il ne le traitera pas différemment, puis il pense à combien ce serait bien d'aller à une réunion de la meute sans s'inquiéter de Peter. Mais, évidemment, il s'inquiétera toujours de Peter, il sait que même s'il acquiesce, même s'il dit « Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. Essayons ça. », il commence à s'inquiéter de ce que fera Peter alors qu'il serre sa main et le regarde partir. Il s'éloigne de la maison de Stiles, les mains dans les poches. Mais il se soucie aussi de la possibilité que Peter ne fera rien, et qu'ils appartiennent à la même meute maintenant. Il se soucie aussi du fait que cette hypothèse ne paraisse pas si mauvaise.

Il appelle Derek. « Tu es dans les alentours ? »

« Je suis à la station de métro. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Je peux venir ? »

Derek ne luit dit pas de le dire à son père cette fois, mais Stiles laisse un mot pour son père, un _Suis chez Derek, serai de retour avant 23h_ gribouillé sur un bout de papier qu'il colle au réfrigérateur avec un magnet en forme de toque de chef qu'il a eu par sa mère étant petit.

Il gare sa Jeep devant la station et rentre. Derek est assis sur le canapé, avec l'ordinateur de Peter sur ses genoux.

« Peter est là, » demande Stiles, faisant glisser ses doigts sur le haut de l'écran et le fermant.

« Non. Personne n'est là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Stiles lui lance le regard _es-tu idiot_ qu'il réserve d'habitude pour Scott, et Derek secoue la tête.

« Nous avons promis à ton père. _J'ai_ promis à ton père. »

Stiles enlève l'ordinateur des genoux de Derek et le pose au sol, et il s'affale à côté de lui. Il laisse ses genoux toucher ceux de Derek, mais ne le touche pas.

« Je sais. » Il soupire. « Mais, genre. Il sait tout le reste. Il n'a pas besoin des détails intimes sur ma vie sexuelle. » Derek se tend. « Ecoute, Hale. Tout le monde ment à ses parents pour le sexe. C'est presque comme un rite de passage. »

« Sauf que tu détestes lui mentir, » fait remarquer Derek. « Je veux juste vraiment que nous ne fassions pas quelque chose que tu regretteras plus tard. »

« Toi, moi, pas de regrets, » promet Stiles. « Et ce ne sera pas mentir tant qu'il ne me le demande pas. Ce qu'il ne devrait pas faire, parce que ce n'est pas comme s'il avait des super capacités de fous de loup-garous ou quoi. Et s'il demande, je lui dirai la vérité, si ça peut te rassurer. »

Derek grogne. « Dieu, non. Je veux juste… je veux juste que ce ne soit pas mauvais. »

« Je ne pense pas que nous pourrions être mauvais, » dit Stiles. « Vraiment pas. Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas, » hausse-t-il les épaules. « Nous pouvons attendre. Je veux dire, je comprends. Mon père a des armes, je suppose. Ca peut être intimidant. »

Derek grogne et saute sur Stiles, les mains sur ses épaules, son corps pressé contre le sien. Ses mains poussent Stiles en arrière, à l'autre bout du canapé, si bien que sa tête repose sur l'accoudoir, et Derek l'embrasse. Son baiser a le gout de bière, des lasagnes et du bain de bouche, et Stiles pense qu'il doit probablement avoir le gout de bonbon et de café ce qui, dans l'ensemble, ne plaide pas vraiment sa cause couche-avec-moi. Mais la langue de Derek bouge contre la sienne, alors apparemment ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de le gêner non plus.

Les doigts de Stiles tâtonnent pour trouver l'ourlet du t-shirt de Derek, et il le tire finalement par-dessus là tête de Derek. Derek redescend et arrache le t-shirt de Stiles ce qui est à la fois sexy et inquiétant, parce que Stiles ne peut pas se permettre de remplacer sa garde-robe entière. Mais ensuite, Derek repousse les lambeaux de tissus et suit de sa bouche une marque sur l'estomac de Stiles, et vraiment, le t-shirt ne compte plus _du tout_, parce que putain, la langue de Derek ne devrait pas être autorisé à le mettre dans un tel état.

« Merde, Derek, merde. » marmonne-t-il, le bout de ses doigts se baladant dans les cheveux sombres de Derek. Celui-ci atteint son jeans et il mord le tissu au-dessus du bouton. Stiles attire à nouveau Derek contre lui, l'embrassant, alors que ses mains jouent avec sa boucle de ceinture. Derek mord sa lèvre, juste légèrement, et Stiles défait le cuir, puis glisse le bouton hors de son trou, et Derek se lève assez pour retirer son jeans et son boxer, et _ok_, Stiles réalise qu'il va coucher avec Derek Hale.

Il se penche un peu en avant et enterre son rire dans l'épaule de Derek. « Quoi ? » grogne Derek, les mains sur le jeans de Stiles. Il caresse son érection à travers le tissu, ce qui pousse Stiles à imprimer de petits mouvements en avant, de manière saccadée, désordonnée et instinctive.

« Merde, je suis désolé. » Stiles parle à travers la peau de Derek, et il n'a jamais été aussi reconnaissant de sa super-ouïe de loup. « C'est juste… je ne peux pas croire que c'est en train de se passer. Genre, toi et moi. Comment est-ce que toi et moi, c'est arrivé ? »

« Stiles, » murmure Derek, en tirant sur son jeans. Stiles lève les hanches pour que Derek puisse lui retirer, attrapant son boxer en même temps, et enfin, ils sont nus l'un contre l'autre, et tout semble sur le point d'exploser en lui. « Est-ce qu'on peut, s'il te plait, avoir cette conversation _après_ ? » La voix de Derek est rauque et basse et ses mains sont brulantes contre les flancs de Stiles.

« Oka, ouais, bien, très bien, est-ce que tu vas juste… » et ensuite la langue de Derek se balade sur son estomac, sa respiration souffle contre son érection et Stiles est silencieux. Il doit être silencieux parce que, quand la bouche de Derek se rapproche de son sexe, il doit se concentrer sur sa respiration. Parler lui semble si loin qu'il est presque stupéfait quand il commence à murmurer le nom de Derek alors qu'il commence à le prendre dans sa bouche. Ses doigts agrippent les cheveux de Derek et « Putain putain putain, Derek. S'il-te-plait. » Stiles ne sait pas ce qu'il demande, mais Derek se recule et pose son nez contre la hanche de Stiles et celui-ci sait que ce n'était définitivement pas _ça_ qu'il lui demandait. Pas du tout. Derek mordille la peau sensible et Stiles est à bout de souffle, « Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ? » Derek lui fait un large sourire, ses lèvres gonflées et mouillées de salive, et Stiles passe à nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux et il ne peut pas _jouir_ juste à la vue de Derek comme ça. Pas moyen.

« S'il-te-plait », murmure Stiles, encore, la gorge sèche. La bouche de Derek est à nouveau sur lui, et ses mains sont sur ses hanches, il les tient fermement, alors qu'il gémit et finit par jouir. Derek avale, accroupi au dessus de lui, et Stiles est vraiment heureux d'être tombé amoureux de ce loup-garou, vraiment.

« Est-ce que tu vas… s'il te plait… ? » grogne Derek, en le relâchant et l'embrassant partout sur le corps jusqu'à sa bouche. Le baiser a un gout étrange, salé, et c'est tellement excitant, tellement chaud, mouillé et bon, que Stiles voudrait ne jamais arrêter de l'embrasser. Mais l'érection de Derek est pressée tout contre lui, et la main de Stiles tâtonne jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'atteindre et l'angle est vraiment mauvais et gênant. Derek est encore en train de l'embrasser, alors Stiles essaye de trouver un rythme décent, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Derek grogne, et les retourne. Stiles est au-dessus de lui. C'est mieux, c'est beaucoup mieux, et Stiles quitte sa bouche pour lécher le sexe de Derek. Après ça, plus rien n'a d'importance.

Stiles aime vraiment la manière dont son nom résonne lorsque Derek le gémit.

Stiles se douche pendant que Derek passe un coup de Febreeze sur le canapé, et Derek se douche pendant que Stiles fouille dans ses vêtements pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il trouve le bas de pyjama et le t-shirt que Derek lui a emprunté, mais il met une chemise de Derek, laissant celui que Derek a emprunté au fond de la commode. C'est bien, de s'échanger des vêtements. Ça lui donne l'impression que cette relation durera.

Stiles attend sur le canapé aspergé de Febreeze lorsque Derek sort de la salle de bain, son torse ruisselant, tout en boutonnant son jeans d'une main. Stiles le regarde par-dessus le canapé alors qu'il approche. Derek s'assoit à côté de Stiles et l'attire à lui. Stiles trace des motifs sur l'estomac de Derek, qui est vraiment déloyale mais aussi extrêmement sexy.

« Alors, tu veux parler, maintenant ? » demande Derek.

« Hmmm ? » questionne Stiles, laissant un doigt trainer autour du nombril de Derek.

« Ce dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, à propos de toi, de toi, de comment nous en sommes là ? »

« Oh, non. C'est bon. Nous deux, ça s'est passé parce que je suis génial et que tu ne peux pas résister à la génialitude. »

Derek grogne et se couvre le visage de la main qui n 'est pas en train de glisser sous la chemise de Stiles. « Nous deux, ça s'est passé parce que je n'ai aucun sens d'instinct de conservation. »

« C'est aussi possible. » Stiles presse ses lèvres contre l'épaule de Derek, et celui-ci bouge pour que Stiles puisse s'allonger à côté de lui.

« Tu as dit à ton père que tu m'aimais, » dit Derek.

« C'était plus, mon père a dit que je t'aimais et j'ai acquiescé, » murmure Stiles, calme de fatigue. « Mais ça revient au même, je suppose. »

« Je t'aime aussi, tu sais ? »

« Ça, je l'avais conclu après toute la discussion possessive 'tu es à moi, je suis à toi', l'autre semaine. »

Derek embrasse Stiles sur le front et presse son épaule. « Tu es vraiment trop, parfois. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi. »

« Garde-moi juste pendant un moment. Pas genre littéralement, » clarifie-t-il, quand les doigts de Derek explorent plus en profondeur la peau de son bras, « mais ouais, garde-moi. » Il marmonne dans l'épaule de Derek alors qu'il s'assoupit, « Au figuré. »

« Ok, » dit Derek. « C'est facile. »

**:::**

Stiles rentre chez lui après le couvre-feu, cette nuit là. Ça ne fait rien, parce que son père n'est pas encore rentré quand il arrive. Il se glisse dans son lit en espérant grappiller quelques heures de sommeil avant l'école mais n'y parvient pas il reste étendu et réveillé avec le souvenir des mains de Derek partout sur son corps. Il se lève et prend une autre douche, et il traverse le couloir, complètement habillé - _Dieu_ merci - quand son père monte les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? » demande son père, en ébouriffant ses cheveux pour le saluer.

« Peux pas dormir, » répond Stiles.

Son père plisse les yeux. « Encore ? »

« Plutôt toujours en fait. » Son insomnie n'est pas quelque chose dont il veut parler en particulier, surtout en considérant que ça lui vient un peu de sa mère et que c'est devenu bien pire avec Scott. Mais son père l'accompagne dans sa chambre et s'assoit au bord de son lit pendant que Stiles bouge nerveusement sur sa chaise de bureau, dessinant un cercle, et attend que son père dise quelque chose.

« La dernière fois que tu as dormi, c'était quand ? » demande son père, et il a l'air fatigué aussi. « Etait-ce avant le jour où tu m'as dit que tu avais des insomnies, quand je t'ai offert le truc du thé ? »

Stiles arrête de tourner et se met en face de lui, mord sa lèvre et essaye d'avoir l'air aussi désolé qu'il le peut. « J'ai fait une sieste chez Derek ce soir. Avant ça, c'était quand je suis allé chez lui pour une réunion de la meute et avant ça – je pense – c'était la nuit où je suis allé jouer aux jeux vidéos avec tout le monde. » Il hausse les épaules. « Je n'ai pas vraiment joué, bien sur. »

« Et avant ça ? » Son père a l'air triste, comme s'il comprenait où il veut en venir.

« Presque à chaque fois que Derek était là. Il.. je ne sais pas ce que c'est. J'ai dit à Scott qu'il me calme, et je pense que c'est du à ça. »

« Alors, en vous disant de ne plus dormir ensemble… » commence son père, et Stiles le coupe.

« Ben, c'est compréhensible que tu ne veuilles pas. Tu sais, les hormones, etc.. » Stiles secoue une main, repense à l'endroit où elle était il y a quelques heures. « Mais, en fait, je dors quand il est ici. Ce qui était bien et inattendu. C'est pour ça qu'il a commencé à dormir ici, parce que ça va dans les deux sens. »

« S'il dormait sur le sol, ça t'aiderait ? »

« Ouah, pas très correct pour le pauvre dos de notre alpha préféré, » dit Stiles, avant de réaliser ce que son père offre. « Sérieusement ? »

Son père passe une main dans ses cheveux et soupire. « Ecoute, Stiles, ça ne va pas être facile. Digérer tout ça, les loup-garous, ton implication là-dedans, le fait que Derek Hale soit d'une manière ou une autre ton copain – c'est un petit peu trop pour moi. Mais je veux que tu sois heureux et bien, et tu l'étais quand il était là, et je sais que tu déteste me mentir, mais tu le feras. Alors, ok. Derek peut passer quelques nuits ici. Tant que tu me dis qu'il sera ici et que tu laisses la porte ouverte. Ok ? »

Et ouais, ce sera bizarre. Mais ce sera aussi très très bien et très très juste et Stiles acquiesce. « Ouais, ouais, c'est parfait. Merci, papa. »

Son père se lève et secoue les épaules en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Une chose est sure. Garde-la dans ton pantalon. »

Stiles se frappe la tête contre son bureau. C'est vraiment injuste, d'avoir un père qui retire tant de jubilation de son traumatisme émotionnel. D'un autre côté… Stiles tire son portable de sa poche et envoie à Derek _Tu peux venir quand tu veux, du moment que tu utilises la porte de devant._

_Bien négocié_, répond le loup-garou. _Nous verrons si je peux garder mes mains dans mes poches_.

La nuit suivante, on frappe à la porte avant dîner. Un peu plus tard, lui et Derek vont au lit avec la porte ouverte. Derek est dans un sac de couchage au sol. Ils fixent tous les deux le plafond en silence, leur respiration bruyante dans le silence de la chambre. Quand le père de Stiles passe devant la chambre, il doit voir la lumière se refléter dans les yeux de Derek, parce qu'il soupire devant la porte.

« Vous êtes pathétiques, tous les deux, » mais il n'y a pas de dérision dans sa voix. « Très bien, Derek, vous pouvez dormir dans le lit. Mais la porte reste ouverte, » il a l'air résigné et bizarrement content, comme si maintenant il avait deux personnes à sermonner et que c'est toujours mieux qu'une, « Et si j'entends un bruit suspicieux, je ne serai pas responsable pour ce que je vous ferai, Derek. Je suis conscient que vous guérissez des blessures par balle, mais je pense que ça fait quand même mal. »

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Derek. Sa voix semble amusée, il accepte, avant tout heureux, et Stiles bouge pour qu'il puisse venir dans le lit.

Derek garde un espace entre eux parce que son père est encore à la porte, mais après un moment durant lequel lui et Stiles redressent les draps et tapent leurs oreillers, le shérif dit, « Bonne nuit, les garçons, » et il éteint la lumière du couloir.

Derek roule et passe un bras autour de Stiles, et après quelques minutes à respirer ensemble, Stiles s'endort et il rêve de monstres et de sa mère. Derek est toujours là quand il se réveille, pourtant, respirant à moitié dans son oreiller, à moitié dans sa nuque. Stiles tapote doucement le poignet de Derek avant de s'assoupir à nouveau, au chaud, et sombrant dans un doux sommeil, sans cauchemars.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire ! Ce fut un plaisir de la partager avec vous.

A bientôt.


End file.
